Do Us Part
by LuxahHeart
Summary: Sequel to Till Death. Set 7-8 years after Till Death, Rain has started to ask questions about her mother, Ray has an addiction problem that can lead to him loosing everything he ever wanted. While Kai has a secret of his own, how long can he keep it up? Yaoi. Rated M for language, lemons, and other adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade**

 **I wasn't sure if I was going to make a sequel, but here it is. I don't know where I'm taking this, as I'm still thinking up plot points. It won't be as heavy as Till Death, but it will still hold adult themes and other problems.**

 **I know Ray's daughter at the end of the manga was Rin, but I thought it'd be better to change the name since she was conceived from love and not rape, so her name was changed to Rain, a mix between Kai and Ray (as stated in the last chapter of Till Death) (Rain is also my daughters name, though I didn't name her that because of these two, but I might make my new reason lol.) Though I kept Tyson's son's name the same just to keep the idea that it is his son.**

 **This is set 7-8 years after Till Death, and we might bounce around further, I don't know yet.**

 **[ ] are meant to represent them speaking Russian.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please review.**

* * *

"Papa... Daddy... I want... A baby brother." She smiled, a fang popping over her bottom lip as she looked to both her fathers.

Kai's coffee spewed from his nose, while Ray's got stuck in his throat. Pounding his chest to get it unstuck, he gave a quick curious look to his daughter then to his husband; who sat at the head of their dining table.

"Rain... That's not what we meant when we asked you, what you wanted for your birthday." Ray managed to find his voice. When he had asked her that question, he wasn't expecting that answer with how long it had taken her to come up with it.

"But I want a baby brother." She mumbled. She wasn't a spoiled child, and she never cried for things she couldn't have, but a small tear did catch in her eye.

"I'm sorry Rain. But we can't give you a baby brother." Ray sat his mug down in front of him. She was only 7, about to be 8 and he didn't think he'd have to have this kind of talk with her so young. "Two daddies can't have babies."

"Why not? I'm here, aren't I? And Makoto, he has two daddies." She gave both her parents bewildering looks, a fine raven colored eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You're here, and so is Makoto... uncle Tyson and Max, they had a lady give birth to Makoto-"

"Then find a lady to give me a brother!" She cut in his words, excitement held in her tone.

Kai covered his mouth to keep from spewing his coffee out again. Ray sighed, trying to think of things to say.

"What about the lady who gave birth to me?" She questioned.

Both Kai and Ray locked eyes, a cold shiver ran down Rays spine. She had never once questioned who her mother was. All she knew was that Ray was her father and Kai was her daddy, because they were married.

"We should probably discuss this later. You need to get ready for school." Kai broke the uneasy silence that had befallen them.

"Yes daddy." She finished her plate of pancakes, gulped down her orange juice before bounding out of the kitchen.

"Ray?" Kai reached over and grabbed Ray's hand gently. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question to ask, he could see the fear in Ray's eyes.

"I... I don't know... I'm going for a walk." Ray pulled his hand away and stood, not finishing his plate of food.

Kai let out a sigh as he leaned back into his chair, running a hand through his slate colored bangs as he heard the front door click shut. A few minutes passed and Rain came running into the kitchen again, back pack held to her shoulder.

"Okay daddy, I'm ready." She called.

"You have your jacket?" He stood from the table.

"Yes sir." She nodded going to get her jacket from the coat rack by the door. "Where's papa?" She asked, as Kai gathered his keys and wallet off the shelf that hung by the door.

"He went for a walk, I'll take you to school." Kai ushered her out the front door without another word. A darkness looming over his head, one that had never been there before in all their 7 years since Rain was born.

* * *

Ray had been pacing for 40 minutes now, Kai stood quietly watching him as he got ready for work. The pacing a minor distraction as he tied a red tie around his neck, shifting his shoulders to settle his suit jacket.

"Ray... please stop." He turned from the body mirror in the corner of their room, Ray paused for a moment in front of their bed and stared at him for a second before he started up again.

"You knew this was going to happen, sooner or later." Kai sighed as he walked over to their bed, taking a seat on the edge to pull his shoes on.

"Not this early. She's only 7. Will be 8 next month. What am I supposed to tell her Kai? She wasn't made from love-"

"But you love her." Kai gave him a warning look.

"Of course, I do. It doesn't matter now how she was conceived, I'd give my life for hers. As any parent should." Ray defended, almost looking hurt by Kai's question.

"Then we'll just explain it to her, best we can." Kai sighed, having finished tying his shoes. "I have to leave now; will you be alright?" Kai asked, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder as he stood.

"I'll be alright, I have a few papers I need to fill. It'll give me a distraction." Ray sighed, a weight crashing down on his shoulders.

"She's a bright kid, Ray. She'll understand." Kai quickly pecked Ray on the cheek before taking his watch off the side table, giving himself one quick look over in the mirror before leaving.

Ray stood there, trying to still his trembling. He had been preparing for a birthday party, not having the harsh reality of his child's conception hit him in the face. Thousands of questions were flying through his head, what if she'd want to know Mariah, want to spend time with her? All these and other questions, he bit back hot tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. Eight years had seemed to have flown by them, he knew it would have only been a matter of time till she was 13; when Mariah would be released from prison. Another cold chill ran down his spine, he sat on the foot of his bed; unable to handle the stress that started to eat him whole.

Without much thinking, he got up and went to his side table, pulling open the drawer he pulled out the false bottom. There in the small hidden spot sat an orange clear bottle, he twisted the cap and poured three pills into his hand. He paused for a moment, starring at the oval shaped pills before tossing them into his mouth. He placed the bottle back into the hidden space, a wash of guilt crashing down on him as he closed the drawer.

What was done, was done. He pushed past the guilt and started to the office on the second floor, hoping that some paper work would take his mind off things. It would be a while before the pills took effect, but he had never taken so many at once and already his head was getting heavy. He held onto the railing and the walls for support, his vision blurry and the objects around him coming in and out of focus. Somehow, he managed to find the door to the office, fumbling with the knob he stumbled inside.

Feet dragging under him, threatening to give out any second he crashed down into the leather chair. His breathing had quickened and sweat was pooling down his face, he grabbed at a few things on the desk, knocking some things off in the process.

"Shit…" He hissed, staring mindlessly at the objects that had fallen on the floor.

An old cup shattered on the floor, a stack of papers now scattered around the wheels of the chair. A cup that held some pens and pencils was toppled over on the side of the desk, its contents splayed out on the floor. He stared at everything below him, unable to fully move his limbs as they felt heavier than ever. He rested his head against the desk, the cool wood helping his flustered skin. For a moment, his mind flashed to Kai finding him and being angry, but that thought passed as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Kai had been busy all day in his office at work, papers littered his desk as he thumbed through some of the more important ones. He let out a sigh, his mind wouldn't get off the subject from that morning. He tried to think of things that would make the situation less tense, not as hard for Ray; and himself. Though, it was like he always knew this was going to happen. Another challenge that he had to take head on, though this time he wasn't alone.

They would have to be firm in how they explained it to their daughter, they never lied to her before and they weren't going to start now. She was a smart child, always had been. She would understand, and hopefully that was all she needed. Kai's small smile faded when his phone lit up with life, his secretaries voice coming over the intercom.

["Mr. Hiwatari, line four."] He glared at the phone for a second, then picked up the receiver hitting the four button.

["Hiwatari."] He spoke, straightening his back in his chair.

["Yes, hello Mr. Hiwatari. This is Principle Nikolaev. It seems we still have your daughter Rain with us, her ride has not shown up to retrieve her and the home number she gave us has gone unanswered. If you could come get her."] Kai's heart dropped, and he muttered out some words before slamming the phone back on the receiver.

["I have to go, cancel the rest of the appointments for the day."] He said as he jabbed a finger into the intercom button on the phone pad.

["Yes sir."] Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she jumped in her seat as his door swung open and he stalked out of his office.

* * *

"Rain." He called to her, coming through the doors of the school.

Her head shot up from her lap, a smile crossing her lips as she caught sight of him.

"Are you alright?" He bent down in front of her, checking over her.

"I'm fine daddy. I finished my homework while I waited for you." She smiled again.

["Mr. Hiwatari, a word."] The principle stepped from behind a door, motioning for Kai to follow him. Kai nodded, gave a small smile over his shoulder to Rain before walking into the room.

The principle sat at the back of his desk, motioning for Kai to take a seat as well. Kai sat, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest. The principle, a large burly man with a bald head and mustache, cleared his throat before speaking.

["Mr. Hiwatari. I thought we were past all this."]

["I don't know why my husband wasn't here to pick her up, or why the phones have gone unanswered. But it won't happen again."]

["I don't wish to involve the authorities in this, but if it happens again… I'm afraid we'll have no choice in the matter."] The man rubbed at his mustache, a sigh escaping his lips.

["I don't take kindly to threats, not when it concerns my family."] A darkness spread across his face, as he glared at the man before him.

["This is not a threat sir. It is merely protocol."]

["It won't happen again. Good day."] Kai's anger was threatening to burst over the top, he stood with such force his chair hit the wall behind him. He slammed a hand on the top of the desk before him, gave one last warning glare at the man before turning on his heel.

"Let's go Rain." Kai called to her, and she bounced down from her chair following him.

* * *

"Go play outside till dinner." Kai ordered as he sat his keys on the shelf by the door, Rain nodded dropping her back pack on the floor and taking off into the kitchen.

With a low growl in his throat he started for his bedroom across the living room, throwing the door open and not seeing any signs of Ray he slammed it behind him. Bounding up the stairs, skipping a step in his stride he turned down the hall to the office. The door was open and his heart dropped when he stepped in. Ray's head was on the desk, objects scattered the floor around him. His breathing was hardly detectable, Kai ran over and placed a hand on his back. With a sigh as he felt the movement of Ray's breathing, he shook his shoulders waking him.

"Kai? What time is it?" Ray sat up, blinking the sleep away as he glanced around. "Oh my god Rain!" Ray jumped from the chair, a look of panic crossing his face.

"She's outside." Kai scorned, crossing his arms. "Care to tell me what the hell happened?" He glared.

"I… I fell asleep. The stress must have gotten to me." Ray shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. A headache was making itself known in the side of his temple, and he winced when Kai rose his voice at him.

"Don't fucking lie to me Ray, where are they?!" He narrowed his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Ray called after him as Kai started out of the office, chasing after him down the stairs. "I don't know what you mean."

Ray stopped in the doorway of their room as Kai went around opening drawers to the dresser, jerking the closet door open and searching a few shoe boxes.

"Where are the pills Ray?" Kai shot him a warning look.

He knew Ray had never fully gotten over his addiction, but it had been months since he had used them; and the hiding spots got harder and harder to find. He would only use them when work got too stressful, or when life seemed to be crashing down on him. Kai had originally given him the script to ease his muscles for when he had to fly somewhere for work. Not once had he ever overdosed and Kai didn't feel the need to keep track at how many refills he placed; they were both 34-years-old. Kai figured he'd be responsible enough not to do something like this. He had his slip ups, and Kai figured that Ray had stopped; after their last argument about them.

"I don't have anymore, I told you I fell asleep." Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't bullshit me!" Kai sneered, noticing the glance Ray had made towards his side table.

"Kai, stop!" Ray had noticed Kai had seen him look, and he reached out to stop him but was too late.

Kai jerked the drawer open to Ray's side table clean out, dumping it upside down the false bottom dropped out and the pill bottle rolled on the floor by his feet. Kai jerked his attention towards Ray, anger flashed in his eyes.

"They're threatening to take her away, is this really worth it?" Kai asked, snatching the bottle from the floor.

"What… They can't do that! We're good parents, I haven't had a slip up in months." Ray started to mumble, his headache raging in the side of his head. His heart had sunk at Kai's words, he never realized that they would threaten such a thing.

"They can, and they will. If you don't get your head out of your ass and think about what you're doing!" Kai clenched the bottle in his hands, he hated yelling at Ray; but it needed to be done. "I thought we were passed this." He chucked the bottle on top of the bed, starring at it in disgust.

"Kai… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Ray fought back the tears, he knew he had no right to cry. The problem he had caused was his fault, and his alone.

"Then get help! Or we won't have our daughter anymore. Which is most important to you?" Kai walked past him, his shoulder bumping into Ray's as he did so.

* * *

Dinner that night was unbearably quiet, Kai had to make it as Ray kept himself holed up in their room. It was a simple quick dinner, not hard to make but Kai hated cooking. Rain was blissfully unaware of the tension that clung over the air of her parents, and she ate and talked about her school day with a smile on her face. That night Kai tucked her into bed, Ray standing in the door way of her room watching. Everything he had fought for was there before him, and his heart dropped at the prospect of everything being taken from him.

Kai placed a kiss on Rain's forehead, pulling the covers over her shoulders and leaving. Ray followed him down the stairs quietly, fumbling with his fingers in front of him till they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Kai…" He breathed out, they hadn't said a word to each other all night since their fight.

"What is it?" Kai asked, his anger had still clung to him all night. He gave a glare over his shoulder at Ray as he started to take off his lounge shirt.

"I'm so sorry… I just... There's no excuse for what I did, what I've done. I'm sorry." Ray hung his head, he was too tired to continue to fight.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Kai sighed, the tension in his muscles finally relaxing as he sat on edge of their bed. Tossing his shirt to the floor across from him, and placing his glasses on the side table beside him.

"I don't know…" Ray shook his head.

"I have told you to get help… Why haven't you?" Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm scared too…" Ray shifted where he stood. "I've kept all that pent up, I don't want to think about it… Yet when I do, the only thing I can think to do is numb it and not deal with it. It's easier that way on me, I didn't think it would cost us so much."

"Look. I understand, but it's not the right way." Kai's anger had started to subside.

"I know, and I can apologize all night and day tomorrow for it." Ray started but stopped when Kai raised a hand.

"Just please… Get help." He sighed out, laying down on his back onto his pillow. "We have too many things to worry about to begin with." He mumbled.

"I know… I'm… I'm going to go take a shower…" Ray nodded and he shuffled his way to their bathroom, at the back of their room.

Kai sighed again as the door clicked shut behind Ray, running a hand through his bangs. He hated fighting with him, hated seeing him tear himself down because of the things that happened to him; to them. He loved him with all he could, but he realized it was slowly becoming not enough for Ray. He had to help him, help them before their world got more turned upside down.

With another sigh, he peeled his back off the bed and started towards the bathroom; the sound of the shower starting up. He gently opened the wooden door, and glanced inside. Ray's back was to him, his hair pooling down his lower back as he had started growing it out again. The water glistening off his tan skin, his raven locks clinging to his body as he looked up at the faucet over his head. Kai stripped himself of his lounge pants; having changed from his work clothes shortly after he had gotten home. Stepping into the glass shower, he took Ray by the waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you…" He nuzzled his face into the back of Ray's neck. "I just want you to be safe and healthy. To protect our family…" He trailed.

"I know… I'll get help, I promise." Ray fell back into Kai's chest, enjoying the warmth he always seemed to radiate.

"Good…" Kai placed a kiss on Ray's neck, his hands traveling over Ray's stomach.

"Kai…" Ray moaned, his legs becoming weak under the touch.

"Ray." Kai breathed on his neck, trailing his tongue along the skin.

Shivers of excitement ran up Ray's back, he could feel Kai's hardness pressing against his backside; as his own was starting to form. Ray pulled away from Kai's embrace, getting to his knees and taking Kai into his mouth. Kai bit back a moan, his fingers digging into Ray's scalp as he pulled him further into his mouth. If either of them knew one thing that was a definite truth to their relationship, make up sex always seemed to be the best sex. Powerful, rough, and sweet; full of emotions each time.

Ray's apology came in the form of sucking his husband dry, on his knees with the water from the faucet beating down on his back. His husband's moans of pleasure were his acceptance to those apologies, his fingers tangling within his hair and pulling were his ways of begging for more.

Ray pulled away, licking his lips clean as he trailed up Kai's legs and hips with soft kisses and playful bites. Kai's hands had found their way to Ray's arms, pulling him up to his feet again till their lips met. Forcing his tongue to the back of Ray's throat, pulling their bodies closer as his back rested against the tile of the shower. Ray's hardness pressed between them, and he swayed his hips against Kai's; moaning between their kiss. The water turning colder than either could bear, they broke apart and avoided grabbing their towels off the racks. Ray leading Kai back into their room and to the bed, Kai's eyes not leaving Ray's ass as it sashayed in front of him teasingly.

By the time they reached their bed Kai's hardness had returned, and he pushed Ray on his back. Playful bites left teeth marks, nails left red scratches on tan and pale skin. Grunting and moans filled the air, sweat pooled around their bodies as Kai thrusted into Ray. One hand gripped at the sheets by his head, while the other clawed at Kai's shoulder. Biting back moans, he twisted and arched his back into Kai's, wrapping his legs around his waist as Kai picked up speed. Kai sat back, gripping onto Ray's waist as his speed became overbearing. Ray gripping his own hardness to get off at the same time, till a soft noise broke between their moans.

Both heads snapped towards their bedroom door, and Ray could feel Kai go soft immediately as their eyes landed on Rain standing in their doorway. Luckily for them they had a sheet drawn up around them, so she had been spared from most of their compromising position. Ray's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his daughter, his heart dropping as he became soft under his own grip.

"Uh…" Was all Ray managed to get out.

Kai had already pulled away from him, covering himself with a shirt he found on the floor and running back into the bathroom; leaving Ray there alone on the bed.

 _"Dammit Kai, get back here!"_

"Papa?" Rain rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her vision still a bit unfocused.

"Rain… What's wrong?" Ray pulled the sheet closer to his chest, in all her seven years of life this had never happened.

 _"Just my fucking day, isn't it?"_

"I had a bad dream." She blinked the sleep away. "Where'd daddy go?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Right here Rain, what's wrong?" Kai came back from the bathroom, dressed back in his lounge pants and he tossed Ray his pants; that had been left in the bathroom.

Rain ran over to the bed, climbing in as Ray stuffed his legs in his pants all the while staying under the sheets. Kai sat on his side of the bed, running gentle fingers through her hair.

"You need to go back to sleep." Kai coaxed, becoming transfixed on her hair; it reminded him so much of Ray's.

"I can't… She'll get me again."

Kai and Ray exchanged looks of concern, though they didn't know what to say.

"Can I sleep with you?" Tears were trickling down her cheeks, and Kai gave a questioning look to Ray; letting him make the decision.

"Yeah, c'mon." Ray sighed, setting back against his pillow and holding the sheet up for her to crawl under.

A smile spread across her lips and she dived under the covers, Kai settling down on her other side. They both laid their arms over her small frame, hands intertwining as they rested over her. Before they knew it, she was peacefully asleep, a sigh escaped both their lips as they settled down into their pillows. Kai turning off the light with the remote, the room encaging them in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.**

 **Here it is, the second chapter to this sequel nobody asked for. But hey, I'm enjoying writing this as it gives me something to do. Hope you all enjoy it, if you do write me a review.**

* * *

Kai hated hospitals, the smell the cold, the way doctors pretended that everything was alright with their lives while others were suffering behind each closed door. It made him sick, his stomach coil wanting to puke. He wondered why he was even here, then the pain coursed through his body again to remind him. It started in his chest, a strong burning sensation till it ran down his spine to the tips of his toes. It had been becoming too much to bear, the aspirin wasn't working anymore; and neither was the alcohol. The pain stilled his heart, his breath got stuck in his throat. His body built up a sweat, and he trembled uncontrollably.

["Mr. Hiwatari?"] The nurse called to him softly, his head jerking up to face her.

She waved to him, and he stood trying to find his breath past the pain. He followed behind her, to a small room with the standard hospital bed and all the equipment needed.

["The doctor will be here shortly, you can change into those robes there."] She pointed to a folded up plain white hospital gown, before taking her leave.

Kai grunted, starring at the gown on the bed; his nose scrunched up in disgust. With a sigh he started to undress, pulling his jacket off and then stepping out of his pants. Wrapping the gown around him, he clung to it tightly. He wasn't a shy man, he was very proud of his body, he just didn't like hospitals. He made himself as comfortable on the bed as possible, checking his phone for the time quickly when the doctor strode into the room; that smile on his face made Kai want to punch him.

["Mr. Hiwatari… Let's see. Pain in your chest, shortness of breath, hot flashes and chills. Are you a smoker?"] The doctor cocked an eyebrow to him, and Kai nodded. ["Alright, sit up so we can listen to your heart."] The doctor sighed, sitting on the small rolling stool by the bed.

Kai flinched at the coldness of the man's hands and stethoscope as it rested against his flustered skin. The doctor ordered him to breathe in, and out; Kai complied. His patient growing thin.

["You said you had coughed up blood, a few days ago?"] The doctor's smile faded as he rested his stethoscope around his neck, Kai nodded. ["And you've lost a good amount of weight the past two months, it seems."] The doctor wrote on his clipboard, as Kai nodded again.

The nurse came through the door, standing just inside the room as she waited for her instructions. Kai's heart was starting to beat faster in his chest, he didn't like the look the doctor now had on his face. He stilled his breathing, as another shot of pain coursed through his shoulders and back, flinching at the pain he bit his bottom lip.

["We're going to do some imaging tests now. I'll see you in a little bit."] The doctor nodded to Kai before dipping out of the room.

The nurse stepped up to him, wrapping a name tape around his wrist and handing him a few papers to look over as she prepared to have him go down to the x-ray room. He filled the papers out quietly, pausing briefly over the section where it asked for an emergency contact; he left it blank. The nurse gave him a questioning glance once he handed the paper back, but she didn't say anything.

For some reason, the walk to the x-ray room was longer than it really was, his feet were dragging behind him and he stifled a few coughs that tried to escape. The nurse smiled, holding her arm out so he could enter. The room was colder and staler than the others; and the whole hospital. A large machine was in the center, a bed underneath it. She ushered him over, coaxing him to lay down on top as she fiddled with a few buttons and other knobs on the panels. Stepping out of the room, a bright flash lit up the machine taking an x-ray of his chest. It flashed a few more times, making his vision go a bit blurry.

["I'll take you back to your new room, we'll be admitting you for the night till we have your results."] She ushered him out of the room.

* * *

"Papa, when's daddy coming home?" Rain moaned resting her head on the top of the dining table, watching Ray finish preparing their dinner.

"He said he has a meeting, it might take a while." Ray answered, giving her a soft smile to his daughter.

"Okay… Can you help me with this question?" She sat back, glaring at her paper. She may have been Ray's biological child, but her glare was on par with Kai's.

"I'll do my best." Ray chuckled, he had never properly finished school.

Finishing the last stirring of the food in the pot on the stove, he walked over and leaned over his daughter's shoulder. A frown crossing his lips as the numbers seemed to blend together, he let out a sigh realizing he had no clue what he was looking at.

"Maybe we'll wait till your dad comes home…" He sighed, slumping back over to the stove to finish their dinner.

"Okay…. I could just not do it." She shrugged.

"Rain. Maxine. Hiwatari!" Ray spun on his heel, wooden spoon clutched in his hand. "You will do no such thing, is that understood? School is important, understand?" He wasn't the one that normally scorned her, but he was the only parent there to do so.

A wash of fear crossed her features, she had never seen her papa so angry before. She nodded her head almost violently, repeating the word 'yes' over and over. Ray sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"Children…" He sighed, going back to the stove.

A calm quiet filled the room, Rain's pencil tapping the top of the table as she tried to finish her homework; but it was useless. She stuffed the papers back into her backpack, and ran up the stairs to wash up for dinner. The smell was making her stomach growl, Ray gave a soft chuckle as he watched her bolt out of the kitchen.

As he was finishing pouring the water and noodles into the strainer, his phone began to ring in the pocket of his apron. Setting the pot back on the stove he fetched his phone, a smile crossing his lips as he read Kai's name on the screen.

"You won't believe what our daughter just tried to pull with her homework." Ray chuckled, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder. Carrying the now strained noodles back over to the pot on the stove, mixing the meat sauce he had prepared over the top.

"Ray…" Kai's voice came through almost broken, and shaky.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Ray's smile disappeared in an instant.

"I'm not coming home tonight, I have too much work here at the office. I'm sorry."

"Oh… It's alright. Do you want us to bring you some dinner?"

"No, that's alright. I'll get some take out." Kai's voice still hadn't picked up, and it caused Ray to ask a million questions in his head.

"Oh… Okay… Will you be home in the morning?" Ray shifted where he stood, forgetting the food in the pot.

"I don't know yet. I have to go now, I love you." Before Ray could respond the line cut off, Ray looked at his phone with question until Rain jumped up behind him.

"What's wrong papa?" She cocked her head at him, almost mimicking a curious kitten.

"Oh, nothing… Daddy's gonna be at work all night." Ray sighed as he pushed his phone back into the apron pocket.

"So, that means I don't have to do my homework!" She beamed, not noticing the concerned look over her father's features.

"Seems like it." Ray sighed, going back to getting the food on their plates.

* * *

Kai sat against the lifted head board of the bed, staring blankly at his phone. His hands trembled as they clutched his phone tighter, a cough fighting its way up his throat. He covered his mouth, pulling back when something sticky and wet met his skin. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood, a low growl escaped his lips as he wiped it on the gown he was still wearing.

["Mr. Hiwatari?"] The nurse poked her head into the room, he gave her a nod of recognition and she stepped inside with the doctor on her heel.

["Our tests have come back sir, I'm sorry to say this… But you have stage one lung cancer."] The doctor tried to make his face reflect the sound in his voice, and Kai hated it.

He didn't need false pity, didn't need them too look at him with sadness. They weren't the ones having to deal with this news, it wasn't about them. It was about him and his family, his heart sank as he thought about what would happen once he told Ray.

["We'd like to run through our options, before we set out on one path of treatment."] The doctor began, stepping further into the room. ["Since it's only in its early stages, I suggest we try surgery to remove the tumor. We'll give you some pain medication, but most importantly you must stop smoking."] The doctor continued, but his words fell on deaf ears.

["We can get you into a specialist by next week, how's that sound?"] The doctor looked up from his clipboard, and Kai nodded only having heard partially what the man was saying. ["Alright, we'll get you your discharge papers ready with the specialist's number and your prescription."] The doctor turned and left the room, the nurse on his heel.

Kai didn't move, he sat there starring at the sheets to the hospital bed. He hated looking at it, his stomach coiled with anger but he couldn't take his eyes off it. He had only partially heard what the doctor had said, he was too wrapped up in thinking about how he was going to tell his husband. He knew in the back of his head, Ray would have a complete shut down and try to drown himself in his pills. Kai couldn't have that, he needed Ray to be strong for their daughter. He started mentally making plans, Rain would need a college fund set up. Ray would need a trust fund to lean back on, if worse came to shove.

Stage one, it wasn't that bad, at least that's what he was telling himself. It was in the early stages, he was happy to have caught it so soon. He knew something was wrong, but he would have never admitted to himself, or anyone, that he was weak. He could give up the smoking, it wasn't like he did it that often anymore anyways; not after Rain had been born.

He didn't hear the nurse come back in the room, shuffling around with his papers in her hands as she rambled off his instructions. He nodded, only having caught a few of her sentences. She sat the papers down on the side table by the bed, and taking her leave quietly. The door clicking shut caused his attention to come back, and he stared at the now closed door.

Peeling himself from the bed he began to strip the gown off, settling back into his own clothes. They were cold against his flustered skin, and he picked up his papers without a word. His mind going a mile a minute as he reached the pharmacy counter, placing his order he sat in a chair nearby. He pulled his phone out, texting Ray that he was coming home now.

"Good, just got Rain to bed. See you soon ;3" Ray's text caused a small smile to creep up his lips.

He needed Ray to be strong, wanted him to be strong. He knew he wasn't going to tell him, Ray didn't need to know. He was going to do this, like everything else he had done in his life; alone. As always, Ray was going to be his rock even if he didn't know it.

His name was called and he retrieved his prescriptions from the woman behind the counter, taking the brown paper bag in his hands as he stalked out of the hospital.

* * *

"Hey." Ray said sweetly, leaning over the edge of the pool. "What're you doing out here?" He sat on the ledge, letting his feet dip into the warm water.

"Needed to relax." Kai shrugged, pressing his back against the wall of the pool to Ray's left.

He was glad he had opted out of just fencing it in, having made it an indoor pool instead. The lights inside were off, casting shadows along the walls. The moon's light was shining through the large glass windows that outlined the room, and the pool lights made the water glow. Which caused him to look almost ethereal, his pale skin had a light-blue tinge to it and his wet slate hair shone against the light.

"You didn't even come see me." Ray pouted, kicking a bit of water at Kai.

"Just needed to be alone for a little while." Kai sighed.

"That bad of a day, hu?" Ray cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Can say that." Kai shrugged. "So, what did your child try to do with her homework?" Kai needed to steer the conversation, he didn't need Ray to know.

"Oh. Well, _your_ child tried to skip out on doing it. She couldn't do her math problems, and I was no help. So, she was just like 'I could just not do it'." Ray mocked her best he could, chuckling as he spoke which made Kai chuckle slightly.

"Really now?" Kai's muscles relaxed, sinking a bit further down into the water. "Wonder where she got that attitude from." He gave Ray a coy smirk.

"I never half-ass things." Ray pouted, pretending to be offended as he kicked more water at Kai.

With an evil smirk across his features Kai grabbed Ray by the ankle, pulling him into the water fully clothed. Ray jumped out from under the water, sucking in air as his pupils turned to slits. His hair clung to his face, as the ends rested on the top of the water.

"It's a good thing I left my phone in the room." Ray hissed, splashing a wall of water at Kai.

"Guess so." Kai returned his own wall of water at him, but missed as Ray had ducked under the water.

Popping up right in front of him, his shirt pressing against Kai's bare chest. He snuck a hand around Kai's neck, a smirk crossing his lips as he leaned in closer till he shoved Kai's head under the water. Taken back a bit, Kai regained his composure and kicked off the wall. Wrapping an arm around Ray's waist, he draged him down under the water again. Both popping out over the surface of the water, Ray in a fit of laughter as Kai could only muster a smile.

He loved seeing Ray this way, carefree and joyful. Full of happiness and love, he didn't need that to come crashing down because of his diagnosis. No, Ray wasn't ever going to know. He needed to protect him from that pain, pushing past the guilt that settled into the back of his mind he swam closer to Ray.

Ray's laughter subsided as Kai placed a hand on his back, pulling him back into his chest and placing a gentle kiss over his lips. Ray caught the look of sadness that had placed itself in Kai's eyes, and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hands over Kai's shoulders.

"Nothing." Kai shook his head.

"Kai…" Ray spoke sternly, bringing his legs around Kai's waist. "What is it?"

"Just a long day at work, don't worry about it." Kai sighed, hoping his lie was enough to fool him.

"If you say so." Ray shrugged, melting into Kai's touch as he hands had started traveling up his wet shirt that clung to his back.

"Think she'll stay asleep this time?" Kai whispered into Ray's ear, nipping at the pointed tip gently.

"Can only hope so." Ray breathed out, pressing his body closer to Kai's.

He caressed and kissed him, fiery and passionate as if it was the last time he would make love to him. Kai's hands traveled around Ray's entire body, mentally taking in every curve and feature. His eyes not leaving Ray's own, locked onto the other as if he was a hungry predator eyeing its prey. Each touch became hotter, each kiss more passionate. Moans of pleasure and ecstasy echoed through the room, over the sounds of the water rippling with the thrusts of their bodies. Whispers of love and devotion passed their lips, fingers dug into broad shoulders and sweat formed on their foreheads.

Their bodies pressed so tightly together, they almost molded into one being. Ray's head jerked back, Kai's name escaping his lips in a moan as he rode out his orgasm. Kai's coming shortly after, Ray's name passing his own lips as they sunk back into the water. Panting and breathless, Ray nuzzled into Kai's chest under his chin. Kai rested his head into Ray's soaked locks, taking in his scent that was mixed with his. His fingers gently caressing the small of Ray's back, in fine intricate circles. Ray's purring caused his body to vibrate against Kai, the water rippling out from them where they sat on the stairs on the pool.

A calm quiet and peaceful feeling settled over them, though in the back of Kai's mind he knew it could come crashing down on him any second. There wasn't anything in this world that was going to take him away from this, he knew he would fight to survive this. He had to, even if he was doing it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade.**

 **BIG SHOUT OUT TO Linvn89. Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews, they're greatly appreciated.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I kinda pulled it out of my ass. I still don't know where I'm taking this story yet, so buckle in.**

 **Please review, I'd like to know what ya'll think.**

 **Till next time!**

* * *

Ray had gone around the house like a crazy person, making sure it looked like no one lived there. In a few short hours Kai was supposed to go and pick up Tyson and his family from the airport, the past month had run by them so fast Ray hadn't any time to blink. March ninth was creeping up faster than expected, eight, his daughter would be eight in just a few short days. He let out a sigh, digging into the wooden floor boards of his living room.

"Ray? Not that I'm complaining about the view, but what are you doing?" Kai stepped out of their room, clasping his watch around his wrist. He wasn't expecting to come face to face with Ray's rear end up in the air, as he was bent over scrubbing a spot on the floor.

"Cleaning." Ray hissed, his nerves already at their breaking point, he didn't need Kai to come in and ask such stupid questions.

"Why?" Kai cocked an eyebrow, even if Ray couldn't see it out; of habit.

"Because." Ray sat back on his knees, stretching his strained muscles. "We have company coming over, duh?" Ray feigned a look over his shoulder, a frown plastered on his face because of Kai's bemused look crossing his face.

"You're stressing over nothing; the floor is fine." Kai started, grabbing his keys and wallet off their perch on the shelf by the door. "Besides, that spot is part of the wood." He gave a quick glance at the spot Ray had been scrubbing at for the past 10 minutes.

Ray tensed and huffed a sigh of defeat. "When you bring everyone back, have them take their shoes off in the garage please." Ray pushed himself up, pulling his yellow bandana, that wrapped around his head, off.

"Sure. I'll be back in a little bit." Kai chuckled.

Ray watched him leave, always liking the sight, but when Kai faltered in the door way a bit clutching his chest a panic crossed Ray's face. He ran over to him, Kai's hands holding onto the door frame that separated the living room and kitchen.

"You alright?" Ray asked, his eyes darting over Kai's body as if he was looking for some outside wound.

"Fine. Cut down on the bleach…" Kai bit back, trying to recompose himself against the door frame.

"I didn't even use that much." Ray protested, eyebrow cocked.

"I can still smell it, knocked me out a bit. I'm fine." Kai gave him a reassuring smile, though not as strong as he had hoped it would be.

Placing a hand on Ray's shoulder he gave a gentle squeeze, leaning over and pecking the corner of his mouth before he recomposed himself, and left out the door to the garage. Ray stood there for a minute, eyes on the wooden door that led to the garage. He took in few sniffs of the air, he could smell the bleach he had used, but it wasn't that strong. He made sure to dilute it before he used it, with a shrug he turned back into the living room.

Picking up his dirty water bucket he carried it back to the kitchen to dump it, mentally going everything else he had already cleaned and done. The office was made into a spare room for Tyson, Max, and Makoto. The living room and sitting room were vacuumed and cleaned, dishes were running in the dish washer. With a sigh, he pulled off his rubber gloves and untying his apron from around his waist. All that was left for him to do, was to make himself look more presentable.

As he started back to his room, his body a bucket of nerves he paused by his new hiding spot. He had to find a new spot for his pills, he agreed to get help but he had been too busy the past month to set up any kind of appointments. He had fished out his pills from the garbage after Kai had thrown them out, hiding them between their mattress.

He stared at the space, shrugged and dug around till his fingers reached the familiar bottle. Popping it open he took one, he wasn't going to do something as stupid as take three ever again, unless the situation called for it. No, he just needed to relax a bit, he needed this. Tossing his head back the pill rolled down his throat, he capped the bottle and shoved it back between the mattress. Continuing his walk to the bathroom, glancing back at the bed again with a pain of guilt swirling in his stomach. The door clicking behind him as he pushed the guilt away, what Kai didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

"Makoto!" Rain jumped from her spot on the couch that sat to the left of the fireplace in the formal sitting room of her home.

"Rain!" Makoto called back, his arms outstretched wide as he readied for impact.

He was almost the spitting image of Tyson when he was younger, having been from his DNA and Hilary's. His hair was already down his shoulders, wearing Tyson's old ball cap on his head. His eyes were a light almond color, looking more like Hilary's than Tyson's. Even though he was a year younger than Rain, he was about two heads taller than her. For a seven-year old he was tall and thin, with a slight tan to his skin from Beyblading in the sun with is dads.

Rain was smaller than he was, thin and dainty. Her raven colored hair was held up in a high pony-tail on the top of her head, her golden eyes shone brightly when the light hit them right. A fang popping over her bottom lip as she ran to him, arms outstretched.

Her arms clung to his sides as she grabbed him in a hug, he hugged back lifting her feet off the floor slightly. Both becoming lost in a fit of laughter, as he sat her back on the floor. A cold chill ran down Makoto's back as he could hear Kai growl under his breath, as he passed by them through the doorway of the kitchen and living room.

"Hey there Rain, my you're getting big." Max smiled down to her, coming through the doorway next.

"Hi uncle Maxie!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Max had gained a few more pounds over the years, he too had a slight tan to him. He had outgrown his hair again, where he pulled it back into a tight bun at the back of his neck.

"Hey, Max a lil help here hon." Tyson called as he stepped through the garage door into the kitchen, carrying their bags.

Tyson looked about the same, not really having changed much in appearance or mannerisms over the years. The only different thing about him was that he no longer wore a ball cap on his head, having given it to his son. He had finally cut his hair, and it rested around his shoulders with his bangs brushed behind his ears.

"Alright." Max chuckled, prying Rain's death grip from around his neck to help his husband.

"Wanna go play some video games?" Rain turned back to Makoto, and he nodded grabbing her hand.

The two bounded up the stairs, Max giving off a soft laugh as they disappeared up the stairs. Just as the left Ray emerged from his bedroom, hair neatly braided behind his back. New clothes that didn't smell like cleaning products, and his nerves were more soothed; the pill having taken affect. He had spent the good past hour in the shower, he had become so relaxed.

"Oh, hey guys." Ray said, not realizing that he had been in there so long. Glancing around the room he saw Kai sitting on one of the couches by the fire place, giving him a soft smile, as if trying to avoid the pointed stare he was receiving. "Here, I'll show you to your room." Ray offered, ushering the other two up the stairs.

As they left up the stairs Kai reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, quickly he pulled out his medication and took it just before the others came back down. The pain in his back and shoulders would soon dissipate, but for now he had to bite back the pain with a nod to his friends. They clamored around the sitting area, Tyson and Max taking the couch across from Kai and Ray, who perched up on the arm rest beside his husband. Kai rested back against the couch's back, crossing a leg over the other.

"So. How have you guys been?" Max asked, cuddling up under Tyson's arm that was laid over the top of the couch.

"Been doing alright. Won't believe what Rain asked for her birthday though." Ray chuckled, and caught the eye roll Kai had in response to his words.

"A pony?" Tyson asked, looking between the two in front of him.

"Worse. A baby brother." Ray laughed, his pills did wonders on him and he was giddier than he should have been. He only hoped Kai wouldn't catch on, and if he did, he hoped he would just assume his good mood was because of their guests.

"So… How'd that work?" Max asked.

"Well… We kind of told her we can't. Had a small 'birds and the bees' talk with her." Ray explained, shrugging.

"So, I take it you're not getting her one then?" Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… We haven't really discussed it further." He could feel Kai stiffen against him, their shoulders barely touching from where they were sitting. "I mean, I would love to have another child. We just haven't come to an agreement on it yet." Ray sighed.

"Ah, kids are great though." Tyson piped up.

"Then why don't you have another one?" Kai shot him a glare.

"We are." Tyson smirked.

"Really? When?" Ray perked up, he loved babies.

"She'll give birth in about four months." Max answered, thinking about it for a second. "We used my DNA this time." He added, even though he didn't need to.

"Ah, that's awesome guys. Did you pick Hilary to be the surrogate again?" Ray asked, now he had found himself sliding into the couch fully, wrapping his arm around Kai's tense one. Kai tried to pull it away, but Ray jerked it back into place.

"Yeah, that way they'll at least have the same mother." Max answered, not noticing the exchange between the two in front of him.

"That's awesome guys. I'm really happy for you, and a bit jealous." Ray sighed, Kai's arm tensing again under his own.

They had talked, argued, and fought over having more children. Adopting, surrogacy, but Kai wasn't having any of it. He loved Rain, and the prospect of another child felt like they were replacing her. Ray tried to get him to understand that wasn't it, but Kai wouldn't budge.

The topic of discussion changed to something less personal, they rambled on about Beyblading and their lives. Max tried to talk to Kai about the partnership with their companies, but Kai wasn't in the mood to talk about work. So, Max gave up. The tension in Kai's arms had slowly left him and he allowed Ray to cuddle closer to him, his body letting off a small vibration against his as he purred softly next to him. Only to show him he was content and happy, Kai let out a small sigh and smile.

"So, should we go out to eat?" Tyson asked, once again jumping to another topic of discussion.

"That would be best, since I slaved cleaning all day." Ray sighed, if it wasn't for his pill; his body would have been sore.

"You didn't need to do that, it's just us." Max chuckled.

"Told you." Kai whispered to Ray, before slipping his arm from Ray's grip and standing.

"Well, the house needed it anyways." Ray swiped Kai's words out of the air, pulling himself from the couch and stretching his back out. Very happy he decided to take his pill, his body felt wonderful after such a long day of cleaning; and Kai had no clue. "I'll go tell the kids, should we do casual?" He asked as he started towards the stairs behind him.

"Yeah, think that would be best." Max nodded.

"A buffet sounds good." Tyson piped in, his stomach growling in acceptance.

"Alright, I'll tell the kids." Ray nodded, starting up the stairs.

* * *

Hate was always a strong word in Kai's mind, he didn't use it as often as other people were lead on to believe. Sure, he hated things; Voltaire, Boris were a few of those he would use the word on. He hated spinach and loud noises, but what he absolutely hated now was the minivan. Hated it with such a passion he wasn't even sure how he allowed Ray to talk him into getting it, though now it seated their group, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He would never say that out loud though, he'd never hear the end of it from Ray.

A light tan minivan, that's what seemed to be the thing he hated the most; right up there high on his list with his grandfather and Boris. He hated how it looked, hated how he was being the one forced to drive it; be seen in it. He never understood why Ray needed the van to begin with, they only had one child. Yet Ray insisted that Rain would start some kind of sport sooner or later, and they would need the space.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, waiting for the others to climb in. Like always he was the first to be ready, while Max was next along with his son. Tyson and Makoto popped in with Rain clinging to Makoto's arm, as if he was going to disappear if she let go. Ray, like always, was last. Running out doing his hair, Kai rolled his eyes at him as he slid into the passenger seat.

"What?" He gave him his own best glare he could muster, fighting with his seat-belt.

"Nothing…. Ready?" Kai tried his best smile, though it was more of a mock smile an old married couple would give each other.

Ray looked back, making sure the others had buckled in. He nodded, settling back into his seat, pulling down the visor for the mirror. Kai rolled his eyes again, and started out of the garage as the door opened behind them. There was idle chatter behind him, Ray was still busy trying to figure out how he wanted his hair to look. All the while Kai sat there hating life, no, just the minivan. It was the newer model with all its gadgets and buttons, flat touch screen radio and GPS in the dash panel. Wooden outlay around the dash and door frames. He still hated it, there was nothing pleasant about it. The GPS on the touch screen told him where to turn, where to stop. The woman's voice was just as annoying, and he hated her too.

They arrived at a small Chinese buffet just inside the city's limits, living about 15 minutes from the city it was a rather slow drive. He hated how slow the minivan would go, he was pressing for above the speed limit but it wouldn't let him; some kind of safety feature it had; he hated that too. His 97' corvette was simpler, he could by-pass the speed limit in that, maybe he should have taken that and let Ray drive the others; but it was too late now.

Slamming the driver's door with more force than he intended, he flinched waiting for Ray to scorn him for hurting his baby. All he got was a long drawn out sigh as Ray opened the back doors for the others, helping out the two children from the very back. Kai's shoulders slumped and he checked his watch, he had about an hour before needing another pain pill. He touched his jacket, making sure he had his pills with him before dropping his hand to his side, as Ray started towards him.

Looping his arm through Kai's, Ray leaned into his side ushering the two children through the doors that Max had held open for them. Tyson was busy giving the hostess the number of people in the party, getting a nod and an outstretched arm to have them follow her. The kids bounced behind Tyson, Kai and Ray behind them as Max brought up the rear.

Placed not too far from the buffet they ordered their drinks, Ray taking Rain up to the buffet with Tyson and Makoto. Kai sat there, watching them leave. A tension was hanging over his head, and he didn't know why. He had a small nudging at the back of his mind, Ray seemed too relaxed after having cleaned the entire house all day. He shrugged the thoughts away, maybe he was just putting up a good front for their guests.

"Kai." Max's voice broke through his thoughts. "You alright?" Max tilted his head, like a dog.

"Yeah." Kai mumbled, checking his watch again. "While you're here, keep an eye on Ray for me." He said as he pushed himself from the table, almost bumping into the waitress who was bringing back their drinks.

"Okay?" Max gave him a questioning look, but it went unnoticed as Kai had disappeared towards the buffet.

Kai made his way around the buffet tables, trying to find something worth eating. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something if he was going to take his pain meds. He had already taken one when he went and got the others from the airport, grabbing something small at a gas station on the way. His stomach had never had anything so foul in it before, and he could still feel it twisting in knots.

Plating some rice and green beans, he shuffled around to the other side coming up beside Tyson. Kai resisted rolling his eyes as Tyson's stacked plate, Makoto's wasn't any different. For a moment, he wondered where the small kid put it all; he surely didn't look like he ate that much.

"That's all you're having?" Tyson glanced at the rice and green beans on Kai's plate. Before Kai could say anything, Tyson plopped down a fried fish filet on his plate, almost running away with his son before Kai could scowl at him.

Shoulders slumped forward and he sighed, walking back to the table. Ray and Rain were already back in full conversation, Rain's chair pulled up to Makoto's where they were almost in each other's laps. Kai took his seat back at the head of the table, Ray on his left and Rain on his right. Next to Ray was Max, Tyson at the other end, with Rain and Makoto on the other side.

"Why'd you get the fish?" Ray asked, taking a moment to greet Kai back at the table. "You hate fish."

"Wasn't by choice." Kai mumbled, shooting Tyson a glare from under his bangs. Tyson was too busy to notice, having already finished most of his plate.

Tyson bounced from his seat, heading back to the buffet for another plate. Max let out a soft chuckle, and then turned to Makoto.

"Here, before he gets back." He pulled Makoto's plate across the table, piling some of the foods he knew he wasn't going to eat onto his own.

"Thanks dad." Makoto said sheepishly, taking his plate back and starting to actually eat.

"I don't know why Tyson insists on filling his plate like that." Max answered Ray's unasked question, but the look he was getting demanded he give an explanation.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Ray asked.

"Yes…. Multiple times, and so has Makoto… He doesn't seem to get it." Max sighed, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis. "So, we do this." Max chuckled.

"Gotchya…" Ray nodded, though he was still a bit perplexed.

"Papa, can I get some more?" Rain asked, pushing her empty plate away.

"Have daddy go with you, I haven't finished my plate." Ray nodded, giving Kai a sweet smile so he wouldn't protest.

Kai nodded for Rain to follow him, having hardly touched his rice. Ray plucked the fish off his plate, adding it to his. Kai followed Rain around the buffet tables as she picked out what she wanted, a shooting pain made itself known across his shoulders and back. Fighting the urge to fall against the tables, he stopped biting his bottom lip; hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't seem to notice, pointing to the sugar doughnuts and then to some noodles. He nodded, checking his watch for the time. It wasn't time for another pill, so he wondered why he had pain. He bit back another surge as he reached out to gather what she pointed out, his hands were slightly shaking as he placed a doughnut on her plate.

"Here, don't spill it now." He ordered, turning on his heel to find the bathroom.

"Yes daddy." She smiled at his back, going back to the table.

"Rain, where's daddy?" Ray asked, popping his head up from his plate as she returned.

"Bathroom." She shrugged, pulling her doughnut in half and handing the other half to Makoto.

Kai threw the door open, grabbing it and slamming it shut behind him. His whole body wrecked with a shooting and sharp pain from the back of his neck, down to his lower hips. Sucking in a ragged breath he pulled out his medication bottle, trembling fingers fumbled with the lid till he got it open. Tossing his head back letting one pill roll down his throat, twisting the knobs for the sink he dunked his mouth under taking large gulps of water. Pressing the palms of his hands on the counter, stilling his breathing and shaking. It would take a moment before the pain subsided, red eyes caught in their reflection.

He didn't care too look long enough, part of him was hating the sight he saw. A broken weak man, something he was never used to seeing. He hated it. Almost more than his damned minivan, more than Voltaire himself. If it wasn't for that man, Kai would have been able to come face to face with his own weakness. Not scoff at it and tell himself it wasn't that bad, he was just overreacting. Another, duller pain shot through his back, as if reminding him he wasn't overreacting. A curse broke through his lips under his ragged breath, and he splashed some water on his flustered face.

Once he felt he was able to join the others, he wiped his face clean with a paper towel. Putting back one his mask, he strode out into the restaurant as if nothing was the matter. The others were locked in conversation, Ray adverting his gaze slightly to give him a smile before diving back into the conversation. Just as Kai settled back into his chair Rain grabbed his forearm, he looked down at her his heart melting at the sight of her. God, she was beautiful and wonderful. His heart broke a little as his eyes locked onto hers, he didn't want to not be there for her.

"Can I have some ice cream, papa said I had to ask you." She put on her best smile, the one he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, c'mon." He stood up, legs threatening to give out on him but he pushed past it. He wasn't going to show weakness to her, or anyone.

She bounced beside him, wrapping her small hand in his. A smile crossed his lips, a thought passed through his mind. Maybe she did need a sibling, give her and Ray a piece of him in case he didn't make it. He didn't like the thought, it made him angry to think such a thing. Though he knew it would make Ray the happiest man alive, even if it meant him being a single parent to two children. He knew Ray was strong, he'd be able to do it. They had a hefty saving account, they wouldn't struggle; even with him gone. His smile grew, he liked the idea for once.

Helping Rain pick which flavors she wanted, he too grabbed a bowl of mint chocolate. His smile never leaving his face as he thought it all over, a mini-him. What hell it would cause, but he liked a challenge. Rain may have been Ray's biological child, but she was a mixture of both of them. He knew his child would be the same way, at least he hoped. He didn't need a full-on replica of himself, just someone who would be strong and carry the Hiwatari name once he did pass; whether that was sooner or later.

"What's with the smile?" Ray asked.

Upon his asking, the smile disappeared. He didn't realize it was still on his lips when he made it back to the table, and now everyone's eyes were on him; all questioning.

"I'll tell you later." Kai sighed, ducking into his bowl before his ice cream melted fully.

"Want some Makoto?" Rain offered a spoonful of ice cream, holding it for him.

Kai looked up from under his bangs, a frown very evident on his features. Makoto saw it and he shook his head no, rather violently.

"No thanks, I'm full." He squeaked.

A grin replaced the frown, Kai was surprised the boy was smarter than his biological father; and happy for that fact as well. Going back to his ice cream, ignoring the eye roll Ray gave him.

The ride back was mostly quiet, everyone too stuffed to really strike up any kind of conversation. Ray was nodding off in the passenger seat, the pills effect wearing off and he could feel his body aching now. Kai made a quick glance into the rear-view mirror, Rain was cuddled up to Makoto and his eyes met the boys again. Makoto tried to look innocent, it wasn't his fault Rain had cuddled up to him. Now he didn't know whether to push her off, or just sit with his hands in his lap. He went for keeping his hands in his lap, afraid that if he pushed her off he'd get into more in trouble. Kai sighed, knowing he was making the poor boy uncomfortable. He knew his place, Kai was sure; after all they were only 7.

By the time they pulled into the garage, Ray was fast asleep. Max and Tyson the only two awake, Kai pulled Rain out and carried her inside. Tyson grabbing Makoto and following him inside, while Max woke Ray up.

"Thanks for dinner Kai." Tyson said, before ducking into the office/ guest room.

Kai nodded to him before stepping into Rain's room, laying her on her bed and pulling her shoes off for her. Slipping the covers over her body under her chin, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead whispering how much he loved her. A small smile crossed her lips, a fang poking out over her bottom lip. His smile grew wider, and he brushed back her bangs a bit.

As he made it back down to his room Ray was already curled up on the bed, yet he wasn't asleep. He lifted his head a bit from his pillow, smiling as Kai walked in.

"So?" He asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"I think we should have another kid." Kai cut to the chase, he didn't like beating around the bush.

Ray's eye's widened, mostly in shock but there was tint of joy in the way they started to shine. "Are you serious?" He pushed himself up, trying to see if Kai was only tricking him.

"Yeah." Kai nodded undoing his jacket and pulling it off, careful to not let his pill bottle slip out.

"What made you change your mind?" Ray tilted his head, still trying to figure out if Kai was serious.

"Dunno. Just think it'd be nice for Rain to have a sibling." Kai shrugged, settling down on the bed beside Ray.

"I think she'd love that." Ray smiled.

"I want to use my DNA." Kai stated, looking at Ray to see if he would protest.

"Okay." Ray nodded, he liked the idea.

"I would suggest using Hilary, but she might not like the idea of being pregnant back to back." Kai chuckled.

"We can find someone else." Ray shrugged. "Dunno who, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Where do we even start?" Kai asked, the idea seemed so simple at first. Now, he had no clue where to even begin.

"We can't really ask Tyson and Max, all they had to do was ask Hilary…." Ray thought it over. "I don't know."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Kai started to sink down into the bed, resting his head on his pillow folding his arms behind his head.

"Are you going to change your mind in the morning?" Ray asked, leaning over him.

"No." Kai chuckled.

"Promise?" Ray pressed, leaning closer the tips of his hair brushing Kai's bare chest.

"Promise." Kai answered, trying to ignore the tickling of Ray's hair on his skin.

"I'll hold you to it, then." Ray planted a quick kiss on Kai's lips before snuggling up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, his legs tangling between Kai's.

It didn't take long before they fell asleep peacefully, the only noise came from their ceiling fan as it spun around circulating the air in the room. Around three in the morning Kai shot up from the bed, a cold sweat clinging to his body as he tried to still his erratic breathing. His stomach coiled and he shoved himself from the bed, running to the bathroom. He made it in time to the toilet, heaving into it as his stomach contents forced their way up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he was done, his breath caught in his throat as blood smeared on his skin.

"Hey, you alright?" Ray called sleepily from the bathroom door way, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah… Bad Chinese food." Kai stood, flushing the toilet and hiding his arm behind his back. "Go back to bed." He tried to hide the shakiness in his voice, Ray nodded only half awake and shuffled back to the bed.

"Shit…" Kai cursed, scrubbing the blood off his arm under the sink's faucet.

Hands placed back on the counter of the sink, he stared at his reflection. He still hated looking back at himself, hardly recognizing the man in the mirror. In the morning he would call the specialist, he would get through this and fight this tooth and nail. He wasn't going to leave Ray a single parent, he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade, or it's characters.**

* * *

The party went off without a hitch, Ray had calmed himself his usual way; by downing a pill or two. He hadn't counted, just tossed some into his hand and flung them down his throat. It didn't take long for them to take effect, he was practically dancing around the house on his toes. The kids from Rain's class didn't have an empty cup, nor were they bored by the games and other activities Ray had planned. Tyson and Max did their best to help, but eventually realized they were just getting in his way and found themselves in living room, with a few of the other kids playing video games. Kai mostly hovered around Rain, making sure that whenever a little boy from her class got to close he would shoot them a glare from the corner of his eye.

By the end of the party and the other kids had been picked up, Ray was dragging his feet. The pills having worn off an hour ago, and his legs could barely hold his weight. Rain and Makoto had retired upstairs to play with a few of her new toys, one of them being her own plastic bey dish and new blade modeled by Kenny. Makoto had brought his own blade, without a bit-beast as they didn't want the house to come crashing down on them.

Swirling his glass of vodka Kai was placed in his usual spot by the fire place in the sitting room, Ray flopped himself down on the couch. Laying over Kai's lap, his legs hanging off the arm rest of the couch. Max chuckled, taking a sip of whiskey Kai had offered. Tyson was upstairs with the kids, teaching them some basic moves and could be heard from downstairs.

"The party was nice." Max offered.

Ray nodded, too tired to say anything. Kai smirked, running his hands through Ray's loose hair. Getting a light purr in response to the touch, nestling his head in the dips created by his arms.

"Is there anything to clean up, I don't mind?" Max went to stand.

"No, I already took care of it." Ray waved him back down.

"Shouldn't push yourself so hard." Kai said before finishing his glass.

"Hn…" Was all Ray could muster.

"So. The kids want to know if we can take them to the park tomorrow, to test out their blades." Tyson said as he came down the stairs.

"I have work tomorrow, but that's fine." Kai nodded, while Ray nodded in his lap. "Ray, get up my legs falling asleep." Kai pushed, Ray sat back slumping against the arm rest as he laid his legs out the length of the couch.

Kai stood, checking his watch for the time and started to his bedroom. He needed his meds before the pain came, and he was glad the second one he had taken earlier that day was still lasting. Even though he wanted to go with the others to the park, he was supposed to be seeing the specialist in the morning. Saying he had work was just a lie, and he didn't like the idea of lying; but it needed to be done, at least that's what he told himself.

Digging his bottle out of its hiding place on the top shelf of the closet, he paused. It hurt him to be lying to Ray and Rain, but he knew he couldn't tell them. In the back of his mind, he knew Ray was still using. Yet, he wasn't sure where he was hiding the pills now and he couldn't just get in his face about it. After popping a pill down his throat, he poked his head out of the bedroom door.

"Max." He called, causing the blonde man to pop his head up from over the couches that sat in front of him.

Kai waved him over, getting questioning looks from Tyson and Ray, though neither said anything when the door closed behind Max. Kai shifted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's up Kai?" Max asked, he felt a bit uneasy being in their room.

"Ray's using, nothing hard or illegal. But I prescribed him muscle relaxers because he was having to fly a lot for work, but he's become addicted to them. If you noticed the past few days you've been here, he's been under a lot of stress. Mainly caused by himself, but he takes the pills to cope. Rain mentioned Mariah, not in person or anything, it was when she was asking for a sibling and all. But it upset him, like always, and he used too many. It had been months since he had used, and now it's getting back to the point of him using daily." Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was starting to feel a headache by talking so much. He felt like he was rambling, and the look Max was giving him wasn't helping.

"Is that why you asked me to keep an eye on him?" Max asked, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yes." Kai nodded, taking in breath of air. "I'm tired of fighting with him about it, I know he's tired of fighting about it… Max, the school threatened to take Rain away." At that Max's mouth fell open, and he stared at Kai.

"It's gotten that bad?" Max asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes." Kai nodded again, feeling as if that was all he could do now. "The first time was when we got a letter pertaining to Mariah, she declined signing her rights away so that I could adopt Rain fully. It just got worse over the months after that, and then we got another letter about a month ago saying she was up for parole." Kai paused, trying to study Max's expression and sighed again.

"He never said anything to me." Max mumbled, feeling a bit hurt now.

"He doesn't want to bother you too much." Kai offered, and now he felt bad for putting all this on Max's shoulders.

"Why would they give her parole?" Max asked, a flash of anger crossing his features. "She doesn't deserve any kind of freedom."

"Good behavior I suppose." Kai shrugged, he had said the same thing when they received the letter.

"Do you think he'll get mad at you, for telling me?"

"At this point I don't care." Kai waved his hand in the air, as if waving Max's words away. "Just convince him to get help."

"I'll do my best." Max nodded, and took in his own breath of air and let it go in a deep sigh. "Is something else bothering you?" He eyed Kai quickly, having noticed the paleness in his features since he arrived.

"No." Kai said sternly, this wasn't about him and Max didn't need to know.

"Alright, thanks for telling me Kai. I'll see what I can do." Max gave him a friendly nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Rain's hand was wrapped tightly in Makoto's as they ran to the center of the park, other children were already caught up in their own beybattles. Tyson keeping up with the two, leaving Max and Ray behind as they decided to take their time. Max purposely stalling, and Ray not wanting to leave him behind kept with Max's pace. Max looked Ray over from the corner of his eyes, he seemed normal and not as bouncy as he had been the day before.

"What's on your mind Maxie?" Ray asked, over the years of knowing him he knew when Max was in deep thought.

"Nothing… How are you?" Max asked, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm fine." Ray was taken back a bit by the random question, but returned the smile with one of his own.

"Any news on the adoption?" Max asked, trying to tread carefully around the subject without being too blunt.

"Yeah…" Ray's smile faded and he stopped walking, Max coming to his side. "She won't sign the papers. Kai's had lawyers upon lawyers try to find a loophole, but nothing can be done." Ray sighed, his nerves starting to get the better of him and his arms trembled. Clutching his fists to calm himself, he wished he had brought his pills.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Max offered, noticing the trembling in Ray's arms. A pain of guilt swelled in his stomach, he didn't want to hurt his friend like this.

"It's alright… We're still trying though…" Ray tried to smile, but it was weak and unimpressive.

"Anything else happen?" Max asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Embracing for anything Ray may have thrown at him, for being so nosy.

"She might be getting out in a year or two… Not sure yet. She's up for parole now… It fucking sucks." Ray chuckled, trying to hide his anger.

"Does she know where you live?"

"No, but I know she'll find a way. The courts will call us to set up custody arrangements and shit." Ray wasn't one for cussing, so with him slipping two in the past minute meant he was pissed.

"That sucks man… Well, if you ever need to vent just give me a call. I'll always be here for you, you know." Max offered, giving Ray's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Thanks." Ray said, he was happy to hear that, but was also questioning why Max was so interested in these things suddenly. A thought crossed his mind that Kai had said something to him, and that was why he called Max into their room. Though he shoved the thought away, he could trust Kai not to disclose their personal business. Kai had always been a private man, shrugging his shoulders he started walking again.

"Any good news?" Max asked, following Ray's lead to the others.

"Kai's agreed to have another kid." Ray perked up a bit, he had been so involved with the birthday party he had forgotten to tell Max.

"Really?!" Max almost jumped.

"Yeah, he says he wants to use his DNA. Which is fine, can you imagine Max, a little Kai?" Ray was beaming now. "Though, we have no clue where to even start…" Ray muttered, feeling a bit defeated now.

"Look online, can find just about anything there these days." Max chuckled, liking the way Ray had become happy again.

"True." Ray nodded, coming up to the others and watching as Rain and Makoto battled in a bey dish. "Rain, you need to pull the cord faster next time." He offered, turning to her slightly and she nodded in understanding.

"Does she know?" Max leaned over and whispered to Ray.

"No… We're not going to tell her till we have everything settled." Ray whispered back.

"That's a good idea." Max pulled back into his own space, his attention going to the mock battle below him.

A comfortable silence befell them while Tyson gave out his own directions to Makoto, who was overtaking Rain's blade in the dish. Without much effort her blade was sent flying out of the dish, with a sigh she picked it up and set it back.

"Hold on." Tyson called, before the kids could get into another battle. "How bout it Ray, wanna go a round or two?" Tyson asked, holding his old Dragoon blade up.

"Sure Tyson." Ray shrugged, digging in his pocket for Driger.

The two kids came and stood by Max, as their fathers took their places over the bey dish. After the countdown they pulled the cords, Ray explaining to Rain how he did it with such force as she watched in awe. Makoto was bouncing on his heels, cheering for his father as Dragoon careened into Driger, pushing him towards the edge of the dish.

"A bit rusty, huh Ray?" Tyson smirked, for a minute looking like his old teenage self.

"Don't count me out yet, Tyson." Ray smirked back, he had never felt so at peace before.

It wasn't that he had given up blading, but his hands had been so tied the past few years he hadn't really done any. He would do practice trials on new blades that Kai's company came out with, but beyond that he hadn't really jumped into a battle like this before. He had missed it, he knew that. Driger was always in his pocket wherever he went, more for sentimental purpose, but now he was glad he had him. He needed this, needed the comfort of something so forlorn and familiar at the same time.

"Driger!" Ray called for his bit-beast, who obeyed and emerged from the bit chip.

"What is that?" Rain gawked as the white tiger emerged over her head, she had never seen her father battle before and was awestruck.

Her question went unanswered and soon Tyson summoned Dragoon from his bit, the sky blazing a light-blue over their heads and meshing together with Driger's lime-green outline. The blades in the dish crashed into each other with such force it caused them both to fly out, landing by their owner's feet.

"Not bad Ray." Tyson smirked, picking his blade up again.

"That was so cool dad!" Makoto beamed, running up to his father.

"Yeah papa, that was amazing. You're the best." Rain clutched to Ray's leg, causing Ray to chuckle lightly.

"No, he's not. My dad's the best." Makoto shot back, glaring at Rain.

"No, he's not Makoto. My papa won that match." Rain stuck her tongue out at him, clutching to Ray's leg tighter.

"It was a draw guys, that means no one won." Max interjected, he wasn't ready to deal with two angry kids.

"Max is right, nobody won. How bout we go get some pizza to bring home for daddy?" Ray asked, petting the top of Rain's hair. He too didn't want to deal with feuding children for the rest of the day, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

* * *

The ride to the pizza parlor was uncomfortable for the adults, Rain and Makoto weren't talking. Still caught up in their small disagreement about whose father was the best, it was silly and the adults tried to laugh it off. Though they tried their best to get the two to talk, neither child was having it. Max sat in the passenger seat, while Makoto sat in the captain's chair next to Tyson. Rain sat in the back, her arms crossed as she glared at the back of Makoto's head. Even at the pizza parlor they weren't talking. They argued over the type of pizza they wanted, fueling their fight more; to the dismay of their parents.

"Why don't we go swim? That should cool them off." Max offered, Tyson and Ray nodded as they pulled into the garage.

"Kai's home…" Ray mumbled as he slowly pulled the van up next to Kai's corvette.

Without much struggle, they got the kids out of the van. Ray ushering them up to the stairs so they could change into their swimsuits. Tyson was already pulling out plates and carrying it to the pool house, with the pizza. Max grabbed the soda they had also gotten and some cups, following him outside. Coming down the stairs with a sigh, Ray headed into his room pulling his jacket off his shoulders.

"Everything alright?" Kai asked, looking over the paper in his hands as he laid out on their bed.

"Kids are fighting." Ray sighed. "We got some pizza and are going for a swim, want to come?" Ray asked, dropping his jacket on the chair that sat in the corner of their room by the closet.

"Sure." Kai shrugged, placing the paper and his glasses on the side table.

They changed quietly, almost knocking each other over as they stood too close while fitting their legs through their swim shorts. They laughed at each other, Kai backing away from him a bit.

"Can you braid my hair again, it got messed up in the battle." Ray huffed, having finished tying the strings to his swim shorts.

"Sure." Kai nodded, straightening his back he went to the bathroom to get the brush.

In a flash Ray was digging for his bottle under the mattress, finding it and chucking one pill down his throat he tossed it under again; at least he hoped he did. Just as Kai rounded the corner of the wall the bathroom door sat on. With a smile on his face he sat down, back to Kai as he let him untangle the mess that was his hair. He always liked Kai brushing his hair, it soothed him. A pain of guilt swallowed him whole, and he shifted on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kai pulled the brush back, afraid that he pulled too tightly on a knot.

"Nothing." Ray shook his head, trying to relax under the brush as Kai started again.

Outside their door they could hear the kids coming down the stairs, Rain was berating Makoto for getting stuck in the stairwell. Ray chuckled, as Kai gave a glare at the door; as if Makoto could even see him. After finishing with the braid, Kai sat the brush on the end of the bed and placed a kiss on the top of Ray's head.

"I'll get the towels." Ray offered, knowing that Kai was now on the hunt for Makoto.

By the time Kai had made it into the pool house, Makoto and Rain were already in the pool. Having downed their piece of pizza whole, they had made a bet at who would get in the water first. Makoto was first, which caused Rain to fume more. Tyson was sitting at the small patio table in the corner laughing, while Max tried to hide his amusement. Walking up to the other two, arms over his chest, Kai glared over his shoulder at Makoto then back to Tyson.

"What'd he do?" His voice was cold, and a look of anger was itching to spread over his eyes.

"Just some lovers spat, that's all." Tyson laughed, and the anger Kai was holding back flushed over his face.

"Care to say that again, Granger?" Kai took a threatening step, though Tyson hardly noticed.

"They're just fighting because Ray and Tyson had a draw from a beybattle earlier." Max saw the anger in Kai's face, and he jumped between the two.

"Oh Kai, will you cool it down a bit?" Ray sighed, coming up to them with the towels draping over his arms. "I swear, you are way over protective of her. She's 8. Take a chill pill." Ray sighed, setting the towels on the smaller table by the patio table. "Have some pizza, and stop your glaring." Ray shoved a plate with two pieces on it into Kai's chest.

Kai 'hned' at them, before finding a seat by the pool. He didn't care what Ray said, he wasn't happy with the fact the others were so calm. To him, it didn't matter what age Rain was. She was his daughter, it was his job to protect her. There was no way he'd allow her to be in love with a boy, or girl. A part of him knew that was stupid to think, he couldn't stop her if she found the right on. He only hoped it wasn't Makoto, he didn't need to be tied to Tyson for the rest of his life as in-laws. Rain and Makoto were good friends, had been since they were toddlers. It was only a matter of time, he knew that.

Not all his anger was towards Makoto, or Tyson's sick joke. He was still fuming from what the specialist had to say to him, they wanted more testing done. Wanted to make sure that his diagnosis was right the first time. His heart had sunk a little from the doctor's words, he didn't want to be given false hope. He wanted the disease to be dealt with quickly, and if it was at a different stage than previously thought, that would be harder to deal with. His nerves had been wrecked since then, he had tried to occupy himself with mundane paper work, but it failed. If anything, he was a bit relieved to see everyone together having a good time. With a sigh of defeat, he went to eating his pizza.

"Hopefully you have a boy next time." Max whispered into Ray's ear, who gave him a somber nod of his head.

It didn't take long before Rain and Makoto's small feud had dissipated, they played and laugh with each other again. Splashing around, having contests on who could hold their breath the longest under water. Tyson had jumped in and they played a few rounds of marco polo, Tyson having ran into the sides of the pool of several occasions, which caused the others to laugh at him. Max and Ray raced across the pool, Max beat him a few times before Ray gave up. Then Tyson and Kai raced, Kai beating him, even though it left him breathless. The kids raced, but they both only made it to the middle of the pool, before they gave up.

Next was a game of chicken, Rain on Kai's shoulders as Makoto got on Max's, since he was taller than Tyson and it evened the playing field. Water splashed around them, some getting in their eyes but they didn't care. They fought and pushed, hands slipping against wet skin until Rain and Kai pushed the other two into the water.

"Hey, you can't do that Kai." Tyson shouted from the steps of the pool.

"I just did." Kai smirked, pulling Rain from his shoulders.

"That's cheating." Tyson bit back.

"Round two then?" Kai threw some water towards Ray and Tyson, hitting them in the face.

"You're on. Hoist me up babe!" Tyson called as he swam his way over to Max.

"Rain, Makoto, go sit on the stairs. We don't want you two to get hurt." Ray ushered them away from the others, before swimming over to Kai. "You sure about this?" He asked, but didn't get a response as Kai had ducked under the water, pulling Ray's legs over his shoulders.

"How many pizzas did you eat Tyson?" Max swayed a bit, having lifted Tyson onto his shoulders.

"My whole box, c'mon steady yourself." Tyson gripped on to Max's shoulders, wrapping his ankles across his chest.

"This'll be easy." Ray smirked, as Kai had already balanced himself out.

Their children cheered from their safe spot on the stairs, Ray's hands already gripped around Tyson's upper arms trying to drag him forward. Kai stepped back, hoping to pull them down, but Max planted his feet firm into the bottom of the pool. Tyson pulled back, causing the other two to falter slightly. Ray smirked, and pushed back as he felt Kai move forward. Just as they were about to win, a sharp pain coursed through Kai's back and shoulders. Without thinking he dropped Ray backwards into the water, coming up for air he pulled a very confused Ray out of the water.

"What the heck?" Ray asked, his bangs plastered to his face.

"Sorry…" Kai mumbled, trying to hide the pain that flared up around him. "Shit!" He hissed, grabbing at his shoulder as he made his way over to the side of the pool.

"What's wrong?" Ray rushed over to him, but Kai had already pulled himself out.

"Just pulled something, I'll be back in a minute." Kai said, grabbing a towel from the smaller side table before leaving the pool room.

Ray and the others just stared at the door that closed behind Kai, unsure what to say or do next. Part of Ray felt bad for having hurt him, another part was nagging him that what Kai said wasn't truthful. He knew Kai, he wouldn't have given up on the win because of a pulled muscle. His battle with Brooklyn all those years ago, had cemented that belief. Something else was wrong, Ray could feel it.

Dripping water along the floor of the house, Kai made his way back to his room. Digging through the top of the closet he found his pills, taking two instead of his usual one. The pain was bad, he started to cough. Stumbling towards the bathroom, as he could feel his food starting to rise in his throat, his foot bumped into something on the floor just under the bed. He paused for a second, seeing the bottle on the floor he let out a low growl. Though he couldn't do anything about it now, and he rushed to the bathroom.

When he returned to the pool room, he stayed on one of the lounge chairs. His eyes locked onto Ray wherever he went in the pool, and Ray could feel the stares; even if his back was turned to Kai. It made him feel uneasy, and he tried to avoid catching his eyes with his. Max had taken notice, and caught Kai's attention for a second. Kai nodded, as if that would make Max understand what he was trying to convey. Luckily, Max knew what he was trying to say and nodded back in understanding. A thickness was starting to loom over their shoulders, now both their eyes were locked onto Ray.

* * *

After an hour of the kids playing in the pool, they were ushered into the showers and off to bed. Tyson and Max went soon after, having helped clean up the pizza and plates from the pool room. Kai had gone back to his bedroom, picking up the bottle he twisted it in the palm of his hand. Trying to think of what to do, he could hide it again and confront Ray later. After all, he didn't need to be making a scene with the others there. Though, if he dumped it out Ray would know and he wasn't sure how that would go over.

"Hey, wanna take a shower?" Ray asked coming through their bedroom door, Kai stuffing the bottle under him quickly; going unnoticed by Ray.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." Kai nodded, watching Ray walk by to the bathroom.

Kai pulled the bottle back out, tucking it back under the mattress. At least now he knew where they were hiding, when the others left he would confront Ray. Hoping Max would be able to convince Ray to get help before they left, three days was all they had.

"How's your back?" Ray asked as he could hear Kai step into the bathroom.

"It's alright now." Kai answered rather dryly, slipping out of his swim shorts.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Ray stepped to the side, letting Kai slip into the shower.

"I know." Kai gave him a questioning look. "It wasn't your fault."

"I can give you a nice back rub. Make up for it." Ray said teasingly, reaching up to Kai's shoulders.

Kai tensed at the touch, he didn't mean to but his anger about finding the pills hadn't left him. He was also angry with himself, for not disclosing his own problems to Ray. He wasn't fit to point fingers now, and that was why he had gone to Max for help. Ray felt the tension and pulled his hands away, his eyes dancing over Kai's back, trying to decipher what just happened.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Nothing…" Kai shifted where he stood, his back still to Ray as he let the water beat down on his hair.

"You're lying." Ray's anger rising, and he crossed his arms. "Look at me. Kai, I said look at me." With Kai not moving, he grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.

A silence fell between them, their eyes locked on the others for what seemed forever. Anger and concern in Ray's, guilt and anger mixed within Kai's. They both sighed, releasing the tension in their muscles, Ray uncrossed his arms and let them rest at his sides.

"What's going on?" Ray asked, almost in a whisper.

"Ray… I…." Kai trailed, his heart beating in his chest so hard he was sure it was going to break through his chest.

"Tell me. Please." Ray placed a gentle hand over Kai's chest, placing it over his heart where he could feel it pounding against his hand.

"Ray… I have cancer." Kai adverted his gaze, Ray's hand fell from his chest.

Tears were immediate, rolling down Ray's cheeks like a waterfall. Kai bit back his own, his heart felt like it was tearing in two. He didn't want to burden him, but he didn't want to keep it from him any longer.

"Kai… I…. Oh my god…" Ray buried his face in his hands, tears pooling out of his eyes.

Stepping closer Kai pulled him into an embrace, letting Ray bury his face into his chest. His body trembled from crying so hard, Kai's only response was to pull him closer. After a few minutes Ray recollected himself, he pulled slightly away and stared right into Kai's eyes.

"How long have you known?" He demanded, his anger flushing away his sadness.

"A few weeks now. It's in the early stages now… Saw a specialist today."

"So, you lied to me?" Ray cut through.

"Yes… I didn't want to tell you. Not with you having your problem…" Kai tried to defend himself, though the look he was receiving told him it wasn't working.

"You shouldn't have hidden this from me! How could you? What if one day I just came in the room and you were… You… How could you?!" Ray's voice was breaking through his new sobs, his anger becoming overwhelming now.

"I didn't want this to happen." Kai gestured towards him, indicating that he was talking about the new situation before him.

"What did you expect to happen?"

"It's only stage one right now. It's not severe, and I didn't want to alarm you if there wasn't a reason for it. I was trying to protect you."

"Quit trying to protect me, I don't need it. I need you to be honest with me, above all else." Ray spat back.

"I'm sorry…" Kai mumbled, he had no real words to say now. He knew this would have happened, and he regretted ever saying anything.

"What did the specialist say?" Ray shifted again, trying to cool down his anger.

"Just going to have a few more tests done. Make sure it is only stage one, that it isn't progressing." Kai shrugged, as if his words didn't really matter.

"Alright…" Ray nodded, his anger barely clinging to him.

"I'm sorry Ray." Kai offered, stepping closer only to have Ray back up.

"Just please, Kai… Don't. You knew what you were doing, so… Just… I don't even know." Ray pushed past him, not even finishing his bathing he grabbed a towel and started for the door.

Kai stayed under the water, as it was beating down on his back now. He wasn't sure what to say or do to make it better, this was why he didn't want to tell him, but now it was out there and he did. Quietly he turned off the shower, grabbing how own towel and wrapping it around his waist. Quietly he opened the door, only to find Ray fumbling with his pill bottle cap.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, dammit Ray!" Kai stormed over and snatched the bottle from his grasp. Ray just shot him his own glare, not caring he had been caught. "Really, is life that bad for you now you have to do this?" Kai asked.

"No, it's not…" Ray bit back.

"Then what the hell?" Kai asked, clenching the bottle in his hand away from Ray's grasp.

"It helps me deal with the stress…. Okay?"

"Stress, you're under that much stress you have to self-medicate? Last I checked, I'm the one over here with the real problem." Kai bit back, regretting the words as they slipped from his lips. He knew Ray had his demons still, what Mariah had done to him. What had transpired when their relationship first started out, he knew what he said wasn't right but it was too late now to take them back.

"I'm sorry, my problems are VERY much REAL." Ray bit back, his pupils turning to slits from anger.

Turning on his heel he went over to his dresser, dug around until he pulled out a paper and threw it at Kai. With a questioning look at Ray, Kai pulled the paper closer to read. His eyes widened at what was written, and he looked back to Ray. Suddenly he knew, it all came crashing down on him like a weight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai asked, setting the paper on the bed beside him.

"Same reason you didn't tell me about your problem." Ray huffed, his nerves were on the verge of snapping now.

"Fair enough…" Kai shrugged, his body and mind were getting too weak now to finish arguing. "What do we do?" Kai asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing… Her plane gets here in a week." Ray sighed, running a hand through his wet bangs. "Need to find a way to tell Rain…" He mumbled before digging through his drawers for some clothes.

Kai nodded, glancing at the paper beside him again. At first, he didn't want to believe it, but there it was in front of him. Mariah would be in Russia within a week, and they were going to start the custody battle soon. He knew he had the lawyers on his side, but there was still a flit of doubt in his mind.

"Ray." He called softly, adverting his gaze up to Ray across the room from him. Ray looked up after fitting into a pair of sweats, he could see the defeat in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He sighed back.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Just wanted to stop by and say thank you to all who are reading this, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or the characters.**

 **[] Represent them speaking in Russian.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

For once, the children noticed the tension that hung around the house. Max and Tyson had noticed it, trying to diffuse it best they could. They only had two days left, and they didn't want to leave the other two like this. All the while Kai and Ray ignored the tension that clung to them. In the sitting room, kitchen, bedroom, the tension was only getting thicker by the day. They tried to put on their own mask, for the sake of their daughter and guests; but the masks were failing.

He wasn't sure how they had convinced him, but now it was too late to back out. A date, that's what doctor Max and Tyson prescribed. Offering to watch Rain, while he and Kai went out to enjoy each other's company. Ray had scoffed in Max's face, he didn't want anything to do with Kai right now.

Yet, here he was getting ready to go out with his husband. Hands in his hair, trying to figure out how he wanted it to look. Towel around his waist as he had yet to dress, he could hear Kai shuffling in the room; through the slightly opened bathroom door. He grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as he knew Kai would try to pick a fight with him over how long he was taking. Part of him didn't care though, he was awaiting it just so he could call off the whole 'date'.

He started to go slower in getting ready, hoping to piss Kai off more. It's what he deserved, after pouring Ray's pills down the toilet. So, he told himself, and yet he was glad he did at the same time. His nerves were fried to no end, he got headaches during the day at random hours. All side effects of withdrawal symptoms, but he pushed past it; he knew all along he had too.

It wasn't just that though, he was still fuming over Kai hiding his diagnosis to him, he tried to understand but it still hurt him. He knew Kai fully believed he was doing it for the better, but Ray needed him to understand that he was capable of handling it.

With a sigh he sat his brush down on the counter, having parted his hair to the right of his face. His bangs pulled up a bit, causing them to sweep around the side of his head, so his hair wasn't right in his eyes. He sighed again, pulling away from the counter and heading into the bedroom. Kai was still busy dressing, he had paced around the room trying to find something to wear. Ray watched quietly, stifling a laugh as he watched Kai's face scrunch up at the prospect of wearing one shirt over the other.

"Need help?" Ray's voice almost caused Kai to jump out of his skin, he hadn't truly heard that voice in days.

When he did it was because Ray was lashing out at him, sometimes fists followed. He never hit back, he would never dare. For a moment he just stood, starring at Ray still holding two shirts in each of his hands.

"I don't like either, really." Ray moved closer, stepping past Kai and digging around the closet. With his back turned, he missed the soft smile that crossed Kai's lips. It faded when Ray turned around, holding out a silk dark-blue button-down dress shirt.

"Here." Ray took the other two shirts from Kai's hands, pushing the one he pulled out into a free hand. "I always liked this one." He turned and put back the other two in the closet, before going to his dresser for his own clothes.

Quietly they dressed, Kai pulling the silk shirt on and buttoning it all the way up. He slipped some dark jeans on, and his better-looking shoes. Ray pulled on a red cotton polo, buttoning the first two buttons and leaving the other, showing a bit of his collar bone. Slipping into a pair of stone washed jeans, that came around his calves. Pulling his nicer slippers on, much like the ones he wore as a teenager. He sighed once again, as Kai clasped his watched around his wrist and started out of the room.

"Now you two go and have some fun." Max offered, making sure to push them towards the garage; the second they had emerged from the bedroom.

"We'll just order some pizza and find some movies to watch." Tyson continued, helping his husband usher the other two out.

Kai stopped and pulled his wallet out, handing over a few bills to them.

"Keep it, we'll take care of it." Max pushed Kai's hand back.

Kai nodded, he hadn't really spoken much since his and Ray's last fight. He didn't really know what to say, or what to do. He was happy for Max and Tyson being there for once, and he gave them a soft smile before heading into the garage.

"Thanks... I guess." Ray mumbled, stalling in the door way for a moment before Max shoved him through the door, locking it behind him.

Ray slumped his shoulders forward, before straightening himself up. He knew he had to make things right, they couldn't keep living this way. Kai was there when he needed him, now it was his turn to be there for Kai. A smile crossed his lips as Kai walked around the van to his black 97' corvette.

"What's wrong, don't want to take Jesse?" Ray asked, coming further into the garage, the smile plastered on his face.

"Who?" Surprisingly his voice wasn't hoarse, from not speaking much the past few days.

"Jesse." Ray said, laying a hand on the hood of the van.

"No." Kai glared at him, then to the van. "And why did you name it?" He asked, watching Ray step around the front of the corvette to the passenger side.

"I named your car too." Ray smirked, knowing he'd get a priceless reaction from him.

"I don't want to know." Kai held his hands up.

"But it's such a cute name." Ray pouted as he slid into the red leathered seat.

"Not listening." Kai said as he stuck the keys into the ignition, causing the car to roar to life.

"You took your pain meds, right?" Ray asked, a look of concern crossing his features.

"Yes."

"You have an hour till your next one, right?"

"Yes. Unless the pain spikes beforehand." Kai answered, then gave him a questioning look. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, just making sure you didn't forget anything." Ray gave him an innocent smile.

Kai rolled his eyes, putting the car in reverse as the garage door opened behind them.

Pulling them out into the street, he gave a smirk at Ray and revved the engine a few times. The car vibrated, giving off a low roar.

"Kai... No" Ray warned, a look of panic crossing his features. With a hint of amusement mixed in his tone.

Kai threw the gear into drive, taking off down the road. Ray clutched at the door frame, his other hand clutching to Kai's forearm that rested over the center console as his hand clutched the gear shift. Throwing it into second and then third, reaching 80 by the time he made it out of their neighborhood. By then Ray stilled in his seat, unclenching the door frame and Kai's forearm. He sighed, and shifted in his seat to get a bit more comfortable. Kai headed out for the freeway so they could head out towards the city, a gasp escaping Ray's lips as Kai pulled out of the merge in front of a large truck.

"Kai… I swear to god…" Ray threatened over the truck's blaring horn.

"What, not having fun yet?" Kai's smirk grew into a wild smile, throwing the car into fourth gear and speeding off.

"Where are we even going?" Ray asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Nothing had been said about where they'd go, he was too upset to care until now.

"There's a club not too far into the city, we'll go there for a while and then get something for dinner." Kai answered, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Really?" Ray deadpanned, giving him a glare.

"Really." Kai answered as he stuck one between his lips, lighting it as he kept his knee under the wheel to steady the car.

Ray rolled his eyes as the smoke started to spill into the interior, rolling his window down to let it out.

"I haven't had one in months." Kai answered his unspoken question, focusing back on the road.

"That's nice…" Ray sighed. "I'm sure the doctors will be pleased to know." A hint of anger and sarcasm rested in his words, getting a smirk for his words.

"I didn't get it just from smoking. I'm pretty sure growing up in the Abbey had something to do with it as well." Kai offered, remembering the stale damp air. It wouldn't have surprised him if the others had problems from living there, he had heard Boris had died of cancer three years after the collapse of BEGA.

"Well, I'm sure that's not helping." Ray sighed and plucked the half way done cigarette from Kai's lips, tossing it out the open window. "So, why clubbing?" He settled back into his seat.

"Never been, at least with you. Thought it'd help us unwind a bit, been kind of tense back home." Kai answered, his eye catching the exit he was too take coming up.

"Kind of?" Ray chuckled. "That's an understatement." He shook his head a bit, a small smile crossing his lips.

"What's done is done, either we move past it or don't. I'm willing to, are you?" Kai asked as he merged to his exit.

"Do I have a choice?" Ray mumbled, his hands clasped together in his lap. "I want to Kai, I really do. We've been through enough already, with how this whole thing started to Mariah and Tala. I don't see why we can't get past this, but it did hurt me you didn't trust me enough. I understand why you couldn't, I mean, I did try to down my whole bottle when you told me… And I'm sorry for all that. I know I'm weak, I shouldn't be…"

"You're not weak, you've had some terrible stuff happen to you. I get it, but you need professional help. I hurt too when you kept doing it, I didn't want to hurt you by keeping my problem from you. I needed you to be stronger, in order to get us through it." Kai reached over the center console and took one of Ray's hands in his, placing it over his leg as he guided the car through the city traffic.

Ray let a small smile form on the corner of his lips as he settled into the chair further, a calm quiet enveloping them as he watched out his window at the city landscape.

It took a few minutes to press through the traffic and lights, but they eventually made it to the club Kai was taking them too. Lights of all different colors swam over the outside of the building, the loud noise escaping through the doors every time they were opened. Parking near the entrance, Kai turned off the car and got out. In a brisk job around the front of his car he opened Ray's door, helping him out of the car. Their hands clasped together as they started for the doors, by-passing the large line that stood outside.

Ray could feel himself shrink back from the angry glares and mumbles, as Kai handed the bouncer a few good 100's from his wallet gaining them access to the club. Kai's hand clenched around Ray's tighter, as to not lose him in the crowd they were swarmed by as they stepped in. The music vibrating Ray's ear drums, the smell of smoke and alcohol circled around the air. He bit his bottom lip from nervousness, trying to stick close to Kai's back as he led them to the bar.

"What do you want?" Kai asked over the music, leaning close to Ray's ears.

"Doesn't matter." Ray shouted back, and jumped closer as someone's hand came down on his ass. "Excuse you!" He yelled at the man behind him, his pupils turned to slits but it didn't seem to faze the drunken man.

["C'mon baby, let's go dance."] The man said, tugging on Ray's hair a bit.

["Get the fuck out of here before I break your teeth."] Kai snarled, pushing the man back away from Ray.

The man held his hands up in defense, mumbling some more Russian under his breath as he went to bother someone else.

"What'd he even say?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kai smirked, taking the two screwdrivers the bar tender had handed him during the slight scuffle. "Don't drink it too fast." Kai said, handing Ray his glass, leading him to a table between the dance floor and bar.

Ray nodded, a bit nervously his golden orbs dancing around at the people around him. He knew he was safe, but he had never been in a club before; nor had he ever been groped by a man besides Kai. His sipped his drink through the straw, at first he gagged on it and calmed his fit before he decided he liked the flavor and started to down it through the straw. Kai chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he settled into the chair at the table. Ray settled down beside him, watching the mass of bodies out on the dance floor. His head bobbing to the music a bit as the alcohol warmed his stomach, his head getting a bit light already. The music seemed to be drowning out in his ears, hearing it as if he were in a tunnel.

"What'd I say?" Kai asked, leaning closer to him as he noticed Ray smile for no reason.

"I dunno." Ray shrugged, having already finished his drink. "Be a dear and get me another?" Ray winked, though it was a sloppy wink and caused Kai to laugh at him.

"I'll get you something less strong. Remember we still need to eat." Kai stood, taking his glass with him incase Ray decided to snatch it while he was gone.

Once Kai's back was turned to him and he disappeared in the crowd surrounding the bar, another man stepped up to Ray at the table. Ray gave him a smile, not sensing any danger because of the alcohol in his system. He truly was a light weight.

["What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"] The man asked, his piercing blue eyes dancing over Ray's body.

"I… Have NO idea, what you just said." Ray chuckled, causing the man to smirk.

"Sorry about that, better?" The man asked, his Russian accent thick and heavy with his broken English.

"Sure." Ray nodded, a sloppy smile plastered to his face.

"Wanna dance?" The man asked, his blue eyes locked onto Ray's.

"Mmmm nope. Waiting for my drink." Ray shook his head, his bangs falling around his face.

"What would you like?" The man's slick voice broke over the change of music.

"Nothing." Ray giggled, he liked how the man's face scrunched at his response.

"Why are you playing hard to get?" The man asked, his eyes turning icy under his glare.

"Cus you can't get me." Ray laughed, holding his left hand up showing off his wedding band.

The man grumbled as he turned away, his face flustered. Kai coming back up, his back muscles tensed as he watched the man walk away.

"You alright?" He asked, setting down an apple martini for Ray and another screwdriver for himself.

"Just fine, see. You don't need to protect me all the time." Ray grinned, sipping his new drink.

A smirk crossed Kai's lips, finishing his drink in a few gulps. He pulled Ray away from the table, to the dance floor. He was better at holding his alcohol and his movements were fluid and graceful, pushing past the other bodies around them till they ended up near the DJ booth. Ray's legs however stumbled under him, he bumped into a few people and his cat-like reflexes were failing as a few people stepped on his toes. A tint of pink crossed his nose, the music still sounding like it was coming through a tunnel; even though he was right by the speakers.

Kai pulled him by the waist till their chests collided, Ray's hands running smoothly over the silk fabric that clung to Kai's chest. He was mentally thanking himself for picking the shirt out, it complemented Kai's paleness and red eyes. Their eyes locked into the others, Ray finding the rhythm to the music grinding his hips against Kai's. Kai stood like a wall, his hands running up and down Ray's sides gently, as he allowed him to take over the dancing. He wasn't very good at it, but his plans were already working out perfectly. A smirk crossed his lips, seeing Ray just dive into it all made him happy. He needed Ray to be at peace, and so did he.

Ray bumped harder against Kai slightly knocking him back, he regained his composure, digging his fingers into Ray's hips under his shirt. Ray gasped at the heat radiating from Kai's hands, causing him to speed up his grinding. Even without the alcohol in his system, he knew he would have already been doing this. He missed this closeness to his husband, he craved it. Keeping the dreadful thoughts of Kai's diagnosis at the back of his mind, he only wanted to focus on mending their strained marriage.

Reaching his hands up around Kai's neck, pressing his chest against Kai's he locked his lips to the other's. Kai's hands clasped around him harder, pulling him as close as possible. The alcohol mixed with their warm breath, and they pulled away almost breathless.

"Should probably get something to eat, before you get sick." Kai pulled Ray closer so he could hear him.

"Yeah…" Ray answered, his golden orbs hazed over by lust and desire.

Kai gently led him back out the doors of the club, opening the passenger door for Ray and closing it once he settled into the seat again. Kai climbed into the driver's seat, turning the key into the ignition before taking out of the club's parking lot.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kai asked.

"Russian." Ray smirked, licking his lips as he eyed Kai beside him.

"Later." Kai rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "There's an Italian place up ahead."

"Fine." Ray sighed, slinking down into his seat.

The drive wasn't long, and Kai pulled into the designated parking lot for the restaurant. As before he opened Ray's door, and led him to the front doors. The food hitting them like a ton of bricks, Ray's stomach turning as he stepped inside. The AC was on full blast, cooling their flustered skin from the club. They got a table by a window, the classical music a dull noise over their heads.

"Having fun?" Kai asked, picking up his menu.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." Ray smiled, a fang popping over his bottom lip. "It was really nice of Max and Tyson to watch Rain, I don't think we've been on a date since we brought her home." Ray rambled as he too looked over his own menu.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Kai sat his menu down, having picked what he wanted.

"What's wrong?" Ray glanced up, still not having any clue what he wanted.

"Do you still want to have another child?" Kai asked, he wasn't sure if now he wanted it. It made him unease to think about, especially if Ray wasn't going to get the help he needed.

"Of course, I do. Kai, why wouldn't I?" Ray chuckled, setting his menu down finally having picked something.

"Then for the sake of our children, get help. Okay?" Kai said sternly, yet his face held a soft expression. Reaching over the table and taking Ray's hand in his, gently squeezing it.

"I see…. I will Kai. I promise." Ray nodded. "Will you be able to use your DNA once you start treatment though?" Ray asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not doing chemo or radiation therapy." Kai said as he pulled back, resting against the back of his chair.

"But, Kai…" Ray went to protest until Kai held a hand up to stop him.

"It's still too early to know if I'll even need it. I'll have surgery to remove the tumor in my lungs, if that's all that needs to be done then I won't need it." Kai answered, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched Ray's face scrunch at his words.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Wednesday."

"I want to come, please?" Ray asked, seeing Kai's body tense at his question.

"I have work for you to do that day. I can't really afford you not to go to the office that day…" Kai sighed again as Ray's face scrunched more. "I'll make sure you come for the one after. This one they're just going back over my charts and results, probably have some more tests done." Kai offered, hoping that would calm the look Ray was now giving him.

"Alright… Promise?" Ray's face softened a bit, and he looked at Kai almost pleadingly.

"Promise." Kai nodded, then sat up as the waitress approached their table.

Luckily she spoke English and Ray was able to give her his order, Kai relayed his to her and she nodded and smiled at them before retreating from the table. There was a small silence that befell them until Ray shuffled his feet under the table, and he looked up at Kai with worry evident in his eyes.

"What are we going to tell Rain?" He asked, trying to not choke on his words.

"About me, or Mariah?" Kai asked.

"Both… I suppose." Ray shrugged.

"The truth. She deserves that from us." Ray nodded in agreement. "I already have a few lawyers set up to meet with us, once she gets here." Kai added, waiting for a reply. Ray only nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Ray breathed out.

"For?" Kai cocked him an eyebrow as he sipped at his water.

"Just… Everything I guess. I shouldn't have been mad at you the way I was, I shouldn't have been trying to self-medicate… Just… I've messed up a lot." Ray shrugged.

"I'm sorry too then. I shouldn't have hidden it from you, and I should have made sure you got the real help you needed. Life seemed to move so fast around us after Rain, it slipped my mind. You looked happy, acted happy. I thought you were." Kai sighed, placing his hand back over Ray's on the top of the table.

"I am happy, really, really happy. Just sometimes, life gets too hard…" Ray sighed, almost melting at the slight touch from Kai's hand over his.

"I know… Life's a bitch." Kai chuckled.

"Got that right, I wasn't expecting adulthood to be so filled with… Adult things. Ya know?" Ray chuckled back. "But we've done good, you've done good for us. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be." Ray gave him a soft sweet smile, getting one in return.

"You too. You and the guys have done a lot for me over the years, and it's what I needed."

"Is the alcohol still in you or something?" Ray laughed.

"No, but I can tell it's in you." Kai bit back playfully.

They separated their hands as their plates were brought out for them, a calm and joyful peace hanging around them during their dinner. They talked about mundane things, laughs and chuckles escaping their lips at Ray's poor attempts at jokes. They reminisced about their younger years, and pouted at the thought of being already in their 30's. Ray talked and almost bounced in his seat about another baby, overjoyed with the idea of another child. All the anger and hurt feelings were forgotten, they had found their peace; together.

After the pleasant meal they left, as before Kai helped Ray into the car before joining him in the driver's seat. A new wave of pride and joy filling his every being as he watched Ray lay his head back, dozing off before Kai had even started the car.

* * *

Kai gripped the steering wheel, a pain coursing through his back and shoulders. The car jerked to the right of the road, he bit his bottom lip trying to calm his nerves. Throughout the night he had forgotten to take one of his pain meds, and now he was regretting it. A curse passed his lips as another pain flared up between his shoulder blades, causing the car the jerk harder into a ditch. Ray sprang awake, eyes blinking incoherently around him. His body tensed as the car jolted around on the grass, Kai trying to steady the tires as they slipped over the wet grass.

"KAI!" Ray's voice broke through the air, and he closed his eyes tight as the car careened into a tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, are you guys? Just wanted to say thanks for checkin this out, if you're following along or not. Hope I haven't bored ya'll to death or nuttin.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or it's characters (Is this even necessary to put in? I have no idea.)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger from the last chapter. Figured I'd kept ya'll in suspense long enough, so here's ch 6.**

* * *

Just as the car started towards the tree, Kai spun the wheel to avoid Ray's side of the car from impacting with the tree. His body jerked against his door, the tree denting in the door pinning him to his seat. Biting through the searing pain he struggled to move, his seat belt locked against his chest making it harder for him to move. A rough pain ran up and down his left arm as the door pinned it against the side of the seat. The window had shattered, glass laid in his lap and tangled in his hair.

Ray hadn't been jolted as badly, but his head had hit the back of his seat. He was frozen for a minute till he felt hardly any pain, and sat up once he recollected himself. Trying to take everything in around him quickly, the tree he was sure he saw coming at him was now on the opposite side of the car. The windshield was cracked from the driver's side, where there was the most damage and stretched over the glass to his side. Ray gasped as his eyes fell on Kai, he was awake and alive and his breath released in a deep breath.

"You alright?" Kai said through a strangled breath.

"Yeah… Hold on, let me see if I can help." Ray unhooked his seat belt, leaning over to undo Kai's. "It's fucking stuck." Ray cursed out angrily, fighting with the clasp a few more times before giving up.

"There's a knife in the glove box." Kai nodded towards it.

Without hesitation Ray jerked the door open and pulled out the red and black pocket knife, he was going to have to ask questions later; about the knife and the gun, he briefly saw. Flicking it open with ease he started to cut at the strap that held Kai down, with another deep breath releasing from his lungs he sat back as Kai pulled himself free from his door and seat.

Ray almost jumped out of his seat as Kai's hands came and cupped his cheeks, Kai's eyes darting over his face and body inspecting him. He could feel Kai's hands trembling against his face, and he reached up gently and held onto his wrists with his own hands.

"I'm fine." Ray broke the silence, seeing the worry in Kai's eyes.

"God, I am so sorry Ray." Kai finally let out a shaky breath as his muscles relaxed.

"It's alright, we're alright. Can't say the same about Leslie though." Ray chuckled a little, as he saw Kai's expression from the name Ray gave his beloved car.

"It's replaceable, you. Are not." Kai pulled him closer placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What happened?" Ray asked as Kai pulled back, settling into his own seat.

"I forgot to take my meds…" Kai said angrily, but it was mainly aimed at himself.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Kai's anger still held in his tone.

"We should get a tow truck out here." Ray offered, opening his door and stepping out. Holding it for Kai as he slid over the center console and over Ray's seat, he wrapped his arms around Ray once he stood beside him.

"I'm fine." Ray chuckled a little, patting Kai on the back. "Take your meds now, I'll call for a tow." Ray pulled himself from Kai's grip, and dug out his phone.

Kai nodded his understanding, still shaken up a bit. He wasn't sure if he had ever been so scared in his life before. He dug around his pants pocket for his meds and popped one in his mouth. Ray was already on the phone with their insurance company, asking for a tow service. Just as he hung up a woman started coming down the slope of the ditch, her face flustered from having ran down up to them.

"I saw everything, are you two alright?" She asked, looking them both over. She was older than them, and so they just nodded to her. A bit thankful someone else was there.

"I called the police already, they're on their way here now. You look like you'll need some stitches." She said as she turned to Kai.

Ray looked over at him and for the first time noticed the gash that ran across Kai's forehead, blood was making his bangs stick to his skin. While more blood had spilled down the left side of his face, Kai wiped it with the back of his hand. He hadn't felt anything, but he knew there were pieces of glass stuck in his hands.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Ray turned back to the woman.

"Not a problem, I should have a small first aid kit in my car." She offered and before they could stop her, she was back up running the slope of the ditch.

"What a night." Ray sighed, shaking his head slightly as he took his place back beside Kai.

"Yeah." Kai answered, dancing his eyes over Ray's body again to make sure he hadn't missed anything; that Ray may have been trying to hide from him.

"I hope you're just trying to undress me, and not looking for something. I told you, I'm fine." Ray teased for a moment, then settled back to a stern tone placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry…" Kai trailed, the sounds of sirens breaking through his words as the police and ambulances arrived on the scene.

The woman from before came back down the slope of the ditch, followed by the paramedics and police. The paramedics took Kai over to the back of the ambulance, where they cleaned and inspected his wound, before stitching it up. The police had pulled Ray to the side, asking him for information about what had happened.

"I was asleep, I felt the car jolt when we went over the ditch. Then next thing I knew we were heading for the tree." Ray answered, a bit exasperated as his adrenaline that had been keeping him up was subsiding.

"How many drinks did Mr. Hiwatari have before driving?" The policeman asked as he wrote down a few notes on his pad.

"We both had two, about three or four hours ago." Ray answered. "He wasn't drunk officer, he has a medical problem and didn't take his meds on time." Ray offered, as he saw the look the office gave over his shoulder at Kai.

"What medical problem does Mr. Hiwatari have?" The officer jotted down some more.

"He… He has cancer sir. Stage one lung cancer. He gets pains in his back and shoulders, that's what the meds are for." Ray felt a bit uneasy telling the officer that, but if it kept Kai from getting a DUI he had to be truthful.

"Alright, thank you." The officer nodded and turned away back to his car, to finish his notes.

Ray sighed as he walked over to the back of the ambulance, standing off to the side as the paramedics finished pulling out the glass in Kai's hands and arms. He took his shirt and shook it out, hoping there wasn't any left before slipping it back on.

"Thank you." Ray said as the paramedics stepped away from Kai, after they gave him instructions to see his primary doctor if he was feeling worse by morning.

"Mr. Hiwatari." The officer called and they both turned. "Just the one." The driver pointed his pen at Kai.

Ray's heart sunk a little as he watched Kai walk over quietly to the officer, he didn't understand anything they were saying as they spoke in Russian. He waited for a while, shuffling where he stood until Kai started back over to his side.

"So?" Ray asked.

"Just a warning for now." Kai answered, putting an arm around Ray's shoulders, drawing him closer to his side.

The ambulance and police car drove off, and they waited on the side of the road for their tow. A large burly man stepped out and inspected the wreck at the bottom of the ditch, with a gruff noise he began working. Hooking the car up to his truck, and ushering the two into the front of his truck. Ray sat in the middle as he rested his head against Kai's shoulder, who was busy looking completely devoid of any emotion as he watched the road in front of him.

 _"I could have killed us… Him… Dammit!"_ Kai's teeth clenched amongst his thoughts, and then they softened as he could feel Ray nuzzle closer to his neck.

The ride home was quiet, Kai's own dark tension hung around him. He didn't feel upset as he watched the tow-man unload his car on the driveway, he was more than happy to have Ray standing beside him. He thanked the man, and pulled Ray close to his side again as they made their way into their home. Just as they reached the door, it flung open. Tyson and Max meeting them, worry written all over their faces.

"We saw the flashing lights from the room. Are you guys alright?" Max asked, stepping back so the other two could get inside the house.

"I'm fine, Kai got the brunt of the force. He had to get several stitches on his forehead, had glass everywhere." Ray began, his body suddenly feeling very weak.

"What happened then?" Tyson asked, almost gawking at the two.

"Lost control of the car." Kai answered, pushing past the three of them to his bedroom. He needed to shower, get the blood off and the rest of the glass in his hair out; and to also calm his nerves.

"How was Rain?" Ray piped up, after their bedroom door closed behind Kai.

"She was good, her and Makoto fell asleep about two hours ago." Max answered. "Can I get you anything?" He added, eyeing Ray up and down much like Kai had done.

"No, I just need to go to bed. Thank you though." Ray gave him a reassuring smile, heading towards his room. He paused by the door, hand holding the handle and turned over his shoulder. "Thank you, guys. We really needed this night."

"Not a problem." Max began

"Just wish it ended better than it had." Tyson finished, wrapping an arm around Max's shoulders and leading them up the stairs.

Ray nodded to them as they disappeared up the stairs before going into his room, locking the door behind him before heading to the bathroom. The night wasn't over yet, and he needed to make sure Kai was alright. The shower was on, steam billowing around the bathroom as Kai had put it on as hot as it would go. Ray quietly undressed, throwing his clothes in a separate pile from Kai's; as he figured they'd have to be thrown away now. He stepped in behind Kai and almost jumped as he could hear the soft sobs coming from him, not noticing he had even joined him in the shower. Ray's heart stopped for a moment, and with a sad smile he pulled Kai close to his chest.

"I'm fine, we're fine." He coaxed, trying to still the trembling man in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ray." Kai bit through sobs, his adrenaline had finally fled from him; leaving him a complete mess. "I could have… Could have killed us… You… How would I live with myself?" He bit his bottom lip, trying to still himself and his nerves.

"All that matters, is that you didn't. We're here, we're fine. I am, you are too. Please don't beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault." Ray soothed, rubbing Kai's back with gentle hands.

Kai nodded, the last of his sobs dying out as he recollected himself. Standing taller than before, his shoulders protested but he pushed through the slight pain. He'd take another pill after the shower, he wasn't sure if it was because of his disease or the wreck now.

"Better?" Ray asked, a small smile coming to his lips.

Kai nodded again as he turned to him, pulling him into his chest placing a kiss on his forehead. Ray leaned into his shoulders, embracing him further as their bodies melted together. Kai drew his lips from Ray's forehead down the left side of his face, breathing in his scent and taking in the lines and curves of his facial features till he reached down his neck. Ray's head tilted to the right, exposing more skin for Kai's lips to explore, a purr vibrating from his neck. His fingers clinging to the ends of Kai's darker blue strands, while Kai's own hands tangled with the back of Ray's now soaked hair.

Ray bumped his hips into Kai's as his lips had trailed further down his neck, sucking on the space where his shoulder and neck met. In response to the grinding of Ray's hips, Kai brought a hand between them and started to rub his hands along Ray's hardness. A moan escaping Ray's lips from the ministrations on his skin, pushing further into Kai's hand. Kai kept a loose hold around Ray's erection, allowing Ray to set the pace as he thrusted himself in and out of Kai's grasp. A slight bruise was starting to appear on the spot Kai had been mending to, nipping at the purple skin a bit before trailing his tongue along Ray's jawline.

After a harder bite on his neck, Ray gripped Kai's hair and pulled his head away from him with a low hiss. Getting a smirk in response to his actions, Kai's eyes shining brightly into his own.

"I was going to be nice, but not now." Kai whispered huskily into Ray's ears, sending shivers down his spine with excitement.

Tightening his grip around the head of Ray's erection in a strong clamp, just as Ray had tried to thrust away. A sharp moan passed Ray's lips, his fingers pulling Kai's hair hard again in response. Without realizing it, Ray's back was pushed roughly against the other side of the shower's wall. Kai separating Ray's legs as he grabbed hold with both hands, working harder against him than before. Ray's legs became weaker with every pull and tug against him, biting his bottom lip as shivers coursed through his body. Before he knew it, he was seeing stars and white lights, his orgasm came crashing through his body as he spilled out over Kai's hands and stomach.

"Damn." Ray cursed under his shaking breath.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kai informed, pressing his own hardness between Ray's legs.

The tip brushed along Ray's lower half, sending another jolt of excitement through him. His hands came to rest on Kai's shoulders, making sure to keep a lighter grip on his left one. His nails dug into his skin as Kai had begun to push into him, rubbing against every part of his lower half as he did so. Moans and purrs broke through his panting, his arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself standing. He jumped a bit as Kai's right hand clamped down on his ass cheek, giving it a tight squeeze. His lips had gone back to nibbling on his earlobe, Ray's head tilted automatically as he became lost in every part of Kai's movements.

A loud smack resonated through the shower, Kai's hand landing against tan skin causing Ray to buck his hips against Kai's once more. A smirk played on his lips as he trailed down Ray's jaw line, finding the soft spot that he knew was Ray's weakness. Without willing them to, Ray's legs gave way under him. Kai's arms had wrapped around him before hand, clinging him to his waist as he wrapped Ray's legs around him. His hands still firmly planted on Ray's ass as he snuck a finger inside him, causing Ray's back to arch until he was leaning against the shower wall again. Another moan escaped him as another finger found its way inside him, pushing and scissoring him open.

By the time Kai had finished stretching out his husband's entrance, his arms were getting weaker and he placed Ray's feet back on the floor of the shower. Stepping back, he glanced over the panting neko-jin before him, the water spilled down tan skin and his chest rose and fell erratically. His long hair clung to his chest, sides and back. His eyes were half lidded, only slight bits of gold seeped through as he kept his back against the warm tile wall.

"God, you're beautiful." Kai traced a finger down Ray's chest to his hips, running it back up enjoying the way Ray's body twitched under his touch. "Turn." Kai ordered, licking his lips hungrily as Ray did as he was told.

It was a slow roll along the shower wall, his legs still feeling like jelly under him. He pressed the palms of his hands above his head, purring softly as Kai ran a hand through his hair. A hiss followed the purr when Kai gripped it in his fist, tugging on it as he used the other hand to spread his legs further. Ray's lower half pushed closer to Kai, as he embraced for impact. It came slow at first, till Kai could feel Ray relax under the pressure. Nails dug into the tile wall, chipping it partly as his body tensed again against another hard thrust.

"Shit." Kai groaned out, pulling Ray's hair harder as he slid back before thrusting in harder.

Ray spread his legs further, pressing his lower half a bit higher for Kai. Another thrust hit him, almost sending him over the edge again. A loud moan echoed through the bathroom, causing Kai to respond with another hard thrust. Releasing Ray's hair, pulling it to the side to keep it out of the way. Kai clamped his hands down on Ray's hips as he threw himself back into him, each thrust became harder and more fluid until he came over the edge. Ray following suit as he spilled out again with a low cry, mixing with the moan erupting from Kai's throat.

Unable to move, Kai leaned forward a bit resting his forehead on the space between Ray's shoulder blades. They both trembled against the other, panting heavily. The water had turned cold long ago, but neither had cared. After stilling their bodies, Kai pulled away from Ray with a low hiss. Turning the water off and grabbing a towel for both of them, Kai started out of the shower first and dried himself off as he headed to the bedroom. It took Ray a bit longer before he had dried off completely, when he entered the bedroom Kai was already asleep on the bed. His towel left on the floor by the bed, the sheets wrapped around him tightly.

Ray smiled at the sight, seeing Kai be at complete peace even after the accident that night. It warmed his heart and soul, he truly did love his husband. He knew he would always be there for him, making good on his vows. Quietly he turned off the lights before slipping into the bed next to Kai, wrapping his arms around his back as he nuzzled into Kai's neck. Enjoying the rhythmical movements of Kai's breathing, and the light snores that emitted from him with each express of air. It didn't take long till Ray fell asleep, for the first time in three days he was elated and content.

* * *

The blaring from Ray's phone jolted him from his peaceful sleep, groaning he rolled over and snatched it off the top of his side table.

"Hello." He groaned out angrily.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I'm sorry for waking you so early but this is urgent. My name is Priscilla Mayweather, I am Mariah Chen's lawyer calling on her behalf. It seems that there is a slight change of plans, and we'll be in Russia tomorrow morning. We hope this isn't causing too much trouble, but we would like to start the custody case as soon as possible."

"Great." Ray sighed, and hung up the phone before she could continue talking. Resting his arm over his eyes, as if the world just came crashing down on him.

"What's wrong?" Kai shifted, he had woken up when the phone went off.

"Mariah will be here tomorrow…" Ray groaned, then shook his head. "This fucking sucks…" His hissed, and got to his feet.

"How do you want to tell Rain?" Kai asked as he sat himself against the headboard, watching as Ray went about the room getting dressed.

"I don't know yet." Ray bit back, not meaning to take out his frustration at Kai. Pulling on a pair of white basket-ball shorts and a black tank top, pulling his hair out from under the shirt with a huff of air. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Kai chuckled. "Max and Tyson are leaving tomorrow, should we wait until then to tell her?"

"No… She could use Makoto's help being here still. In case she doesn't take it well." Ray answered as he started to the closet, digging around in a few boxes on the top shelf.

"What're you looking for?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"This." Ray said, pulling out a small photo of him and his old team from a box.

Kai nodded in understanding as he glanced at the photo, it had been taken after the third world championships; the one where they had all gone back to their old teams to compete against Tyson.

"We should tell her after breakfast though." Ray stuffed the picture in the deep pocket of his shorts.

Once again Kai nodded, and taking that as his cue he pulled himself from the bed to get ready for the day. Dressing in a pair of light-gray sweats and a red tank top that clung to him; hugging his chest like a second skin. Once he sat his glasses over his face, he pulled his pain meds out of the side table and popped one in his mouth.

Stepping into the main room he could already smell the bacon and pancakes from the kitchen, he turned towards the stairs to wake the others. Silently praying that everything would go fine, he needed it to; for both their sakes. Rain was easy to wake up, she was used to rising early in the mornings and got up without much of a fuss. Max answered the door to the room they set up for them, with a sleepy grin on his lips he nodded to Kai as he told him breakfast would be ready soon.

By the time Kai had reached the kitchen, Ray had finished making the food. A cup of coffee was sitting on the counter for Kai, and even though Ray looked to be content he could tell he was far from it. Stepping behind him, as he was busy pulling plates from the cupboards, Kai slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. Kissing his cheek then the corner of his mouth, pulling away as they heard the others coming down. Though his small caress and signs of comfort were enough to settle Ray's nerves, the tension in his muscles relaxing and he put on a warm smile to great everyone, as they stepped through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Papa!" Rain clung to him, greeting her father with a bright smile.

"Hey sweetie, did you enjoy your night with uncle Max and Tyson?" He asked, petting her soft raven hair.

"I sure did. Are you and daddy happy now?" She asked, pulling away glancing between the two.

"Yes Rain, we are. We're also sorry for upsetting you any because of our problems." Ray gave her another smile, which she returned before bouncing towards the table at the other end of the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling today Kai?" Tyson asked as they sat down at opposite ends of the table.

"Fine." Kai answered, sipping at his coffee.

Max and Ray passed out plates to the others before settling into their chairs beside each other. Rain and Makoto across from their respective parent, digging into their breakfast as if they were starving. The children, between bites of food, talked about their plans for the day while Max and Tyson discussed what they'd need to do once they returned home. Kai and Ray ate quietly, Kai keeping an eye on Ray's movements and expressions as he ate his food.

"Rain, once you wash off your plate, come back over here with us for a minute." Kai calmly said to her as she started to get up from the table, she nodded with a smile and went to do what she was told.

They waited till the others had finished, seeing that the three needed to discuss something Tyson coaxed Makoto and Max out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ray drew in a shaky breath, pulling out the photo in his pocket before he began.

"Rain… This… This is your mother." Ray placed the photo on the table, pointing out Mariah.

"She's pretty." Rain said, glancing at the photo.

"Sure." Ray nodded, trying his best not to cringe at the statement. "Rain… In a few days, you're going to meet her." Ray's arms were beginning to tremble and he pulled them to his sides, to hide them from her.

"Really?" Rain looked ready to burst with joy. "Is she going to be giving me a brother?"

Kai choked a little on his coffee and shook his head no to her, biting back the words he wanted to say.

"No sweetie… She's coming here because she wants to… Share you, with us." Ray tried to explain it best he could to her, without alarming her any.

"Okay." Rain tilted her head a bit, unsure of what that fully meant.

"She's not taking you away, but we need to settle things to make sure you get to know her." Ray explained.

"Why haven't I met her before?"

"Well… She did some bad things to your papa, and so she was in jail for a long time. She's been doing better, so they're letting her go early." Ray could feel hot tears threatening to slip through his eyes, biting them back he continued. "Even though she did some bad things to me, doesn't mean she'll hurt you. You are her daughter, and I'm sure she loves you very much. That's why we have to go figure out when she'll get to spend time with you. Do you understand?" Ray asked.

Rain nodded, pulling the photo across the table so she could look at it better. "Will she make me leave with her?"

"It's possible, we don't know yet." Ray clenched his fists under the table, trying to keep up the façade of being alright for her.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, looking both to her papa and daddy.

"We don't know yet." Kai answered as her eyes landed on him.

"We'll get it figured out though, I don't want you to worry about it. Alright, you and Makoto only have a day left before he has to leave." Ray reminded her as a look of concern crossed her face.

"Okay papa." She nodded. "Can I have this?" She asked, pointing to the photo.

Kai glanced at Ray to see what he would do, and Ray nodded to her. "Yeah, that's fine." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, papa." She picked up the picture in her hands, turning it over and back as if inspecting it for something else.

"We love you Rain, very much. So, we're not going to let anything bad happen, understand?" Kai spoke softly, but held a stern tone to his voice.

"Yes daddy."

"Alright, go find Makoto and go play." Kai ushered her out of the kitchen, she nodded and bounded out with the picture clutched to her chest.

Ray's shoulders slumped forward as he slid down his chair a bit, wiping the few stray tears that fell from his eyes. Kai reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"You did good." He said softly.

"Thank you." Ray breathed out, stilling his trembling. "I just hope we can win this."

Kai nodded, resting back into his own chair. "Me too."

* * *

A calmer tone came back around them as the day passed on, Ray seemed more relaxed and he didn't feel any regret in having told Rain of what was happening. They had agreed to tell Rain about Kai's diagnosis after the court proceedings, they didn't want to put too much on her shoulders at once. After lunch the adults found themselves sitting in the formal room downstairs, listening to the kids argue over who got to be first player on the game they were playing upstairs. The adults chuckled a little amongst themselves, shaking their heads as they listened a bit more to the argument.

"Man, I hope they don't fight like that when they're married." Tyson laughed, getting a glare from Kai.

"Don't look at him like that, you know it's going to happen." Ray smacked Kai's arm playfully, the others laughing around them.

"Hey, maybe our second children will marry too." Max piped in, laughing at the harder glare he received from Kai.

"Oh, you two are going to have another one?" Tyson asked, a bit hurt from not knowing sooner. "Who's the lucky lady?" He grinned.

"We haven't gotten that far." Ray sighed.

"Could ask Emily." Tyson suggested, Kai shuddered at the proposition and Ray snorted.

"Miriam?" Max asked, Kai shook his head no while Ray laughed a bit.

"Salima?" Tyson offered again, Kai shot him a glare while Ray looked like he kind of liked the idea.

"If you dare say Ming-Ming I'll cut out your tongue." Kai cut in before Max could utter a word.

"What about Julia?" Tyson asked, both Kai and Ray looked at each other.

"That's not a bad idea, you were kind of close with their captain at one point." Ray said.

"I wouldn't have called it that… But maybe." Kai nodded, thinking it over. He could get a hold of Mr. Dickinson for her number, and see if she would be up to it.

"If not, worst case scenario is we find someone completely random." Ray shrugged.

"True, or you just ask Hilary when she's done baking our bun." Tyson grinned.

"We didn't want to be unfair to her. Plus, if our kids have the same mother, they can't get married." Ray said playfully, getting an elbow to the side from Kai.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we?" Max chuckled, ignoring Kai's pointed stare. "Have you picked names?"

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think?" Ray asked.

"Nah, we have ours picked." Tyson grinned.

"Do you even know what you're having?" Ray blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, a girl." Max beamed. "We're naming her Charlotte."

"That's really pretty, and very American." Ray giggled.

"It's only fair." Tyson shrugged.

"Well, we should wait till we figure out what we're having… And when." Kai nodded in agreement with Ray's words.

"It's getting late, we should get some dinner." Ray noticed the time on the clock that hung over the mantel of their fireplace.

"We could go out, our treat." Max offered.

"Sure, if Kai doesn't mind driving Jesse." Ray smirked, getting another elbow in the side.

"Jesse?" Tyson and Max asked in unison.

"The van." Kai groaned, running a hand down his face to express his dislike towards the name, and van.

"Oh…" They both said again, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Should go get the kids ready then." Ray stood, heading up the stairs.

Kai listened to his footsteps on the stairs until they faded as he made it to the second floor, feeling a peace in the air around him that he had hardly ever felt before. For once, it seemed everything was going to be alright. Together, they would be able to overcome anything. That he knew.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note:  
**

 **I know Max's sister in the manga is Charlotte, but since this is taking place solely after the American Anime seasons, she doesn't exist.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **Thought I'd be nice and submit the next chapter, took me a while to figure it all out but here it is. Hope you all enjoy it, I sure did. I dunno how long this story will go on for, I still don't know what I'm trying to achieve with this; other than to get it out of my head.**

* * *

The kids had clung to each other as if they'd never see each other again. Max, Ray and Tyson were huddled together by the gate, in a long sad soppy hug of goodbyes. Once they had pulled away Max and Tyson shook Kai's hand, while Makoto just waved to him before being led onto the plane. Ray took up Rain in front of him, still wiping her tears from her cheeks. Kai led them away once the plane had departed from the gate, making sure to keep them close through the crowd of other people.

Once they had settled back into their van, Ray's phone started to ring; blaring off his ringtone until he answered it. He sat there in silence for a moment, just listening to the other person talking; while Kai had set the van back to park in the parking spot. Ray nodded his head, turning pale as he hung up and sat the phone in his lap.

"She'll be here in two hours, wants to know if we could meet for dinner later tonight." Ray's voice threatened to crack, but he pushed past it.

Kai's face grew dark for a second, taking a glance back at Rain for a second before turning back to Ray.

"It's your choice." Kai said, though his tone held a bit of anger in his words.

Ray glanced back at Rain, much like Kai did, and turned back to his husband letting out a huff of air.

"Yeah… I think that'll be fine." Ray sighed out, settling back into his seat. He texted out his response to the number that had called him, creating a contact for her in his phone.

Kai pulled out, quietly observing Ray from the corner of his eyes every so often. He could see that Ray was trying to still his breathing, wiping his forehead several times as they continued home. For a moment, he didn't know what to do or say. He was half expecting Ray to decline the offer, and he was beyond words now since he had accepted. A quick glance back over at him told him Ray was beyond words himself, looking like he was greatly regretting his decision; but now it was too late.

The drive home was uncomfortably quiet, threatening to break their newly found resolve and peace. Though neither uttered a word, afraid to break it further. Having enough of the stuffy tension in the van Kai sighed, shifting in his seat as he pulled up to a red light.

"Rain." He called, and she looked up to meet his gaze in the rear-view mirror. "We're going to go out tonight, meet your mother. Do you want to go?" He asked, his gaze not leaving hers.

"Yes." It didn't take her long to respond, and she bounced a bit in her seat.

Ray seemed to have deflated in his seat, a shaky sigh passing his lips. Kai sighed too, but it wasn't as deflating as Ray's.

"Alright, you have some school work you need to do beforehand. I want it finished before we leave." Kai shifted in his seat, pulling through the newly lit green light.

"Yes, daddy." She nodded her understanding, turning back to the window to stare out it.

"Thank you." Ray murmured, resting his forehead against his window.

Kai gave him a soft, weak, smile before focusing back on the road before him.

* * *

The hours seemed to draw on once they had gotten home, Rain promptly took to her room to do her school work. Kai started for the spare room so he could fix it back to his office, Ray followed up and helped him for a bit till he left. Aimlessly he walked around the house, unsure what to do with himself. He fiddled with some dishes in the sink, becoming bored and unfocused on them he left and wandered the sitting room. There was nothing to do in there either, and he found himself in his room. He picked around at the scattered clothes on the floor, gathering them in a laundry basket to wash later. Setting the now full basket of laundry on the floor by the bed, he started back to his meandering about his home.

"Ray." Kai's voice broke through Ray's hazy thoughts.

Somehow, he had found himself upstairs in the door way of the office, just standing there and starring off into space. He jumped slightly as Kai repeated his name, setting down the file he was holding in his hand on the desk.

"Sit down." Kai sighed out, leaning back into his chair as Ray nodded and took a seat on the couch; to the left of the desk.

"We don't have to go." Kai broke the silence, Ray nodded again starring out the window behind Kai's head.

"Eight years… She got out in eight years…. For…" Ray trailed, his voice was dark and cold and his eyes never left the window. "If it were reversed… I'd be in there until I was 50… Or more." Ray slightly chuckled, shaking his head.

"We don't have to go." Kai repeated, his eyes never leaving Ray's profile.

"No… We should. I shouldn't run from this anymore, it hurts… But, I have to be strong, for Rain." He nodded at his own words, eyes still set on the window.

"Alright." Kai sighed, turning back to his paper work on his desk. He was way behind, since Tyson and Max had occupied his office for a good week.

"She gets it from you, you know." Ray's voice broke the silence that had befell them. Kai gave him a questioning glance, Ray didn't look back as he was still entranced by the window. "Her stubbornness, the way she carries herself. Takes no one's shit." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad though, at least she has a strong father too look up to. I'm too weak…" Ray trailed again, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. "See." He pointed to his face for a second, dropping his hands into his lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sure it's not what you wanted out of life."

"I wanted you." Kai spoke, before Ray had a chance to slip in more insensible words. "I wanted you, and I have you. We have Rain, that's all I need."

"She'll never sign those damn papers." Ray bit his bottom lip.

"A piece of paper doesn't mean anything, she's still my daughter." Kai added, setting the folder back down on the desk; feeling as now he wasn't ever going to catch up with his work.

"She had the chance to do one thing right, and she won't…" Ray sighed, shaking his head again. "Why does she have to be such a bitch?" He almost yelled, but kept it low enough Rain wouldn't hear him through the walls; that connected the two rooms.

"She has a right to be a mother to her child, I know it's not perfect or what you or I want. But she has that right."

"You're siding with her?!" Ray finally turned, a flash of anger across his face.

"That's not what I said, and you know it." Kai glared back at him. "If it were reversed, and you had the chance to be with your child. Would you not take it? Think about it, the only time she ever saw Rain, was when she was born. That's it. Rain has a right to know her mother as well, it wouldn't be fair to her." Kai sighed. Ray nodded a bit, but he still held the angry look on his face.

"I hate it when you're right." Ray sighed out, after a long silence had filled the room.

"You must hate me then, since I'm right all the time." Kai gave him a playful smirk before turning back to his work, hoping Ray was done with his babbling.

"Did you ever forgive them?" Ray broke the silence again, shifting in his seat a bit.

"No."

"Should I?" Ray asked, looking down at his hands that he folded over his lap.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do." Kai sighed, turning off his computer and placing the folder in the drawer of the desk. Spinning his chair, so he was now facing Ray fully; crossing one leg over his other.

"Why didn't you?" Ray looked up, his bangs framing his face as a look of concern crossed his features.

"They didn't deserve it." Kai shrugged a bit. "I can careless what they think now, or do. Boris and Voltaire are dead now, so it's doesn't bother me."

"Maybe we should call Bryan, have him off Mariah." Ray chuckled a bit, but his eyes flashed with his words.

"Ray." Kai warned, giving him another glare.

"I'm just kidding… Plus, you were the one who suggested it first. Remember?" Ray laughed, swatting his hand in the air to show he was playing.

"Yes, I remember." Kai smirked a bit, suppressing his own chuckle which caused him to snort. "Feel better now?" He asked, taking in Ray's content expression.

"Yeah. I think so." Ray nodded.

Rain came bounding in the room, her homework paper held in her hand as she took it over to Kai. He glanced at it for a minute, nodding and handing it back.

"Looks right." He said, ruffling her hair on the top of her head a bit before she bounded out of the room again.

"Did you ever get a hold of Julia?" Ray asked, after Rain had slipped around the corner of the door.

"I did. She said yes, on account we pay her well more than what it's worth." Kai sighed, just thinking about the amount she had requested from him was causing him to regret his decision.

"How much?"

"You don't want to know." Kai shook his head a bit, still exasperated thinking about it himself.

"That bad huh? Well, she'll be covered under our insurance. So, there's that. When will it happen?"

"Next month, she'll be here and we'll go to the place." Kai seemed to stiffen in his chair a bit, at the thought of it all as it was starting to set in his mind.

"Will she be staying here?" Ray asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No. Once it's done she'll go back home. If it doesn't stick, then we'll do it again in four months. By then I should have had my surgery." Kai added, and watched Ray's complexion pale a little.

"I almost forgot…" Ray breathed out, his shoulders slumping forward.

"You have your problems to worry about, I have mine." Kai reminded him gently, Ray nodded.

A calm silence befell them, Kai was too busy thinking of the prospect of actually going through with having another child to be bothered with work. After a while Ray had left, figuring it'd be best to wash the laundry now. Rain had migrated to the living room across the hall, playing a game on the console. For a while the house felt at peace, everyone content in doing what they pleased until it was time for them to leave.

Ray made sure Rain had showered and dressed in nice clothes before leaving, a simple pink dress with flower designs while Ray had braided her hair. He himself wrapped his hair in a white and gold wrap, his clothes were nice crisp and clean; but not over the top extravagant. A dark red flannel shirt with tan khakis, with a white undershirt on. Kai had done the same, slicking his bangs back, showing off his scar from the day before, and tying the darker strands in a small knot at the back of his head. His clothes were a mix of formal and casual, a dark blue suit jacket with a pair of black slacks and white button-down shirt on.

As they settled into their seats in the van, Ray texted the address to the restaurant to Mariah. After getting a response, he settled his nerves and took Kai's free hand in his lap. Gently tracing his finger over the back of his pale skin, trying to keep his breathing in check as they pulled away from their home. The ride was quiet, but no tension hung above their heads. They felt at peace with what they were about to do, Ray swallowed his fears. Rubbing his finger over Kai's hand, soothing him and himself through the touch. They would get through this, like always; together. He knew that now, he depended on it.

* * *

His breath caught, only once, in his throat at the sight of her. She looked good for having lived the last eight years behind bars, her pink hair had dulled a bit. Her eyes were wide and bright, still holding that gleam he remembered from their youth. Her skin was paler, and she looked a little taller now. Her face held a serene, peaceful expression as they walked up to her. She was standing by the doors of the restaurant, a tall thin Chinese woman stood to her right inspecting the other patrons walking by into the building.

He could feel Kai tense beside him, and his own hand clamped down on Rain's shoulder as she walked in front of him. Stilling his breathing and nerves he pushed on, his expression remained placid as he approached. Something caught her eyes and she turned, a soft smile crossing her lips as she laid eyes on her daughter. The smile faded and she nodded to the two men standing behind her, a welt of guilt and shame turning in her stomach as she met Ray's gaze. Anger mixed with the other emotions as she met Kai's gaze, and he didn't move under her glare.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" The woman stepped from around Mariah, hand outstretched to Ray. "Good evening, I'm Priscilla Mayweather." She shook his hand, her own soft and cold from the bitter March air.

"This is my husband, Kai." Ray cleared his throat, releasing her hand and motioning to Kai beside him.

Kai nodded to the woman, shaking her hand in his. The heat from his skin almost seared her own cold one, and she pulled away quickly. "Pleasure." She glowered, and then turned to Rain before her. "Hello precious." She smiled at the little girl, who smiled back at her.

"Can I see her?" Mariah's soft, pleading voice came from behind Priscilla as she peaked around the woman's shoulder.

Ray nodded, taking a step back as she started over, but he kept his hand firmly on Rain's shoulder. Mariah smiled at her again setting down to be eye level with her daughter, her eyes fluttered around her face and hair. Taking her in as much as she could, her eyes watering a bit and she rubbed the back of her hand over them.

"Oh God, she's beautiful." Mariah gasped out. "You two have done an excellent job." She turned up and nodded curtly to the two men, getting nods in return for her kind words.

"We should go in." Ray cleared his throat again, and the party followed behind him and Kai.

Rain had pulled away from her father and walked beside her mother, almost entranced by her. She smiled back at her words, sometimes Mariah tried speaking to her in Chinese but Rain just blinked at her in confusion. By the time they had sat down at their table, Rain was bouncing in her chair. Ray's nerves had settled and he watched with curious eyes, his heart threatening to break.

He didn't want Rain to hate her mother, she needed to make her own opinion of her; that was only fair he thought. Kai hadn't said much, taking a seat beside Ray as they sat across from the three women in the booth they were provided. Priscilla had been monitoring everything, her dark brown eyes scanning to and fro from one person to the next.

"So, what grade are you in?" Mariah asked, still not able to tear her eyes away from her child.

"I'm in fourth grade, I was able to skip a grade." Rain said, a fang poking out from her wide smile.

"What a smart girl." Mariah beamed. "You're much smarter than your father was." She whispered in her ear, getting a giggle in response.

"Yeah, daddy helps me with my homework most of the time. Papa says the numbers hurt his eyes." Rain giggled again, looking between her fathers, her eyes landing on Kai.

"Daddy?" Mariah questioned, then looked to Kai who stared right back; as if waiting for her to say something off hand. "I see." She mumbled, a shiver running down her spine as her eyes locked with his for a second.

Priscilla made some kind of noise at this, while she pretended to look over her menu. Ignoring the pointed stare from the males across the table from her, her nose curled as if she smelt something foul.

"Do you have any boyfriends?" Mariah ignored her lawyer, turning back to Rain. Kai's glare hardened, and if his look could have killed, she would have dropped dead.

"No" Rain giggled. "Daddy says I can't date till I'm 30."

Mariah shot him another glance, so far Rain had only responded about Kai and what he had done or dictated to her daughter. Her nose curled a bit, feeling unsatisfied with the idea. Kai had no claim on her child, sure she had his last name, but they weren't blood related and it sickened her. He was after all the reason she ended up behind bars, to begin with. She knew Ray never wanted to fully press those charges on her, if it wasn't for the stoic Russian sitting across from her, she would have met her daughter long ago. Anger swelled in the pit of her stomach again, as she chanced a sideways glare at him. He hadn't seen it as he was looking over his menu, unfazed by what the two were talking about.

"So. What does she call you then?" Mariah turned her attention to Ray, who almost jumped out of his seat from her voice.

"Papa. It makes it easier that way." Ray answered once he regained his bearings.

Priscilla made another noise, and turned to Mariah and said a few things in Chinese to her. Though Ray understood what she was saying, he didn't react to the words. He could care less if the old woman thought his life was shameful, he was happy. His daughter was happy, well taken care of. A thought crossed his mind for a second, that they may use his sexuality against him in court and he shuddered at the thought, pushing it to the back of his mind.

The idle chatter between Mariah and Rain continued as they placed their orders to the waiter, Rain answering every mundane question Mariah could come up with. Yet, she hadn't grown bored yet of her. Still in her trance by her mother, she was beautiful she thought, and friendly. For a moment Kai had looked up from his menu, still holding onto it once the others were gone; only to keep himself occupied. For the first time he noticed Rain's eyes weren't the same as Ray's, they were almost identical to Mariah's and for some reason it hurt him a little at the revelation.

"Such manners." Mariah beamed again, as she watched Rain eat with poise and dignity for one so young.

So far, the entire night Rain had been nothing but pleasant and well behaved, her fathers wouldn't have had it any other way. She wasn't an unruly child, but she was still a child. She stepped out of line, as most children do, and she was punished accordingly. They never raised a hand to her though, Kai's tone and glare had always been enough to set her right. She loved her papa so much, she never intentionally got on his bad side and he was more lenient on things to begin with. All in all, she was happy to be their daughter and she showed it to the world by behaving the best she could.

"Do you want dessert, my treat?" Mariah asked once the plates had been cleared.

"Is that okay daddy?" Rain asked looking to Kai, and again Mariah could feel the anger swell in her stomach.

"Ray?" Kai turned to him, after seeing Mariah's pointed stare at him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ray nodded, unsure why Kai would ask him for permission.

It wasn't that he couldn't parent his own flesh and blood, he was just more laid back than Kai was. They had fallen in step with each other over the years, Ray didn't care what Rain did or wanted. Most of the decision making was left up to Kai, and he didn't understand why now he was being asked. It made him a bit uneasy, now he wasn't sure if he made the right choice in allowing her desert.

"Are you sure?" He looked to Kai.

"It's up to you." Kai offered, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from across the table.

"Okay…" He took a mental note, to ask him later about this weird exchange. "Yeah Rain. You can." He smiled over at her, and she smiled back pointing out what she wanted on the menu Mariah held.

"Excuse me." Kai nodded, slipping out of the booth and heading towards the bathrooms.

All of a sudden Ray felt completely alone, the leather of the booth where Kai had been sitting was still warm and he kept his hand on the seat, trying to get some kind of comfort from it.

["Can I ask you something."] Mariah's voice pulled him from his stupor and their eyes met.

["Sure?"] Ray shifted a bit in his seat.

["Why does _he_ make all the choices for _our_ daughter?"] She sneered.

["Excuse me?"] Ray blinked, his distressed nerves turned over and now he too felt a swirl of anger in him.

["All night, it's been about him. Like you have no say in what she does, or what she can do. _You_ are her father, not him."] She bit back, her angry tone carrying over and Rain was now starring between the two.

[He _is_ her father, just as much as I am."] Ray's eyes turned to slits, his anger showing in his face now.

["It's quite sickening, if you ask me."] Priscilla cut in, giving him her own pointed stare.

["Well, I didn't."] Ray bit back. ["You two better understand something, as I'm only going to say it once. Kai has been there, since day one for Rain and I. He has loved us, unconditionally and has provided us with a safe and stable home. I don't care about your small minds on how I live my life, what should matter is that Rain has been taken care of. You should be happy about that, and happy that he agreed to letting you see her before the trials. We're only here, because he allowed it. To make Rain happy."] Ray's anger was threatening to spill, his voice had cracked a few times but he stilled his nerves.

["See, there it is again. Him making the decisions."] Mariah sat back in the booth with a hard thump against the back, crossing her arms over her chest.

["We made the decision together, as one would when married."] Ray shot her a glare.

["Whatever Ray."] She sighed, feeling as if her point wasn't going to make a dent in him. She still didn't like the idea of Kai being the one who made the decisions, even if Ray had said they made it together. She didn't want to have to thank Kai for his sudden burst of generosity, she knew it wouldn't last long anyways and she'd be wasting her breath and time.

The table fell silent, Rain still utterly confused as she looked from her biological parent to the next. She had no idea what was said, she hadn't learned that much Chinese yet. By the time Kai returned to the table he could feel the tension in the air as he took his seat, his back was stiff as if he was waiting for another bought of whatever just happened. Rain and Mariah were given their deserts and they ate them quietly, all the while Kai was glancing from one face to the next trying to decipher what had happened.

"Mr. Kai Hiwatari." Priscilla's voice caused him to look at her in the eyes, flaming red met dull brown but she didn't flinch. "May I ask as to what happened to your forehead?" She pointed at her own where Kai's scar mirrored her bare forehead.

Ray looked over at him, almost pleadingly not to say anything. He didn't have to, there was no need to tell them what happened. Kai noticed the look in Ray's eyes and he almost bit his tongue, but he wanted to see what their problem was with him.

"Car accident, lost control of the vehicle and hit a tree." Kai deadpanned, turning back to the woman in front of him. Ray wanted to smack him, but held his hands in his lap.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Besides the mark, I take it you're alright?" Priscilla looked him over, as if trying to find another wound on him.

 _"You're not sorry one bit, bitch."_ Kai didn't show any emotion towards his inner thoughts, and he simply nodded to the woman's second question.

"Was Rain with you when that happened?" Mariah almost shrieked, her eyes filled with worry.

"No, she was at home with Max and Tyson." Ray sighed, his hands twitched in his lap but he fought the urge to smack his husband.

"So, you were in the car too?" Mariah asked, her eyes going wide as they danced over Ray finding nothing that would have indicated him being in a car wreck.

"Yeah, we went out that night." Ray said matter-of-factly, a bit surprised she would ask such a thing. As if it wasn't a normal thing for husbands to go out on dates once in a while.

"But, you don't look hurt." Mariah spoke her thoughts, still looking him over.

"Kai steered the car to where his side took the force, I walked away just fine." Ray sighed, a pain of guilt over taking him as everything came flooding back to him from that night.

Mariah's gaze turned to Kai for a moment, trying to figure out why he would do such a thing. Not yet understanding that Kai truly cared for Ray, and her daughter. She couldn't trust him, wouldn't trust him at all. Even before being sent off to jail, she had always hated him the moment she saw him. Nothing had changed, no matter how well her daughter had been taken care of by him. She couldn't stomach the thought of him actually being a caring person, there was just no way.

"We should get going, Rain has school tomorrow." Kai glanced at his watch, taking in the time. The tension around the table was unsettling and he knew Ray needed to get out of there.

Mariah growled a little in her throat, once again Kai was dictating her daughter's life and she bit her tongue before saying anything. Simply she nodded, as if she understood and rubbed the back of Rain's hand, before Priscilla slid out of the booth to let her out. Her stomach turned more as Kai smiled down at Rain as she took his hand in hers, coming up beside him as if she belonged there. For a minute Mariah thought that she did look like she belonged beside him, but she pushed that thought away quickly.

"Good night my love, I'll be seeing you soon." Mariah waved at Rain, who waved back.

"Good night Mommy." She said before Kai started away from the table, Ray following after them quietly.

* * *

"That bitch!" Ray finally let out his anger once they were back home, having tucked Rain in bed already.

He paced their bedroom now, Kai watching quietly from the bed.

"I can't fucking believe her, can you? How dare she! She thinks, after all these years she can just try and dismiss everything you've done for us?" Ray's voice held anger and sarcasm, he chuckled a bit between his words. "I don't care what they say, or think. Paper or no paper, you are her father." Ray continued his angry pacing, stopping a bit to point at Kai on the bed.

"I already told you that." Kai smirked, receiving an angry glare.

"Why did you tell them about the accident?" Ray almost whined to him, pulling at his hair that had been disheveled from unwrapping it earlier.

"Why not?" Kai shrugged, he truly couldn't care less what they thought about him.

"What if that comes up in court? What if they dig further and find out about your diagnosis and they take her from us?" Ray was almost hysterical now, closing his mouth quickly as Kai held a hand up to stop him.

"Nobody gets their children taken away because they have cancer, Ray."

"I guess…" Ray sighed, finally tired from his pacing he sat down on the edge of the bed by Kai's feet.

"Get a hold of yourself, please. This is ridiculous Ray. I know it's not easy, but everything will be alright." Kai sighed.

Ray nodded, his shoulders slumping forward a bit as he let out the air he was holding in.

"I don't like that lawyer lady…" Ray bit off, he was tired of being angry but didn't find an end to his rantings about the night.

"Neither do I. But she's not that much of a problem."

"Are you sure you don't want to call Bryan?" Ray glanced over his shoulder, eyes almost pleading.

"Ray…" Kai sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Sorry." Ray said meekly, turning back around.

"So, what if she's homophobic? I don't give a damn, never have, and neither should you." Kai said sternly, his eyes locked onto the back of Ray's head. "They can't really use that against us, it's unlawful."

"Unless we get a homophobic judge." Sarcasm slicked off his words as he huffed again.

"Doesn't matter, this isn't about them taking her from us. Just to settle when Mariah gets to see her." Kai reminded.

"You're right."

"Always am." Kai smirked then flinched as Ray smacked his foot.

"Ass." Ray hissed playfully.

"You love it." Kai nudged his foot into Ray's side. "Now get your ass to bed."

Ray stood with a smile on his face, pulling his shirts off and slipping out of his pants before crawling in the bed beside his husband. Kai took him in his arms, laying down with him on his chest. Secure and warm in his embrace the anger and mixed emotions flooded from Ray's mind and body. Everything would be alright, it had to be; Kai was never wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, welcome back. Hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. Please let me know what you think, whether you hate it or love it or somewhere in between. I enjoy seeing the reviews and peoples thoughts.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have been so nervous, trying to still his hands in his lap it seemed futile. It was just a simple meeting before the real battle began, only problem was. He was alone, Kai was at his doctor's appointment. He truly wasn't alone, not with his four lawyers sitting around him. Across was Mariah and her one, they didn't look to pleased with his entourage when they had arrived. He didn't really care though, the more on his side the better.

 _"They're not taking her away, this is just for joint custody."_ He reminded himself, as the judge mused over some paper work to his left.

The judge cleared his throat, closing the folder that sat on the table in front of him. Old grey eyes darted from one person to the next, Ray felt small for some reason under his gaze.

"By tomorrow I hope you two will keep it civil. The child in question will be present, we don't need to put stress on such a delicate being." He said sternly, getting nods of approval.

"I am to assume your... _Husband_ , will be attending for the remainder of the hearings?" Ray didn't like how he stressed the word husband to him, but he nodded again.

"I'll go back over the documents, this is all I assume?" He asked.

"Oh. I wanted to present this file." Priscilla cleared her throat, pushing a folder across the table to the judge.

Ray's heart sank, unsure what was in there. The judge opened it quietly, glancing at it a bit before closing it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mayweather. If this is it, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow at 8." He stood, bowing his head slightly to each other before leaving.

Ray deflated, he felt so weak without Kai being there with him. No longer using his meds, Kai had become his new rock. He knew it should have always been like that to begin with, and he regretted ever becoming so addicted to those things. He needed to be strong, he promised he would be.

By the time his inner turmoil had resolved itself, he realized he was alone in the room. Everyone had left quietly, and for a moment he was glad to be fully alone. Grabbing at the sides of his head he tugged at his hair, the stress was overwhelming him now. He never wanted this, why did fate have to be so cruel to him?

After a few more minutes of sitting in isolation he rose from his chair, heading out of the room to the van. Checking his time on his phone, he had a few more hours before Kai needed to be picked up, Bryan was going to get Rain from school. Stuffing his phone in his back pocket he headed for the parking lot, fishing out his keys as he approached his van.

"Ray?" His back stiffened as Mariah called his name, walking towards him.

He spun around, a bit too fast and feral looking as she stopped in front of him. He had always promised himself, if she ever found her way back to his life, he would never be alone with her.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I over stepped where I shouldn't have. You and Kai have really done an amazing job at parenting her, just thought I'd let you know." She looked sincere enough, but Ray felt something within him snap.

"Maybe next time, just keep your fat mouth shut." He scorned, his eyes turning to slits.

"Ray?" She breathed out a gasp, taking a step back from him. "You don't have to get all worked up, I came over to apologize." She defended.

"Maybe you should apologize about what really matters!" He was seeing red now.

"I figured you'd know I was sorry for what I did by now!" She screeched, her pupils turning to slits as well. "And if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have Rain."

"You expect me to thank you for that?" Ray bit back.

"Not for the act, no. But for giving you a child." Mariah crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not thanking you for anything. Ever. Unless you decide to walk away right now, and leave my family alone." He threatened.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have bothered. I'll see you tomorrow." She huffed and turned on her heel, walking over to the car that Priscilla was currently waiting in.

Ray's muscles were tense as he watched her leave, until the car left did he deflate for the hundredth time that day. Almost fumbling with getting the door open, he slid into the driver's seat. His phone rang under him, sitting up enough to pull it out he answered the call.

"Hey." He didn't try to sound so defeated, but his nerves were still a wreck.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked and Ray mentally slapped himself, Kai always knew when he was upset.

"I'll tell you later… Are you alright, you still have an hour left?" Now Ray's nervousness came out ten-fold.

"Rain's school called, said they couldn't a hold of you. Need to pick her up." Kai answered matter-of-factly.

"Is she alright?" Ray almost screamed out.

"Got in a fight." Kai mumbled, but Ray could hear the anger in his tone.

"Shit!" Ray didn't even bother saying goodbye as he hung up, pressing the ignition button and taking off to the school.

* * *

His eyes must have turned to slits as he got gasps and scared looks from the women behind the front desk, he didn't care to be honest. He had shoved the doors open so fast and hard it made the few kids in there jump, their eyes wide as they watched him march up to the desk.

"Rain… Rain Hiwatari?" He demanded.

"She's in the back, just give me one second… Please." The woman stuttered, eyes locked on his.

He nodded, stepping back from the desk as he willed his pupils to dilate. Just as he had the principle stepped down the small walk space from behind the desk, holding his hand up gesturing for Ray to follow him. Ray didn't say anything, and he could feel his pupils threatening to change again. After passing a few cubicles down the small space they rounded a corner, Rain was sitting in a plastic chair with an ice pack to her cheek.

"Rain?" Ray called gently, kneeling beside her.

"Papa? Papa… It… It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean too…" She pleaded, her soft golden eyes quivering as tears threatened to spill.

"It's alright love, it's okay." He coaxed, running a hand through her hair.

"Mr. Hiwatari, a word?" The principle called, ushering them into a small cubicle to the left.

When Ray had stood, he caught sight of two boys sitting across the hall on plastic chairs from his daughter. One small red headed boy had an ice pack to his cheek, a busted lip and a few bandages on his forehead. The other brown headed boy to his right didn't look as bad, but he was still holding a towel to his knee with a busted looking lip. A swell of pride rolled over Ray, and he knew Kai would feel the same when he told him their daughter took no one's shit.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I am sure you know we don't tolerate violence at this school. Rain is a very gifted child, and too see this kind of behavior is very unbecoming of her." The principle started, he looked sad for the fact one of the star pupils of the school was in trouble and Ray felt the same for a minute.

"What even happened?" Ray held down his anger.

"According to Rain, the two boys were teasing her until it escalated to physical shoves. The like, they were only teasing and playing around. As boys do." The old man crossed a line, Ray bared his fangs with a low hiss; something he rarely ever did. His pupils went back to slits, the principle took a soft gasp and a step back. Today was not his day for people to be pissing him off, and all his anger boiled over him.

"They had NO right to touch MY daughter, whether you want to stand there like some stupid old oaf and dismiss it as a 'boys will be boys' bullshit, be my guest. You can punish her all you want, but it won't matter because she won't be coming back here!" By now he was shouting louder than he wanted, his face contorted so angrily he looked like an angry tiger ready to kill.

"Now, Mr. Hiwatari that's not what I was saying. Please calm down." The principle was sweating as he held a hand up in defense.

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!" Ray took a threatening step, only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. For a second he snapped out of his anger and snarled at the person the hand belonged to, to be met with soft lavender eyes. Now he understood why he had heard Rain say, 'uncle Bryan', over his own words.

"He's not worth your time Ray, let's just get Rain and go." For a second Ray's head was spinning, Bryan was the last person he thought would be the sound of reason. Especially when he knew he saw how badly his favorite niece looked when he came in, he was sure the two boys peed themselves when they saw him.

"You're right, he's not worth my time." Ray sighed, his muscles relaxing under Bryan's pale hand.

He allowed Bryan to pull him away from the principle, stepping out of the small cubical and calling to Rain to follow them out. Everybody seemed to separate further away as Bryan stalked out of the office, Ray's hand clasped tightly around Rains as they followed behind. By the time they reached the cars, all the adrenaline Ray had pent up flushed away from him.

"What're you doing here Bryan?" Ray finally started, getting Rain into the van but left the door open for air flow.

"Was coming to pick her up for you guys, then I heard the shouting." He explained almost surprised Ray had even asked.

"Oh… I didn't realize it took me so long to get here… Shit, I still need to pick up Kai then." Ray smacked himself on the head.

"He's in the car." Bryan nodded towards his own jet-black 93' Fire Bird across the parking lot. Ray followed his gaze and a smile crossed his lips as Kai started out of the car, crossing over to them with a solemn look over his features.

"How'd it go?" He asked, eyeing Kai up as if to get his answer that way.

"Fine. You?" He almost gave a smirk, seeing how disheveled Ray looked was almost amusing.

"Don't start." Ray growled low from his throat. "Let's just get home. Thanks again Bry." He turned to the lavender haired Russian and gave him a nod before walking around the van.

"Thanks." Kai nodded as he shut the side door before crawling into the passenger seat.

Bryan nodded to them and started for his own car across the parking lot, hands in his pockets as he stalked away.

* * *

"Rain." Kai's voice had broken the silence that befell them, they had already left well past the school.

"Yes daddy?" Her voice quivered, out of all her eight years of life she made it a point not to make Kai use that tone with her.

"What happened?" He hardly flinched in his seat, but she saw his shoulders tense. Ray gave him a pleading look, but he didn't dare interrupt.

"They were teasing me… I told them to leave me alone and they didn't…. They grabbed my hair and pinched me." She sounded on the verge of tears, but held them back.

"When I got angry they laughed at me, because of my eyes… They poked me and then hit me across the face saying I was a freak… That my daddies are freaks…" She started trailing as hot tears spilled down her soft tan cheeks.

"You hit them back?" Kai asked, not blinking as he was taking in everything she was saying. Ray had flinched a bit and gripped the steering wheel tighter, willing his pupils not to slit as his anger was building back up.

"Yes… I clawed the one in the face, kicked the other one and pushed him down on a rock… Then the teacher came over." She let out a breath, waiting to be reprimanded.

"I'm not happy with you right now Rain… I'm glad you stood up for yourself, but you should have gone to the teacher."

"Kai! That's a bit unfair!" Ray cut in, his anger fuming over.

"She shouldn't be fighting." Kai bit back, now his anger was boiling over. Rain sunk into her seat, watching quietly at her two fathers argued.

"I understand that, but they instigated it. She had every right to defend herself." Ray scorned, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

"I understand that Ray, but we can't have things like this coming up…" He gave him a side glance, hoping he would understand what he was trying to say.

"I get that… But this… What you're saying, is making no sense. She was attacked, you of all people, I thought would be fuming over this." Ray released his grip a bit.

"Trust me, I am." Kai's voice hitched with anger, and he shot Ray another side glance.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Ray mumbled angrily, loud enough for Kai to hear. "Doesn't matter, we're pulling her out of there." He added, glancing over to see if he would protest. His shoulders relaxed a bit as Kai nodded his approval, a smile crossed Ray's lips as they pulled into the garage.

As they all got out Rain waited beside Kai, knowing that he wasn't done yet. She tried to look pleadingly up at him, to spare her; it wasn't her fault. It must have worked because he sighed and ruffled her raven hair with a sigh, then he gave her a gentle smile.

"You're alright?" He asked, his tone normal and warm.

"Yes." She nodded. She looked fine, better than the other two boys that had decided to mess with the wrong girl. Her cheek was a bit swollen, but beyond that she had no other marks on her; for which Kai was glad.

"Don't bother with school work, no sense in it anyways." Kai sighed, pulling his hand back and ushering her out of the garage.

She nodded, allowing him to guide her out of the garage until they stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm going to start lunch, go get washed up." Ray started towards the fridge as she did what she was told.

Kai started to the coffee maker on the counter, quietly watching Ray fumble around in the fridge for something to make. Flipping it on and preparing a new batch in the filter, waiting for Ray to turn on him. Though it seemed like he was now ignoring him, and that pissed Kai off.

"What?" He demanded, throwing the clean coffee pot under the dripper.

"Don't start with me." Ray threatened, back still to him as he was now at the stove.

"I already told you, I am upset with what happened. That's why I sent Bryan in there, I would have ripped their heads off." Kai defended, only getting a shrug in response. "What the hell Ray?" He started over to him, leaning on the counter beside the stove facing him with his arms over his chest.

"It's been a long day…" Ray managed, dropping in the vegetables he had chopped into the water. "First Mariah, now this…" He shrugged his shoulders again.

"What happened with Mariah?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"To put it shortly, she wanted me to thank her for what she did, because we got Rain out of it." He hissed in anger, Kai snorted and shook his head.

"Wow." Was all he was able to manage, he knew she was delusional, but not to this extent.

"Yeah…." Ray sighed as he absent mindedly stirred the vegetables around in the water. "How about you?" He turned, setting the wooden spoon on the other counter beside him.

Kai hesitated for a minute, shifting his back against the counter as he pondered over what to say. Ray didn't like the look that appeared across his husband's face, and he felt an uneasiness swell in him.

"Kai?" He managed to breath out.

"It's spreading…" Kai breathed back out, watching Ray's jaw drop a bit. "They want to up the surgery for next week. I won't be able to be there for most of the court hearings, I'm sorry." He placed a gentle hand on Ray's shoulders, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"No, don't be… I understand." Ray sighed, though he was trying to be strong he clenched his hands in fists and bit his bottom lip. "How… How bad?" He managed to choke, his throat unnaturally dry now.

"What they can tell so far, is it's still concentrated in my lungs. There's three tumors now, instead of the one. They're pretty sure that with the surgery, it'll stop before it gets worse." Ray nodded his understanding to him, trying to take it all in.

"I think they made a file about the accident…" Ray mumbled, turning back to the vegetables before the water boiled over. "Can you get some rice?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I told you not to worry about that, they can't do anything about that. If the judge is smart enough, he'll toss it out." Kai said as he came from the cupboard that held the packet of white rice, handing it to Ray and grabbing another pot from the cabinet by the stove.

"He doesn't like that we're gay." Ray mumbled, setting the water for the rice to boil.

"So?" Kai chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest as he took his spot back on the counter beside Ray.

"I know what you said before, this is just for joint custody… But what if they try to push for full custody?" Ray asked, looking up at him with sad stricken eyes.

"Then I wish them good luck with that." Kai snorted. "You're worrying too much about it, I understand why, but don't." Kai said gently, but gave Ray a warning look for him to stop. "I'll be there tomorrow, and whatever ones I can get to." He gave him a reassuring smile, only getting a slight nod of the head in return.

"What do we do about her schooling then?" Ray asked, trying to find another topic to jump to. He didn't like the tension that was building on his shoulders, everything was becoming too much.

"Can put her in private school, home school, send her to a different public one. You're choice." Kai shrugged, as if he didn't really care.

"I don't think she'd like being home schooled." Ray chuckled a little, she may have a lot of traits that belonged to Kai, but she was a social butterfly like Ray. "Private school might be a good idea." He mused, thinking it over.

"I'll look into a few of them that are around here." Kai nodded, heading over to grab his mug of coffee that had been done for some time now.

"How's Bryan doing?" Ray jumped again to another topic.

"He's alright." Kai shrugged.

"He looked good." Ray mused, setting the rice to cook on the counter.

"Yeah." Kai chuckled a bit, wondering where this was going now.

"Should invite him over some time for dinner." Ray continued, a bit of joy returning to his features and tone.

"We can do that." Kai nodded, taking his spot back by Ray.

"I like this…" Ray mused again, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "This, just talking and laughing. We've been so tense these past few months, it's nice just to have us back to normal." He smiled, a fang popping over his bottom lip.

Kai nodded, a smirk mixed with a smile crossing his features. He had to agree, it did feel nice not having to be so dark and tense for once. He took it as a sign that things would start looking up, he had to hold out some kind of hope for them. All he ever wanted was a normal simple life, not one so full of tension and heartache.

"We should go see him, after lunch." Ray offered, plating the food.

Kai cocked an eyebrow as he sipped at his coffee, Ray shook his head a bit; the smile never wavering.

"Tala." Ray offered, handing a plate over to Kai. Kai nodded again, taking the plates he was handed and placed them on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for hanging on this far, another chapter I kind of pulled out of thin air but I hope you like it.**

 **Warnings. Lime, Blood, Violence.**

* * *

It hadn't been that long-ago Kai had come here, by himself, he did it more often now since his diagnosis and every time it got worse. Having to stare at the sleek gray headstone, with the words Tala Ivanov and his birth and death date. The little line between the dates signified his life, too short was always what Kai would say as he stared at it. He took notice of the lavender bundles that were yet to wilt from the sun, meaning that Bryan was here not too long-ago either. Lavender because of his hair color and Tala rather liked the smell, even if it made Kai's nose turn.

Ray had stopped at a florist on the way there, gathering a bundle of daffodils to symbolize that Ray had forgiven him for their small feud all those years ago. Along with a mixture of Purple hyacinth, to show his regret for not having mended things before it was too late. Rain brought him a small origami rose and small wolf, ones that she had folded herself.

Ray had come with Kai on other occasions, and Ray always brought the same flowers. This was Rain's first time coming, as they figured she was old enough to know now. After placing the flowers in the provided vases on the sides of the headstone, Ray clung to Kai's arm and just held onto him. He knew Kai needed this, he too needed it, even with their history Ray had come out on top of it all. Part of him was regretful and another was mad, he was mad at himself for causing Tala's drinking problem and regretful because they never made it right.

After a while of standing around and Rain becoming increasingly bored they gathered back in the van, a solemn peace hung around them as they left the cemetery. Kai had yet to get behind the wheel of the van since his accident, lest he have another episode and find him and his family lying beside Tala. Which he wasn't complaining either way, he hated the van Ray dubbed Jesse. They had looked at other vehicles for Kai, they couldn't live off one vehicle for much longer. Kai wasn't all that excited to get one yet, one of his main reasons was he was dreading the name Ray would come up for it.

By the time they had returned home Ray was already starting dinner, Kai found himself upstairs to go over work related problems and Rain bounded to her room to play. The solemn peace still about them, and Ray was right. They had missed it, they needed it. Their life wasn't always happy and rainbows of sunshine, for the past month it was dark clouds, ones that had never grew over their heads before. Neither one blamed the other for their problems, they would never dare step over that line. The only way around it all, to bring back the light they had, was to accept it all as it came and cling to one another as they had always done.

Dinner was just as peaceful, the court hearing for the next day not even a slight thought in either the back of their heads. They enjoyed the time with Rain until she was sent off to bed, Kai tucking her in and giving her words of love and encouragement. They had yet to disclose his diagnosis to her, they weren't even sure if it would be needed if his surgery went well. That thought too never crossed their minds, they made silent vows to themselves to take it one day at a time.

"She asleep?" Ray asked as Kai stepped into their room, closing the door behind him with a nod of his head.

"How are you feeling?" Ray perked up, sitting against the head board of the bed as Kai went about getting himself ready for bed.

"I'm alright." Kai answered, setting his glasses down on the side table. "Thanks for taking us there today, I needed it." He sat on the side of the bed, having disrobed into his boxers.

"Of course, I needed to go see him too." Ray put a gentle hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai reaching up and placing his hand over Ray's own.

"Should probably start bringing different flowers though, I think he got the idea." Kai smirked, a slight chuckle in his tone.

"You're probably right. I don't really know what else to bring him." Ray sighed, having drawn his hand back. "Bryan brings lavender, you don't bring anything, and Spencer and Ian bring bullet shells." Ray chuckled.

Kai shrugged a bit, unsure what any of the flowers even meant half the time. Ray knew and it was his little secret and Kai never really asked. Shifting his back against the head board, and just resting. He needed it, he craved this kind of peace and now he had it a smile crossed his face.

"What's that for?" Ray chuckled, it wasn't very often that he saw Kai smile like that.

"Just… Happy." Kai shrugged again, the smile not leaving his features.

"Same. I haven't felt this way for a while now, it's almost too good to be true." Ray laid back next to Kai, their heads resting against the head board just starring at the ceiling above them. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kai gently nudged Ray's side, getting a playful smirk in response.

Before they knew it, they were clumped together on top of their sheets, boxers being the only thing either were in, discarded somewhere on the floor. Passionate kissing ensued, lips meeting lips and other sensual places that made the other beg for more. Fingers entwined with the others and hair, grabbing at every body part one could find. Words of love passing lips between moans and breathless pants, arms wrapped and cradling the other securely in their love making.

It wasn't a hungry session of wants, it was sweet, intoxicating and passionate. Much like their honey moon all those years ago, needing and begging for the other to last a little longer to enjoy the pure bliss. Hips rocking against the other in sensual movements, grinding ever so roughly with a rhythm between the two that they knew all too well.

By the end of it Ray had passed out, his body tingling with the after effects of his orgasm. His head resting on Kai's chest and Kai laid awake, fingers running through Ray's raven locks. He was beyond tired but something was keeping him awake, he wasn't sure yet what it was that was keeping his sense on high alert. All he knew was that something didn't feel right, then Ray stirred beside him blinking through a sleeping daze until his eyes shown with fear.

"You heard it too?" Kai whispered to him, his body tensing as he heard another noise come from outside his bedroom door.

"Kai… There's two." Ray whispered again and started to slowly pull away, not wanting to make too much noise from his movements.

"Stay here." Kai commanded, pulling himself from the bed and dressing quickly and soundlessly.

"Kai, wait." Ray began, struggling to pull his own clothes on as his hands began to tremble with fear. His only thoughts on the fact that Rain was asleep upstairs and alone, a cold chill ran down his spine when he thought that she might wake up to the sounds because of her excellent hearing.

"Stay." Kai commanded as he quietly dug in the back of the closet, pulling open a lock box that sat on the floor.

Ray's eye grew wider as they landed on the gun in Kai's hands, he recognized it from the one in the car but now he didn't care about it. If it meant keeping them safe, he wasn't going to protest Kai having it. Kai checked it, releasing the clip for a second before slamming it back in place.

"Stay." Kai commanded again, giving Ray a sideways glance as if to dare him to protest.

"They're in the kitchen right now." Ray said, having picked up the sounds through the walls, never had he been so thankful up till now for being a neko-jin.

Kai nodded as he quietly slipped out of the bedroom door, the whole house was thrown in darkness so he had that on his side. Ray had almost jumped out of his skin, he had never seen Kai look like that before. All thanks to his training at the Abbey no less, but the expression that held his features was terrifying. One that gave Ray the idea that Kai may have done this before, and Ray honestly felt that to be a possibility.

The loud bang from a gun shook him to his core, it took him a minute to regain his bearings and he bolted for the door, grabbing his cell phone off his nightstand. Another rang out and he threw himself into the darkness of his home, another and he scrambled up the stairs to his right feverishly dialing for the police. Two more sounded and he threw himself in Rain's room, closing and locking the door behind him as his hands shook holding the phone to his head.

"Papa?" Rain was about in tears, sitting up in her bed as her golden eyes trembled in the darkness of her room.

"Shhh, Rain it's alright. Stay quiet love." Ray's voice trembled as he turned to her for a second, trying to focus on the ringing in his ear.

"Where's daddy?" Rain jumped with a squeak as another shot shook throughout their home.

"Rain, please stay quiet." Ray hushed to her, the line still ringing in his ear. _"God why is this taking forever?!"_ His heart was racing so fast he was sure he would have a heart attack.

"Privet, kakova vasha chrezvychaynaya situatsiya?"

"There's two men in my home, they've fired their guns. I have a child, please send someone." Ray spoke so fast he didn't even hear his own words.

"Da, please give me your location sir." Her accent was thick but Ray didn't care, he threw out his address to her with the same speed as his initial plea for help.

"Pravil'no, we'll have someone out there as soon as possible." Then the line went dead, and he stared at his phone.

Another shot rang out and he jumped out of his skin, he had been so focused on the phone call he hadn't been focusing on any of the noise down stairs.

"Papa… Someone's coming." Rain quivered, having heard the movements downstairs all the while.

Ray's face paled as he too started to hear the footsteps coming closer to the door, his heart skipping a beat with each soft thud on the floor. He had two choices, wait and see if it was Kai, or take Rain and jump out the window. He knew they'd be able to land on their feet and be unharmed, but where he would go from there wasn't coming to him just yet.

"Papa." Rain squeaked again as a knock came at the door.

Ray took a step back from it, his face turning whiter than it had ever before. He knew that if it wasn't Kai, the bullets could easily pierce through the wood. Rain's bed was situated right across from it, she would get hit. Just as he started to move to retrieve her from the bed and make it out of the window, a voice came through, although a tad muffled.

"Daddy!" Rain jumped out of Ray's arms and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"Oh god, Kai!" Ray followed her, both wrapping themselves around him.

"Shit." Kai pulled back out of their grasps.

Ray's eyes danced over his body, taking in the sight of sprayed blood on his face and clothes. A wound was seeping blood in his upper left shoulder, and he could see a knick along his right cheek where a bullet grazed his face. Two more bullets had found his right hip and his left chest, tearing his clothes as they had hit him. Blood was seeping down the back of his neck, no doubt from another wound from the top of his head.

"The police should be here soon." Ray offered, leading the other two into the living room across the hall.

"Daddy." Rain just stood in front of him as Ray had sat him on one of the couches.

"I'm alright baby." He gave her as gentle smile, even though it made the knick in his cheek sear hot with pain.

"I'll get some towels." Ray scurried off to the bathroom beside Rain's bedroom.

Ray came back with an armful of towels, throwing them down on the couch beside Kai as he started to clean up the blood that kept pooling out of his husband. His breath hitched in his throat as he cleaned up the wounds, his mind running a mile a minute. They lived in a safe neighborhood, it was a gated community and no one had ever had this happen to them.

"Just our luck, huh?" Kai chuckled, resting against the couch as Ray cleaned his wounds. Rain had sat down beside him and he kept an arm draped over her shoulders to still her trembling, tears were running down her eyes.

"Don't talk, please." Ray hissed at first then found a calmer tone, giving a pleading look to Kai.

"Sorry." Kai sighed, then winced and hissed with pain as Ray applied pressure to his shoulder. "Why is it always that one?"

"Kai!" Ray yelled, warning him to keep quiet.

Kai nodded and kept his mouth closed until the sound of sirens could be heard approaching the house, Ray sighed a breath of relief since he couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Every time he removed the towel more blood would pour out, he knew Kai had lost a great deal of blood already.

"Kai, hold this here I'll go let them in." Ray demanded, Kai did as he was told but did it in a sluggish movement.

For a second he couldn't get his other arm to move, forcing himself to hold the towel he could feel the numbness starting to spread over his fingers. Trying to hide it from Ray and Rain he complied, sitting himself higher against the couch as he knew he had slipped down it a bit. He didn't need to worry the other two, even though his mind was screaming at him.

Ray hesitated a moment before he ran out of the living room, the lights were all still off in the sitting room along with the kitchen. He swallowed the lump in his throat before flicking the light switch on, his eyes automatically fell on the two bodies on his floor. There was a third, one he hadn't heard before and his heart stilled in his chest for a moment. His eyes had become glued on the lifeless forms before him, in the back of his mind he knew these people, they looked familiar to him somehow. His thoughts were thrown to the wind when a harsh banging came from his front door, peeling his eyes away from the bodies he rushed over to the let police inside.

Everything happened in a blur around him, one-minute police were storming through his home checking the other rooms and garage, even searching the pool house before they were talking to him. He tried his best to answer their hounding questions, watching as Kai was loaded on a stretcher and hauled away to the hospital. He could see the paleness in Kai's face as they rushed him by, his blood seeping through the tourniquet they had placed on him. Rain had been placed in their room, away from the sights of the men on their floors until they too were packaged and sent away.

His legs were heavy as he stumbled around the blood-stained floors, trying to keep the contents of his stomach in check. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the trails of blood from the sitting room into the kitchen, it looked no better in there than it had in the sitting room. Blood had been splattered over the kitchen table and chairs, the back door was off its bottom hinge, only hanging on my the top one. Glass was shattered from the coffee pot on the floor and counters, other pieces of glass mixed with it from broken plates and bottles. A large blood stain had marred the door that led to the garage, where it looked like someone had been killed against it.

Standing in the mist of his new hell he pulled out his phone, shoving past the tears and shaking limbs he went to Bryan's number on his phone. It was well past three but he knew Bryan would answer on the first ring, and he was right.

"I need you to come get Rain, Kai's in the hospital… We were attacked, I don't know why… Bryan, why did this happen to us?" He started to ramble, tears spilling down his face.

"Calm down Ray, I'm on my way. Go pack her a bag and get your ass to that hospital." Bryan's voice seemed to have soothed Ray's problems, snapping him back to reality as he did what Bryan suggested as he kept him on the other line.

"I got her bags, Bryan. Come to the back and I'll pass her through the window to you. She… She doesn't need to see all this." Ray's voice quivered again, sitting down on the last stair in the sitting room, Rain's bag by his feet.

"Alright, I'm almost there now." Ray could hear the engine of Bryan's Fire Bird roar through the phone, and his heart didn't hurt as badly as he knew someone was coming now.

"Okay, I have to change… I have… I have his blood all over me. God Bryan, what if he doesn't make it?" Ray could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

"He's tough, you know that. I'm pulling in the drive now." Bryan cut the line of the phone.

Ray stood quickly, grabbing Rain's bag and rushing to his room where his daughter was. By the time he had even reached her Bryan's face appeared behind the window, Ray threw it open and coaxed Rain over to him.

"Baby, you have to go with uncle Bry, alright? C'mon baby it's okay now, I have to go see daddy." Ray called to her, after having already passed her bag to Bryan through the window.

"C'mon darling, you know you'll be safe with me." Bryan offered as he realized Rain had become glued to the bed. Her large golden eyes filled with fear that had clung to her body and held it prisoner.

"Papa… What if they come back?" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"They won't baby, please go with uncle Bryan." Ray stood by the window, afraid that if he tried to force her it would only traumatize her more. "I have to go see daddy, I'll call you when I get there." He waved her forward as she shifted a bit where she sat.

After a few minutes she nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and allowed Ray to pass her through the window to Bryan. His arms locked securely around her as if she was his own child, cradling her close to his chest and whispering soft words of comfort to her ear. It had always warmed Ray's heart, knowing that Bryan and him had never been on good terms since the first world tournament, but he couldn't have asked for a better friend over the years. Even after Tala's death, Bryan had clung to them like glue and was always loyal to Kai. He was someone he could depend on with his life, and Rain's.

"Thank you, Bryan. I'll call as soon I know what's going on."

Bryan only nodded, pulling Rain's bag off the ground and taking her away, her face buried in his neck as she trembled with tears rolling down her face. He never missed a beat, still speaking words of comfort to her as they disappeared around the house. Ray watched with a heavy heart until he threw himself in a frenzy of taking a quick hot shower, scrubbing away the blood on his hands and arms. Not bothering with his hair, he got dressed, packing himself his own small over-night bag.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari, but he's not out of surgery yet. Someone will come and tell you when he is and you'll be able to see him." Ray was growing impatient from hearing that over and over again.

* * *

He had been here for two hours now, and still no one had come and told him anything he wanted to hear. He had paced up and down the halls more times than he cared to count, had down eight cups of coffee to keep sleep at bay; even though he hated coffee with a passion. When he had arrived he called Bryan, Rain had fallen asleep on the ride to his place and was now peacefully unaware of what was going on. Ray's throat had gone dry thanking him over and over again, he owed Bryan more than he could count. His pacing had started to bother the reception lady, having brought him some food from the cafeteria to make him sit. He barely touched his food, not able to stomach anything they had offered him.

Another hour passed by and he sat starring at the painting of a hill top, his eyes were growing heavy from not moving in such a long time. Though sleep would not come, he kept playing the scene over and over in his head like a bad movie. The blood, the bodies, the gun shots still echoed through his head. He felt guilty, he could have helped somehow but he obeyed Kai's order. He knew he could have helped somehow, he didn't have to be such a coward about it. Rain had become his priority and he was glad she was safe, but the nagging at the back of his head told him he could have still helped more.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" The nurses calm voice broke through his thoughts and mental anguish.

Dry eyes met warm green and a soft smile, she held a clipboard to her chest and he could tell she was trying to put off a brave front. He braced himself for the worst news he could ever imagine, not blinking and his mind was now blank for her words.

"You can go and see him now." She offered and Ray deflated, wiping tears that forced their way to his eyes.

He nodded to her as he stood, still wiping the tears that seemed to overtake him with happiness. Bryan was right, Kai was a tough man and now he felt silly and guilt wash over him; he shouldn't have underestimated Kai. She led him down a dimly lit corridor to the last room at the end of the hall, gently pushing it open for him to step inside. His breath caught in his throat as he was met with a warm smile.

"Good to see you kitten." Kai's smile was warm and kind, there was a dull haze in his eyes that had appeared because of the drugs in his system.

A drip bag had been hooked up to his right arm, providing him with clear fluids and his drugs. Another bag was giving him a steady flow of blood, hooked up to his left arm. The knick on his cheek had been stitched up, and small bruises had appeared around his face, neck, and arms. He was sitting there propped on the head rest of the bed, looking happy; a bit too happy for one who had been shot and near death. The sheets had been drawn up over his waist, a heavier blanket was tucked around his feet to keep them warm. Dressed in a light blue hospital gown, and that smile on his face made Ray's heart swim with joy. He was alive, he was fine.

"I'll leave you two to it than, the doctor should be back within the hour to check on you." The nurse bowed, seeing as how Ray had yet moved from his spot from when he entered the room, his eyes locked onto Kai's. The door closed behind him and yet still Ray had yet to move, eyes still holding onto Kai's gaze.

"You gonna come in, or stare at me?" Kai chuckled, the drugs causing him his fit of happiness.

Slowly Ray made his way over to him, not sure if he was actually seeing Kai or his imagination. There was no more blood coming out of him, there were no more visible wounds on him aside from the slight bruising on his skin. He sat on the side of the bed, his shoulder brushing into Kai's as he was mindful of the wires and tubing that stuck out of his body.

"How's Rain?" Kai started, seeing as how Ray was still at a loss for words.

"Bryan has her now… She's shaken up, a lot." Ray had to lick his lips before he spoke, his voice was dry and hoarse.

"I'm going to be alright." Kai leaned a bit into Ray's shoulder, nudging him a bit.

"You were shot… everywhere… I just… I didn't want to hold out hope…" Ray mumbled, eyes still dancing over Kai's body seeing the wounds like he was back at his home when Kai came back from the fight.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kai chuckled again, pulling back and resting his head against the back of his bed. "I flat lined twice, so they say." He said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" Ray just about had a heart attack as his heart had stopped almost completely.

"They got me back, don't worry." Kai chuckled again, shifting his head side to side.

"They could have fucking told me that!" Ray bit back, now he was angry that they hadn't disclosed any of that to him. "How will this affect your cancer?"

"Dunno, haven't told them yet." Kai shrugged.

"You need to, it could cause problems." Ray gave him a stern tone, making his point across.

"I will, don't worry." Kai shrugged again, his head was starting to feel a bit heavy as the drugs were settling in his system a bit more, yet he wanted to stay awake. "How are you?"

"Pissed, scared, tired, everything under the goddam sun right now." Ray sighed out heavily, his shoulders slumping forward as he did so. "I think I knew them." He mumbled out after a brief pause.

"I figured as much, not many Chinese people live in Russia to begin with." Kai shrugged, biting back a laugh that had no place in the current conversation.

"Do you think it was her?" Ray had thought about it once he saw them, but had to push it to the back of his head to deal with everything else.

"Possible. We have no proof though, so we can't go and point fingers."

"I'll kill her…" Ray growled low in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Ray snapped his head up from starring at his feet to Kai, looking at him with question.

"For what?" His screeched a bit too high.

"Should have sent Bryan after her." Kai laughed, not able to hold it back as the drugs over took him.

"Should get some sleep." Ray offered, realizing the drugs were trying to do just that but knew Kai was fighting it.

"You too." Kai chuckled, trying to still his laughing fit.

Ray smiled and shook his head, leaning over and kissing the top of Kai's forehead as he rolled off into another laughing fit under him. He pulled away and gathered a spare set of blankets, laying them out on the couch by the window to sleep. Before he settled he texted Bryan with an update, placing the phone on the small round table in the corner by the couch as he settled down on the couch.

"Hey." Kai called in the now dark room, his voice had a humorous tone to it.

"Yeah?" Ray shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Just thought of something." Kai started to roll back into a laughing fit, calming himself before he could finish speaking. "You… You are the Rain maker." Kai lost it, his laughter shook the walls as he thought he was the funniest man on the planet right there.

"Kai, do me a favor." Ray smirked through the darkness.

"Anything kitten." Kai had to still his laughing to talk.

"Go to sleep." Ray sighed out, rolling on his side with his back to Kai's bed.

"Yes sir." Kai saluted, settling down into his bed. This time allowing the drugs to take him off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note 2: Now please don't be mad at me, I just couldn't let them be happy for too long. (bad me I know)**

 **I don't know if the drugs they gave Kai would make him go into a fit laughter, but every time I've been in and out of surgery or have had some type of pain reliever from the hospital I always had to laugh, even if there was nothing to laugh about and I thought it'd loosen the tension a bit. The joke Kai had made was one I even made, as my daughter's name is Rain. (No I didn't make it when I was high on morphine or anything either, it just popped in my head.)**

 **Trasnlations: (Got them off google translate, so they maybe wrong)** **privet, kakova vasha chrezvychaynaya situatsiya?- hello, what is your emergency?**

 **da- Yes  
**

 **pravil'no- Right  
**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, leave me a review let me know what you think.**

 **Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **Well that was a doozy of a last chapter, hope I've kept ya'll in a bit of suspense. Here's the next one, it's a lot more on the lighter side. For now.**

* * *

"Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana. Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava –Tvoyo dostoyan'ye na vse vremena!"

Ray moaned and tossed again, the couch was awful on his back and his nerves that had yet to get back to normal, and now it wasn't helping that the doctors had given Kai another dose of morphine. So now, at four in the morning he's once again waking up to Kai singing the Russian national anthem and it doesn't sound good.

"Kai… Kai please stop." He grumbled, trying to get comfortable again. He had already kicked the blankets off and pulled them back on, holding them in his fists now as he could see Kai's silhouette through the darkness of the room.

"Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye. Bratskikh narodov soyuz vekovoy. Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya! Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy!" As far as he could move his hands, Kai was gesturing while he sang and the IV holding his fluids were pulling a bit; but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Kai! Stop, go to sleep!" Ray yelled sitting up on the couch, trying to glare at Kai through the darkness.

"O, ya sozhaleyu, kotenok"

"I don't know what you just said, you're still speaking Russian." Ray sighed, finally losing hope that he'd get any sleep, he pulled himself off the couch.

Flicking the light switch on, the lights blinked a few times before the room was lit up. He sighed again as he looked over at Kai, a large ridiculous grin was on his face as he looked like a sweet lost child. Ray shuffled over to the bed, Kai's wide eyes watching his every move as he sat down on the bed beside him and cuddled into his side gently.

"They need to lower your dosage." Ray yawned, resting his head on Kai's left shoulder; the doctors had removed the IV that fed him blood.

"Then you wouldn't be able to hear me sing." Kai chuckled slightly, resting his cheek against Ray's disheveled hair.

"Good, I don't think I ever want that again."

"It wasn't that bad." Kai sounded hurt as he spoke, though Ray knew he wasn't.

"It's four in the morning Kai, go to sleep." Ray nestled as close as he could, trying to get as comfortable as he could with his legs dangling off the bed.

Kai pulled him onto the bed as he moved over a bit, giving them both enough room to be on the bed comfortably. Sleep came to him quickly, having no will to fight off the effects of the morphine in his system. They were stirred awake when a nurse came in to check on Kai, giving him a run down on his vitals and how he was recovering better than anyone they've ever seen.

"How soon can we leave then?" He asked, it was now nine in the morning and he hadn't received another dose of morphine since four that morning. The pain's in his body were strong and pounding but he didn't want another dose, he needed to be able to think for once.

"Tomorrow at the latest. The doctor should come in to check on you at noon." With that she smiled at him and left the room, leaving hardly any space for Kai to protest. He wanted to go home _now_ , he hated hospitals.

"I'm going to go outside and call Bryan, I don't have good reception here." Ray pulled himself from Kai, leaving him alone in the room.

With a huff Kai ran a hand through his bangs, slinking down against the propped head rest of the bed. He listened to the clock tick away for what seemed to be forever before Ray came back, under his eyes were dark circles and he had yet to brush his hair.

"You should go home." Kai gave him a look that told him not to protest.

"You can't be serious. I'm never going back there, Bryan's going to bring Rain here and he's going there to get a few of our things."

"We're not staying with Bryan." Kai threatened again.

"Then you can go home, I'm not." Ray bit back, his nerves firing up as he couldn't even imagine stepping back in that hell.

"You shouldn't have to run from this, it's still our home." Kai sighed, yet he knew why Ray couldn't and to be honest _he_ didn't even want to go back; let alone have Rain go there.

"I'm not running, but I'm not taking Rain in there. I'm not cleaning all that… All that blood…" He started strong in his speech till he trailed off in a low mumble Thinking about all the blood, Kai's blood, terrified him.

"I'll have someone come clean it."

"That won't help." Ray shook his head.

"We can't afford to move again." Kai's voice rose slightly, now he was in pain and getting angry.

"Kai, please… We'll stay with Bryan for a while, at least till I can stomach the idea." Ray pleaded. "He's already said it was alright."

Kai sat there with his brows furrowed as he thought about it, he crossed his arms over his chest as if that would help him think. He nodded his head as he let out a sigh, he knew Ray would need time and he knew he needed time.

"What about the hearing today?" His head shot up, just having thought about it.

"I called them after I got off the phone with Bryan. It was on the news so they've pushed the hearing back till next week." Ray said as he grabbed his bag from beside the couch, placing it atop the couch and rummaging through it. "I'm taking a shower." He pulled his clothes out and disappeared through the bathroom door; at the corner of the room.

He ran the water as hot as it would go, the spray causing his skin to turn red. As he scrubbed all he could see was Kai's blood over his arms and hands, all he could picture in his head were the three-dead mean in his sitting room. He knew them, he had seen them before back in the village. Yet, he was unsure why they would have been there, unless Mariah really did send them after him and his family. He scrubbed harder just thinking about it, his anger bubbling up as he cursed under his breath. He knew there had to be a way to link them back to her, he just didn't know how to go about it yet.

After he had finished bathing and was getting dressed, his hearing picked up soft voices through the bathroom door. Recognizing them as Rain's and Bryan's he pulled his shirt on faster, almost busting through the door to get to her. Her face lit up upon seeing him, her arms held out wide for him as she was sitting between Kai's legs on the bed.

"Papa!" She cried with joy as he pulled her tightly to him, taking in her scent and letting his fears wash away.

"Were you good for uncle Bryan?" He let her go, letting her settle back down on the bed. Kai went back to running his fingers through the loose strands of her hair, as if he had become mesmerized by them and she let out a small purr from the touch.

"Yes, he made me waffles with blueberry sauce." She jumped joyfully.

"Didn't know you had that in you Bry." Kai smirked, glancing up at him.

"Shove it." Bryan shot back, though held his own playful smirk on his lips.

"Thank you Bryan, really." Ray turned to him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, I'm going to head over there and get your stuff." He nodded to the three of them before leaving, closing the door behind him as he went.

"We're going to be staying with uncle Bryan?" Rain's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"For now." Kai sighed, keeping his fingers through her hair.

"Cool." She smiled, showing off one of her fangs which caused her fathers to chuckle a bit.

Once again there was the calm they had so desperately needed, Ray had turned the little TV on for Rain to stay occupied while the doctors had escorted Kai out of the room. He still had his appointment for his cancer today and since he was already there, they took him to check up on it. He had been gone for an hour before he came back, Ray's heart had stilled as he waited to hear what the doctors said.

"Rain, go to the vending machine down the hall for a bit. Get what you want." Ray handed her a few bills and she bounced out of the room, Kai closing the door behind her. "So?"

"Same as always." Kai sighed, having that good news was better than he was hoping and it sounded like music to Ray's ears.

"So next month still?"

"Friday." Kai sighed, that was the only down fall. They upped the surgery two days and he wasn't sure if he was ready, not with everything that had happened. He felt that he needed to be home with Ray and Rain, lest there was another attack.

"The sooner the better." Ray shrugged, yet he didn't like the look on Kai's face now. "What's wrong?"

"I should be home, make sure what happened last night won't happen again." Kai's voice hinted on anger, but he wasn't angry at Ray.

"We'll be with Bryan, no one's going to dare to try anything." Ray chuckled a bit.

"I'm not joking Ray."

"Well… I can't take you seriously in that." Ray grinned, eyeing Kai up and down. Still in his light-blue hospital gown, dragging his IV bag around on its stand with grey fuzzy socks on.

A blush crossed Kai's nose, and he bristled a bit before not saying anything and sitting back down on his bed with a thud. Ray laughed a bit harder, having watched him act so childishly.

"Blue is your color though." Ray teased from his safe space on the couch, watching Kai's face scrunch at his words.

"Do you want me to sing again?" An evil smirk crossed Kai's lips as he glanced sideways at Ray.

"NO!" Ray jumped from the couch, rushing over and covering Kai's open mouth as he was about to sing.

They fell into a fit of laughter for a minute, Kai removing Ray's hand from his mouth and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Ray melted into his husband, careful not to press his fingers too hard against the back of Kai's head.

"Daddy, Papa, I brought you some…" Rain froze, having caught her father's making out on the hospital bed. They were always cautious around her, not too much PDA around her and this was one of the few times she had seen them actually show it. A smile crossed her face, she was happy to see her father's love for each other.

"Rain!" Ray pulled back, his face rivaled the color of a tomato, while Kai couldn't make eye contact with her.

"I brought you some chips." She held up the little snack bags, the smile not fading.

"Thanks." Ray said sheepishly, as if he had been caught doing something else and took the bag from her.

"Are you coming home Daddy?" Rain asked as she bounced back onto the bed by Kai's feet.

"We don't know yet." Kai sighed, taking the chips she offered him.

* * *

Even though Ray had been to Bryan's countless times, it always took his breath away when he saw it. It was bigger than his first house with Kai, and much larger than his current one. Three stories high, with a sleek grey exterior and large ceiling to floor windows through-out. There was a small over-hang that led into the garage, where a gate had opened and then closed behind them as Bryan carefully pulled the car underneath the over-hang; having turned his entire garage into an in-home-gym. Outside the over-hang was a door that lead into a short corridor, leading into the main floor of the home.

The first floor was nothing but a kitchen and dining room, and even though Ray would never say anything; he was extremely jealous of the size of Bryan's kitchen and its high-tech appliances. He had learned later on that it was Tala that had designed the layout; since he was also fond of cooking. In front of the door they stepped through was the glass dining table and chairs, tucked in the corner by the front door, which was to their left while the kitchen was to the right, was a small bar. The room was all an open concept which made the whole first floor much larger than what it was. White tile and dark brown brick walls helped give off that illusion, knowing Bryan there weren't many sentimental things around like pictures or plants.

There was also a small office at the back of the kitchen on the right, the stairs leading to the second floor tucked away between the wall that spanned the right side of the living room; if coming through the front door. Bryan helped carry the luggage up the stairs, as the doctors had ordered Kai not to be carrying anything for a few days; which he did not protest since his shoulders were still flaring with pain.

Coming up to the second floor was the living room, coming face to face with a large curved TV on the wall directly across from the landing. Black leather couches sat around it, one directly in front of them and two on either side of the room. Around the corner of the second flight of stairs, that lead to the third floor, was a small space where Bryan had a pool table. His bedroom sat on the left; if facing the pool table from the living room. His room was the biggest in the house, as it should be, with its own private balcony that faced the front of the house and his own on-suite. Ray had never been in there before, so he didn't know the full extent of the layout or what it even looked like and he wasn't going to ask.

Taking the second set of stairs they came to a door, one that he knew was the main guest room. There was a wall that divided the corridor on the right; if facing the door from the landing, and the small opening led to the second guest room. Bryan ushered them to the second guest room first, claiming it for Rain.

Much like the rest of the house, the walls were bare and the color scheme was more whites, browns, and blacks. Coming through the door of the room, a black dresser sat to the left. A queen-sized bed sat at the wall across from the door, a TV hanging off the opposite wall towards the bed. A standing mirror sat on the other side of the room, opposite the wall the dresser sat against. A door led to her very own on-suite, which she was ecstatic about.

As she bounced around her room, Ray decided to get her things in the dresser. Bryan left him to his work, carrying the other bags to the other room following Kai as he had started back down the corridor.

"Rain, you need to take a shower." Ray called to her as he could hear her turn the TV on, still busy folding her clothes into the drawers.

"Okay, Papa." She smiled and bounced off the bed, going to the bathroom across from it.

Ray sighed, having finished putting her clothes away and tucked the suitcase in the corner by the dresser. Leaving out a clean pair of clothes for her to sleep in, he gave one quick look around the room and left quietly. A sense of safety overwhelming him, Bryan had a fence with high security around his property, barbed wire even sat over the top of the fence, and if that didn't stop anyone, he had six different breeds of large dogs that roamed the property.

Entering his room he was taken back a bit; the room was about the size of his living room back at his home. A tall black wardrobe sat to his right, the four-poster bed sat across from the door; leaving plenty of space in the middle of the room for a full-sized couch to sit, even if there wasn't one. A glass door sat on the right wall of the entrance to the room, leading out to their own private balcony. The closet sat in the left in a small alcove of the room, with the bathroom door next to it. He was more than excited to see what their bathroom looked like, but held off because when he had entered the room; it was empty.

Looking around almost frantically he caught sight of Kai's back outside on the balcony, and he could faintly see a cloud of smoke leaving from the top of his head till it disappeared in the air. Clenching his fists he stomped to the glass door, almost pulling it off as he opened it.

"Kai Susumu Hiwatari! What do you think you're doing?!" He practically screeched as he put his hands on his hips.

Kai turned to look at him, an eyebrow arched high at him. It wasn't often he heard his middle name; which was his father's first name. He almost chuckled at the sight of Ray, his pupils were slit and he bore his fangs as his face had turned red with anger.

"It's called 'vaping'?" Kai said nonchalantly, holding up a small device.

Ray blinked a few times, trying to figure out what it was he was holding. It was a small silver box, with a button on the top portion of the box with a screen and numbers. On the top of the box sat a glass container, with a mouth piece over the glass container. Inside the container he could see some kind of liquid, it was a light brown color and then Ray noticed the strange aroma of coffee; even though Kai didn't have any.

"What the hell is that?" Ray cocked his own eyebrow up, still inspecting it.

"Bryan says this helps cut back on smoking, there's a small amount of nicotine in it… And it tastes like coffee…" Kai shrugged, he wasn't too sure of it all himself but he liked the flavor it gave off.

"Are you sure that's any safer?"

"I don't know." Kai shrugged again, pressing the button on the box and taking a deep inhale. Ray watched him intently, he was kind of intrigued by the device; even if he wouldn't tell Kai that.

Kai exhaled, a large cloud of smoke emitted from his nose and lips. It was a thick cloud but it didn't smell bad or stick around them in the air for long, as the breeze came by and took it off. The smell of coffee surrounding them once again, and all Ray could do was just stare at it in confusion.

"Here." Kai handed it to him. "Push the button and inhale." He instructed.

Ray hesitated for a moment, looking at the numbers on the screen of the box but he didn't understand what they were there for. He shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button, a low bubbling sound came from the top of the container as he did so. The 'smoke' filled his throat quickly and he pulled away, eyes watering as some of it hit the back of his throat. He sputtered and handed the device back to Kai, choking out what he had inhaled, the slight taste of coffee lingering on his tongue.

"That's awful." He managed to say through his choking, Kai only chuckled at him taking another hit off it.

"I kind of like it." He shrugged. "Rain doing alright?" He asked as Ray had finally got his fit under control, though small tears were still on the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, she should be in bed by now." Ray went over and sat on one of the wooden patio sofas; that sat on the wall to his right. "How are you?" He eyed Kai up a few times.

Since being released he had changed into normal clothes, a pair of dark gray sweats and a light white sweater that hung around him loosely. He hadn't taken a shower, since he hated hospital showers, and his hair was matted around his face and neck.

"As good as I can be." He shrugged again, a slight pain in his left shoulder hit him and he figured he should stop doing that. "I'm serious though, we can't stay here forever. Eventually Bryan's going to get sick looking at us, and I him."

"I know…" Ray sighed. "But it's so nice here, did you see that kitchen?" Ray's eyes lit up at the mention of the kitchen.

"I've seen it before and so have you." Kai chuckled, taking another hit off the box as he leaned against the glass railing of the balcony. "I'll get some people to go tomorrow and clean the house up, Bryan said the police tape has been removed now."

"Alright." Ray nodded. "You think he'll give us one of his dogs?"

"Doubt it. But I don't think we have to worry about them trying to come back."

"Why not? If it was Mariah, she won't stop. You know that, but what I don't understand is why should would do this." Ray could feel his anger swell in his stomach as he thought about it, it didn't make any sense to him in the slightest.

"I don't think it was her."

"Why not?" Ray looked at him quizzically.

"She wouldn't have a motive to. If it was her, she wouldn't have done this during the court hearings and would have done it before hand. She wouldn't risk going back to jail, not now."

"Then who? I would understand maybe the Russian mafia or just a normal break-in. But these were Chinese men, men I know I've seen before." Ray spoke with a hint of worry in his voice, and he almost shouted his words at Kai.

"I don't know, but I can have Ian track them down. He's gotten pretty good at it, and Bryan knows a thing or two." Kai took another hit, the smell of coffee almost overpowering the natural smell of the night time air.

"Stop that." Ray swatted the air in front of him, even though the cloud had already left them.

"But I like it." Kai sounded like small child trying to persuade its parent.

"It stinks."

"Does not, it smells like coffee." Kai chuckled.

"I hate coffee." Ray huffed, as Kai took another hit with an evil grin on his lips as they wrapped around the mouth piece. "You need a shower anyways." Ray sighed, pushing on his knees to stand himself up. "And I need actual sleep."

"Yeah, you've been kind of cranky." Kai offered with the same grin on his lips.

"Oh I wonder why." Ray stuck his tongue out at him before turning to the glass door. "Hurry up." He called as if Kai were a dog.

Kai walked up to Ray as he held the door open, offering Kai to go first. The playful grin still on his lips as he walked by and smacked Ray's ass. Before Ray could react, Kai had already disappeared through the bathroom door. With his own playful grin on his face he walked into their room, closing and locking the glass door; even though they were on the third floor.

He needed the extra sense of security, he craved it now. He had been trying to keep everything at the back of his mind, the blood, the bodies. The fact that his home, his sanctuary, was so quickly entered and turned into hell before his eyes. The only thing on his mind was who could have possibly ordered the attack, though the more he thought of it, none of it made any sense. He was sure it would have been Mariah, but Kai had a good point about it not being her.

 _"So… Who then?"_

* * *

 ** _Author's note 2:_**

 ** _I dunno why, but I really wanted Kai singing the Russian national anthem. I listened to it on youtube and it's a really nice anthem. I got the words off Wikipedia, so if they're wrong please forgive me._**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _O, ya sozhaleyu, kotenok- Oh, I'm sorry Kitten (Once again, I got these off google, they could be wrong and I apologize.)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **[] Represent them speaking in Russian.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Kai called from the outside of the bathroom door, not having moved since Ray had sprang up from his sleep and fled in there.

Another sound of retching reached his ears, giving him his answer and he sighed apprehensively. The toilet flushed and then the tap turned on, feeling it was safe to enter he turned the knob and stepped inside. Ray was standing across the bathroom at the vanity, brushing his teeth feverishly, the toothpaste making him look rabid as it foamed around the corners of his mouth. Kai waited patiently until he was done, spitting the paste out and gurgling some water from the still running tap.

"Fine. Nerves…" Ray breathed, out having finished cleaning his mouth out, till his stomach contents no longer lingered on his tongue.

"You've been like this, for three days now." Kai sighed as he watched Ray fumble with his hair in the floor length mirror to his right.

"Stomach bug?" Ray shrugged.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No thanks… What do you want for breakfast? Big day today." Ray turned to him, smiling innocently at him.

"I can't eat." Kai sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I forgot. When's Bryan taking you again?"

"After breakfast." Kai started for the bathroom door, letting them both out into their guest bedroom. "Afterwards, we really need to go back home." Kai started as Ray went about the room gathering his clothes for the day, laying some out on the bed for Kai.

"I know…" Ray sighed, having thrown the clothes on the bed as he bit his bottom lip.

Bryan had been gracious enough to let them stay this long, he didn't have to worry about Rain missing school, since she was no longer going for the time being. Kai was able to keep working, using the office downstairs. Ray, he just didn't want to go yet, Kai had the place cleaned but the thoughts of it all still made Ray nervous. He didn't know how he'd react or worse, how Rain would react going back home.

So far, any leads on who the thugs may have been working for, were coming up blank and that didn't help settle his nerves. It meant they could be targeted again, and that was one thing he didn't need. Luckily, he had convinced Kai to stay another day, at least while he was in surgery. He also felt safer at Bryan's, since Mariah was supposed to be coming over for the day. He knew she wouldn't try anything with him around, and maybe they'd get some information out of her about the attack.

The two dressed quietly, Kai keeping a stern eye on Ray all the while. Something wasn't right, he could feel it just by looking at him. Though, it was clear Ray was trying to hide it from him, which only spurred his curiosity more. It wasn't like he could beat it out of him though, all he could do was watch him carefully.

They gathered Rain from her spare room and ushered down to the first floor for breakfast, meeting Bryan on the stairs halfway since he too had just woken up. The descent down the final flight was quiet, once reaching the white tiled floors, Ray practically ran to the fridge digging in it to make something. The others took seats around the bar that faced the kitchen, Rain busy drawing on a pad of paper she had snatched from her back pack to keep busy. While Kai and Bryan slipped into idle chatter, in Russian.

["Can you keep an eye on him?"] Kai asked, motioning with his head towards Ray across from them at the head of the stove, that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

["What's wrong with him now?"] Bryan asked, making sure not to look to long at Ray, even though Ray was too busy cracking eggs in the heated skillet.

["I don't know, past three days he's been puking on and off. He won't go to the doctors to get it checked out, chalked it up to nerves."] Kai shrugged, sipping on his water, since that was all he was permitted to have before the surgery.

["Probably is just nerves. You'll be gone all day while she's here…"] Bryan trailed, and Kai gave him a questioning look as he knew there was more to what Bryan had wanted to say.

["I completely forgot, Mishka is coming over today as well. It's my weekend with him."] Bryan continued a bit sheepishly.

["I'm sorry, we shouldn't have stayed as long as we have."]

["No, no it's fine. That's not the problem, the company was nice anyways. Gets kind of lonely here."] Bryan shrugged, that loneliness settling into his stomach as he realized just how lonely he had been these past few years.

Kai didn't offer a response, he just nodded his head as a pain of guilt swelled in his stomach. Tala was the only one Bryan had really opened up to over the years, now that he was gone Bryan was alone for a long while. Having found someone not too long after he and Ray got married, though it didn't work out in the end; which left him alone once again. Ian and Spencer came around sometimes, but it was never anything special or long enough to keep Bryan occupied for long.

As they finished up their breakfast, excluding Kai, they sat around the kitchen table back in idle chatter while Ray cleaned up the dishes and put them away. It seemed peaceful enough until he dropped a plate, the hand that held the plate clamping down over his mouth as he rushed up the stairs to the nearest bathroom.

"Is papa okay?" Rain asked, looking to Kai with worry in her eyes.

"Stomach bug." Kai offered with a slight smile, he truly didn't know what to tell her since he didn't even know himself.

The silence broke as a knock sounded at the front door, Bryan rose from his chair to answer it as the knocking persisted. He pulled the door open and a little yellow blur sped past him into the room, stopping just before it reached the dining table where the others sat.

"Mishka!" Bryan called back excitedly, the little boy turned around to see his father.

"Otets!" (Father) The lil boy beamed, his violet eyes shining brightly through his blonde bangs as they laid on his father, still standing by the open doorway. He ran over to him, in another blur of yellow as he crashed into his father's embrace.

["It's so good to see you my boy."] Bryan held him close, taking in his scent.

He released him as a woman came through the doorway, Kai's nose upturned as she entered while Rain just watched in bewilderment. The woman was tall, thanks to her heels, and she wore an expensive romper with a fur lined shawl that draped around her shoulders. Large round black sunglasses hid her eyes, and he blonde hair was primped around her neck in tight curls and clipped to the side. Kai could feel her star at him through her sunglasses, then she promptly turned to Bryan where he and Mishka stood beside each other.

["We had a deal Bryan, when you have Mishka there shouldn't be anyone else present. And another thing, how many times do I have to tell you to get rid of those dogs?"] She sneered, turning to Bryan and lifting her glasses down over the bridge of her nose.

["They're leaving tomorrow, they're the ones that were on the news the other day. Mishka knows Kai, so there's nothing to worry about. Nor, is it written in our papers that it has to be that way. The dogs stay, regardless of what you say."] Bryan sneered back.

Kai watched in shock, no one had ever talked to Bryan like that, nor had he ever allowed them to. Though, he assumed it was because of his son and that he had to be somewhat restrained against his ex. This was also the first time Kai had seen the ex, and he wasn't impressed. Mishka he had met several times, he was five going on six. A perfect mix of his parents, with his mother's blonde hair and Bryan's violet eyes. He was hyper and unrestrained, mainly due to his mother hardly parenting him; always dropped off in some nannies lap every day.

["Yes, I remember seeing that on the news. It's not my problem though, we had a deal."] She sneered again, placing her glasses back over her face.

["It's not written in the damn papers, so stuff it for now Ursula."] Bryan sneered again, drawing Mishka closer to his side as if Ursula was going to snatch him away.

["Hmph, fine. I have a busy weekend ahead anyways. I'll see you later darling, mommy loves you."] She swiveled on her heels, grating against his tile floors and took her leave.

Bryan shook his head, closing the front door before ushering Mishka to the dining table. Rain's eyes were locked onto his, she had never met him before and she was ecstatic to be meeting someone new.

["Mishka, this is Kai and Rain. You've met Kai before, remember?"] Bryan started, pointing them out. Mishka nodded, his eyes landing on Rain's and a smile crept up his face.

["Why don't you two go upstairs and play, hm?"] Bryan ushered him towards the stairs, Rain hopping down from her spot at the table and racing Mishka up the stairs, almost knocking her father down as they passed by.

"Um… Who was that?" Ray asked as he stumbled the last few steps, having yet regained his balance from being knocked into.

"Mishka, he's Bryan's son." Kai explained, Ray's mouth hung open as he looked over at Bryan wide-eyed.

"When?!" Ray squealed out.

"He's five. Don't ask." Bryan sighed, palming his forehead.

"Is that what all that angry Russian was? I didn't come down all the way because I didn't want to be a bother." Bryan only nodded, his palm still pressed to his forehead. "He's a cute kid." Ray offered, hoping to lift Bryan's spirits.

"Thanks." Bryan sighed, taking his place back at the table.

"I'll go clean my mess. Sorry for breaking a plate." Ray gave him a sloppy smile, shuffling himself into the kitchen where the shattered pieces of the plate scattered along the tile.

He gathered the broom and dustpan from the small closet by the back door, sweeping up his mess best he could. It didn't help that the plate had been completely white, making the pieces blend in with the tile floors. Every glistening piece he could find he swept up, having collected everything he could find he poured the pieces in the trash bin. After placing the broom and dust pan back, he took a seat beside Kai at the table.

"So, why haven't I met him before?" Ray asked.

"Ursula doesn't want him to meet anyone I know." Bryan said calmly, though Ray could tell he wasn't really pleased with that arrangement.

"Why?" Ray cocked an eyebrow at him, and Kai gave him a sideways glance as if telling him to stop.

"Mishka wasn't really planned. Her and I got together one night, and she got pregnant. Took me months to convince her not to abort him, she listened and then since then we've had joint custody." Bryan explained, feeling a bit relieved for having told someone other than Kai.

"What does she do?"

"She's a model." Ray whistled at his words as if he was impressed. "Yeah, I know… After Mishka was born she went back into her strict dieting and all that crap to get her figure back. She wasn't relatively pleased that she had gone through the pregnancy, but I am. I love Mishka with all my heart, and I give him what he needs and he's a good kid. A bit over the top sometimes, but he's only five." Bryan offered, a genuine smile across his lips as he spoke and Ray could tell he was truly happy to have a son.

"If she doesn't want him, why not just have her sign her rights away?" Ray asked, getting another look from Kai though he ignored it.

"Publicity. She didn't want to look like a bad mother by doing that, she's a popular model and she figured that would tarnish her reputation." Bryan offered with a sneer.

"What a witch. How'd you even meet her?" Ray kept asking, only to avoid them asking him questions.

"Went to a bar one night, like I said, one-night stand. One time is all it takes." Ray's face paled a little at his words, but he nodded his understanding to him. "How bout you? Kai says you got a stomach bug?" Bryan asked, seeing the paleness on Ray's face caused him to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. It should be gone in a day or two." Ray waved at his words, a nervous grin on his face.

Bryan and Kai shared a look at each other quickly and shook their heads, Ray was never a good liar and they knew that. Now not only did Kai feel a bit uneasy, Bryan was feeling it to.

"Well, we should get going. Mariah won't be here till later, you can watch Mishka, right?" Bryan started to pull away from the table, Kai following suit.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Ray stayed where he was, watching the other two stand. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to Kai on his right and gave him a toothy grin, only to hide his nervousness.

"Tell Rain I said bye." Kai lent down and placed a kiss on Ray's forehead, finding it to be warmer than usual.

He gave one last look at Ray before stepping away, as if giving him a chance at telling him what was wrong. Ray just smiled back, waving to him even though he had yet to move from where he stood. With a sigh and slight shaking of his head, he followed Bryan out of the door that lead to the corridor that joined the house and the overhand outside. Once the door shut Ray slumped down his seat, sweat was forming under his hair line. He could hear the car roar to life, and then speed off. A sigh escaped his lips and he pushed himself from the table, heading back up the stairs to check on the kids.

They were glued to the TV that sat on the second floor, playing games with each other and laughing. Mishka speaking broken English to Rain who tried her best at speaking the little Russian she knew. Ray sat himself on the couch to their left, as they had taken the one directly across from the TV.

* * *

It seemed like the hours had dragged on, even though Bryan was back within the first hour after dropping Kai off at the hospital. He had found the others upstairs, still glued to the TV, this time Ray was playing a racing game along with the kids. Bryan sat next to Mishka, having made room for his father to sit beside him and sitting closer to Rain than before.

"If Kai saw that, he'd be over there growling in the corner." Ray chuckled, shaking his head a bit. Bryan gave him a smirk at his comment and nodded, he knew how protective Kai was of Rain.

"I don't think Mishka has a things for girls, so maybe not." Bryan offered, ruffling his son's hair.

"Like father like son then, huh" Ray chuckled again, darting the control on his hands to the left as if it would cause his car to veer in the same direction. "Then… How'd you get with a woman?" Ray cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that his car ran into the guard rail on the TV.

"When you're drunk enough, you sleep with anything." Bryan offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not complaining though, I got Mishka out of it."

"True. He's a good kid. Can't understand him though, Rain's had to translate a few times." Ray chuckled, figuring it best to set his controller down on the glass table in front of him. "I was never good at these things."

"You nervous?" Bryan turned to him, eyeing him best he could. He promised Kai he would watch him, and he was loyal to Kai.

"About?" Ray chuckled, he had a lot to be nervous about.

"Mariah coming over in a few hours?"

"Not really, thank you again for letting her come though. She might slip up and tell us what we need to know." Bryan nodded at his words, even though he had tried everything he could, all the information he searched for came back with nothing.

"What about Kai?" Bryan cocked an eyebrow, and Rain too absorbed in the game didn't seem to notice.

"A bit… Who wouldn't be?" Ray sighed, sinking into the back of the couch. "I think I've prayed to every deity I can think of." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke, as if it had given him a headache.

"You should see a doctor." Bryan commented. He could tell there was more, but he wasn't sure what.

"No… I'm fine, the bug will go away on its own." As his words passed his lips the doorbell rang, almost causing him to jump out of his skin. "Oh great…" He sighed, pushing himself from the couch and leaving the others on the second floor.

He stilled his nerves as he reached the first floor, letting Mariah in as she jumped inside the house. Her eyes getting wide as she took everything in, much like he had done the first time he had come into Bryan's home. She was alone, to which he was thankful for. After her gawking she turned to him, taking him in as she looked him over which made his skin crawl.

"Ray, I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm so glad to see you're alright. Truly. Rain, is she alright too?" She started as he closed the door, he rubbed the bridge of his nose again and nodded. "Do you know who it was?" She followed him over to the counter and sat on a barstool, as he went around and gathered a kettle and mugs.

"No, we have no clue… Though I know I knew them, they were men from the village, that much I know." He said as he sat the kettle on the stove, grabbing some tea bags from the box out of the cupboard to his right.

"From the village?" She squeaked, a look of horror across her face. "That doesn't make any sense…" She trailed as she started to look deep in thought.

"It doesn't." Ray's voice hilted on anger, though he willed it down. He didn't need to blow up over it yet, he needed her to confess. Bryan had security cameras hidden, and that would be enough to convict her; if she was behind the attack.

"How's Kai then?" She asked, almost taking Ray back a bit.

"He's in surgery now." Ray said, almost forgetting that she had no clue about his cancer.

"Still? The attack happened three days ago. Oh god Ray, that's so awful." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Ray knew better.

"No… It's for something else." Ray mumbled, removing the kettle as it started to steam. "He has cancer Mariah, stage one lung cancer. After the attack, they upped the surgery for today. Bryan just got back from dropping him off at the hospital." Ray placed her mug of tea in front of her, standing back against the island that sat across the bar; his own mug in his hands.

"Oh my god Ray. That's… I hope he pulls through, truly." She looked sincere, more than she ever had and Ray couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Thanks…" Ray trailed, still unsure if she was being sincere or not as he blew gently on his hot tea.

"Does he know?" She cocked her head a bit, and Ray could feel his body tense and run cold all at the same time.

"No…" Ray shook his head, he knew she would be able to tell. "I don't need him to know, no one does till everything else is settled."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm happy for you Ray, why now though?" She asked again, sipping on her mug.

"It's not the first time… Last time… I… I lost it… Too much stress, it happened right after Rain was three and I was going off for work too much. After that, too much stress on my body I suppose. Which is pretty funny, because these past months have been hell." Ray sighed, shaking his head with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry about the first one. It was always a fear I had with Rain, that I might wake up one day and she was no longer there." Mariah said, her voice still full of that concern that had Ray's head spinning. "How far along do you suppose?" She cocked her head, eyeing him up again.

"A month… Maybe more." Ray shrugged, and a shiver of guilt washed over him. He had still been using then, and he had gong drinking and the occasional one at home. He never thought about it before, but now his mind was spinning at the possibilities of having done some kind of damage.

"You okay?" She pulled him from his thoughts and he nodded slightly to her.

"I wanted to apologize, for everything that I've put you through. I also wanted to tell you, that my lawyer was trying for full custody… Because of you being with Kai, but I told her that wasn't needed. Rain needs you two, I see that now, clear as day really. You two is all she's known and I can't take that from her, but I do want to get to know her. I want her to be able to come back with me to China and meet our families back home, so I'm only asking for joint custody. I don't want a big mess of this, I want to start right." She held his gaze the entire time she spoke, and somehow, he knew her words were true.

"Mariah… Thank you…" It took him a while to find his words, but he truly felt a relief swallow over him.

"Of course, Ray. I'm really sorry, I really am… I am ashamed for what I did to you, I never should have…" She stopped as Ray held a hand up to her, and she sat waiting for him to speak.

"I can't say I forgive you, because truly I don't." He paused and held her gaze with his for a moment. "But, we can start right. She deserves to know you, and you her. I can't take that away from her, I won't. So yes, we can start again." He finished, and his nerves relaxed as he rested against the island once more.

"T… Thank you Ray… I… I don't know what to say."

"Can you tell me, who sent those men after us? I said it was you, but Kai believes it wasn't. Seeing you now, I think the same too. You truly do just want to be with her, I see that now. So, do you have any idea who might have sent them?" He took her gaze back and noticed that she bit her bottom lip nervously, not meeting his gaze.

"Mariah, please. They almost killed Kai, they would have killed me, Rain. If you know who it was tell me." Ray stepped over to the counter she was sitting at, up closer he could tell she was shaking in her seat.

"It wasn't me… I tried to stop it once I found out… That's why I got out when I did, they thought I'd be able to stop it…" She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes.

"They had this planned? For how long?" Ray felt uneasy again, his nerves causing his legs to grow weak under his weight.

"Years… They were planning it for a while now, as far as I know. It took them a while to figure out where you were living, they stalked you two and Rain for a few years after that. Right around when Rain turned 5, I think…" She bit her bottom lip again, stilling it's trembling as she gripped at the hem of her shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I did, no one would listen to me! I couldn't do anything in there, I couldn't protect our child locked up. So, I asked and asked for parole, until it was granted. I begged, pleaded with them to stop." She stood up and turned, lifting her pony tail up to reveal a large scar on the back of her neck.

Ray stepped back a bit, looking it over. It began at the back of her left ear and ran down the middle of her neck and disappeared under the collar of her shirt. Ray's throat turned dry and a lump formed in his throat, he set the mug on the counter before he dropped it, as his hands had become uncontrollable.

"I tried Ray, I really did." She let out a soft sob, sitting back down at the counter, letting her hair fall back down. "Even still, nobody will listen to me…"

"W… Who? Who is doing this?" Ray managed to gather his strength.

A silence loomed over them, Mariah's tears rolling down her cheeks carelessly as she seemed to find her words. Ray stood there across from her, nails digging into the counter tops as he waited for her answer.

"Who Mariah?" He hissed, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"L… Lee…" She choked out through a sob.


	12. Chapter 12

Ray backed away from her, bumping into the island behind him as his mouth hung open. His eyes wide and his arms shaking at his sides as her words filtered through his head, he started to slowly shake his head trying to gather his words.

"What do you mean, why… Why would Lee?"

"He's become the village chief, a position that would have gone to you if you had not left. He was angry at you and Kai for locking me away, not allowing me to see my daughter; his niece. He came to me, telling me he was going to get her back for me. At first, I didn't know what he meant, I told him that I would handle it once I got out." Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"But that wasn't enough for him, he demanded that I tell him where she was. I didn't know though, the letters I got were always blank of addresses. I had no way of knowing where you three went, how would I?" She shrugged her shoulders at her own words, tears still streaming down her face.

"A few months passed and he hadn't come see me, I got to worry that something happened. I could tell that whenever he came around and demanded me to tell him something, there was this look in his eyes. It scared me, and I knew he was up to something." She trembled, remembering the feral look in her brother's eyes.

"After a year of not hearing from him, he came back to me. He told me he found where you were now living, and that he was going to get Rain back for me. He didn't go into details about he was going to do it… But… That look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to do it right. That's when I started to plead for release, I needed out in order to stop him. My letters weren't getting to you anymore, since you had moved. No one would listen to me, not with him being the chief now."

"I guess the first few attempts didn't work… He didn't specify, but I knew with the way he talked it was Kai. Whatever it was he had tried to do, Kai had always stopped his men." Ray shivered at her words, remembering the gun in the glove compartment of the car. All this time, Kai knew something was going on and he didn't tell him.

"You were always gone then, either in Japan or America for work. He couldn't get you, and couldn't get Rain since Kai was still around." It made sense to him now, all those times being sent off to work abroad. Every time he had gone, he felt it was useless for him being there. Kai was sending him off to protect him, a swell of anger formed in him and he didn't know why. He should have been happy to know Kai knew, that he was protecting them all along.

"Eventually my pleas were heard, and they started on setting up the parole for me. I went to Lee, begged him to stop. I hadn't seen him in about four years then, and he acted like he didn't know me. He treated me like filth, told me that while he was busy trying to get my daughter for me, I was doing nothing. He punished me, that's what my scar is from. He told me I didn't deserve to have Rain now, told me that because of my inability to be a mother would cost her, her life." She choked out her last words, more tears running down her cheeks.

Ray was frozen to the floor, eyes wide in horror as he forced down the bile that threatened to escape his throat. All this time, Mariah had been trying to help, protect their daughter from Lee. The reason she got out early was to save her, save them. Too many emotions filled his head, he was angry and scared, he was confused and hurt. He willed his legs not to collapse under him, using the island behind him for support as his own tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ray, I never wanted this. I would never want them to kill you three, especially our daughter. Never would I have ever asked for this. It was never your fault, it was mine." Mariah met his gaze, pleading with him to make him believe her and he knew he did.

"What do we do now?" His voice was shaky as he spoke, he almost didn't even recognize his own voice.

"I don't know… He won't stop unless we stop him. Being the chief now, he has so many resources at his disposal." Mariah shook her head, wiping her tears away with her sleeves. "The only way I think we can stop him, is… I don't even want to think about it." She hung her head.

"We kill him." Their heads snapped over to the stairs, eyes landing on Bryan standing on the last step, his back pressed against the wall with his arms over his chest.

"How… How long have you been there?" Ray stumbled, his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Long enough." Bryan pushed himself from the wall and stalked over to the edge of the bar. "But it's true, we kill him. We can't let him live, with him threatening you all."

"There has to be another way." Mariah shook her head harder.

"If you want to be able to take her back to China at some point, then it has to be done." Bryan sneered, resting the palms of his hands on the counter before him, leaning over the counter.

"He may stop, once I get joint custody. He'll come to his senses and stop."

"That would just give him an opportunity to go after Kai and Ray again, and you know that." Bryan growled through clenched teeth.

"He's my brother though, the village chief. What would… What would happen then?" Mariah bit her bottom lip as new tears trickled down her cheeks, hanging her head.

"I don't care who the fuck he is, he should have kept his dirty paws away from my family." Bryan sneered, pulling back from the counter turning to Ray. "What do you want to do about it?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I… I don't know… You're right, he won't stop. I know Lee, he may have looked like a brother towards me… But he was always jealous of me, no matter what it was I did. He was always in competition with me, he never sent Rain anything for her birthdays or holidays. We never talked after the trials, so of course I can see him trying to do something like this… Just… Not to this extent. We've been targeted for most of her life, and if he's that hell bent on it… You're right. He has to die." Ray's voice was steady, even though his arms and legs were shaking beyond control now. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes as he spoke, willing them back. Lee was like a brother to him, always had been and he wouldn't have traded that for the world.

"Ray, please there has to be another way!" Mariah almost screamed at the top of her lungs, jerking her head up

"We'd be risking our daughter's life, everyday she's unsafe. That's why you're here now, so either help us or back off. It's not up to you now what happens to him, he's made his choice." Ray clenched his fists, nails digging in his skin. "Thank you, for trying to stop him… Thank you for telling me. But enough is enough, I can't risk Rain's life or this child's more." He unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach, Bryan took notice and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes… It's a neko-jin thing… Kai doesn't know yet, so please don't tell him. I didn't think it would happen again. It's been years since my miscarriage, he thinks I went and had my appendix removed. I don't really know why it happened again, aside from not being so stressed out before all this happened. I have an idea of when I conceived, so I should only be a month along…" Ray trailed as he gently rubbed his stomach.

"Well… Damn!" Bryan chuckled shaking his head. "So… How does that all work out?" He asked, leaning against the edge of the counter.

"I don't really know, I never paid attention to it before. I always thought they were myths, and when I got pregnant the first time I didn't have anyone to ask. But it ended anyways, and it never happened again, so I didn't have to worry about it. I mean, obviously I'll need a C-section to give birth… But beyond that, I don't know." He kept rubbing his stomach, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Do you know?" Bryan turned to Mariah.

"No, I didn't believe it either when we were told. Homosexuality in the village is forbidden, so nobody really believed it. Though the story we were told was about a man who became pregnant from his lover, but it was years before we were even born. He ended up leaving the village, so we never knew what happened to him or his child, or if it was even true. Some of us thought it was just a way for them to scare the boys into staying away from other boys, I mean… What man would want to be pregnant, no offense Ray." Mariah explained, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"Well… Congrats all the same, I suppose." It took Bryan a bit before he spoke, though Ray could tell his words were genuine.

"Thanks…" Ray chuckled a bit, his hand resting on his stomach. "Just don't tell Kai… Please."

"I won't." Bryan held his hands up defensively. "But we need to tell him about Lee."

"He knows… At least, it seems he does." Both of Bryan's eyebrows arched in question at Ray's words.

"He sent me off for work a lot, I guess when things started getting bad. He had a gun in the car, I'm guessing at all times. When I tried to accuse Mariah of sending those attackers, he defended her like he already knew it wasn't her." Ray explained.

"All the better then. I remember him telling me some things, normally when you went off he'd have Rain stay with me." Bryan explained, Ray smirked at his words. Of course Kai would have done that, Bryan's house was guarded like a state penitentiary.

"That's it then… You're really going to kill him?" Mariah choked on her words.

"I'm sorry… It has to be done." Ray reached over and took her hands gently in his, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

"I know…" She hiccuped as the last of her tears fell.

* * *

For the remainder of Mariah's visit, she and Rain played outback on the jungle gym Bryan had for Mishka. Bryan and his son had prepared dinner for everyone, while Ray sat on his balcony watching his daughter play below him. A smile was plastered over his face, his heart warm seeing that Rain was getting along with Mariah. Kai was right, they deserved a chance to get to know one another, it was only fair he thought.

Mariah ended up staying through dinner and then left, Rain looked heartbroken as her mother left. It broke Ray's heart to see her that way, he could only give her words of love and encouragement that they'd see her again soon. He had a different calm around him, knowing that Mariah just wanted joint custody and he knew he'd be willing to give it to her, once they dealt with Lee.

He didn't want it to come down to having to kill him, but he knew it was the only way. He could trust Bryan and the others to deal with it, specially Ian and Spencer. Kai wouldn't be able to do anything, which he knew would upset him but it made him feel safer knowing Kai wouldn't be the one having to do it. Bryan had already said he wouldn't go and do it either, which he was thankful for as well. Bryan had to think of his own child, and his own safety now.

After tucking Rain into bed, which she was sharing with him since Kai was staying the night in the hospital to recover, he set out to find Bryan. At first, he wandered around aimlessly, Mishka having been put to bed an hour before and now he didn't know where to find him. He had knocked on Bryan's bedroom door but no answer came, he checked the office on the first floor and it was also empty. He started down the corridor that led to the garage, hoping that he'd find him in the garage. Sure enough, as he neared the door he could hear the distinct sound of chains rattling.

"Hey, Bryan." Ray called as he pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"What's up?" Bryan paused for a second from hitting the punching bag that hung in front him, his fists still held up in the air.

"I just… I really wanted to thank you. For everything." Ray stood by the door, having closed it behind him once he stepped inside.

"Don't have to." Bryan shrugged, taking a few jabs at the bag in front of him.

"But really, Ian and Spencer too. For them offering to take care of Lee. I also… I wanted to apologize about Tala." He waited quietly, watching Bryan take a few quicker jabs at the bag.

"Ray… We've been over this, thousands of times. Tala wasn't your fault or Kai's. He had a problem to begin with, he lived a happy life after we got out from under Boris. You, sleeping with Kai, it didn't bother him as much as he led on. He put up that front because he always thought he was better, pig headed and stuff. He had me, always did. Don't stress yourself over it anymore, gotta think about that baby now." He said his peace and started back at the bag, Ray just nodded and watched quietly. It was the same speech Bryan had always told him, never missing a beat or messing up a word, except now when he added the 'baby' part.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Ray asked, resting a hand over his stomach again.

"Nope." Bryan didn't even break away from the bag this time. "We should be getting a call in the morning though. If everything checks out, he should be back by lunch." Ray nodded, a flit of anticipation swimming in him.

He stood there watching Bryan finish up his punches, unsure about what else to do but be there and watch. He needed to feel somewhat protected and being around Bryan gave him that, without Kai he seemed always to be lost about what to do with himself.

"I'll have the boys over Sunday, game of cards. You play?" Bryan asked, picking up the towel by his feet as he cleaned off the sweat from his face and neck.

"No, not really."

"Guess we'll teach ya then. Listen Ray, you don't have to keep thanking me or the other two every second of the day. We know what it's like to be alone and now that we have a family, we'll protect that with our lives. Kai was always a part of our family, but with you and your kids in the mix now, you're part of it too. Hell, if Tyson called up saying he needed something one of us would be there for him too." Bryan chuckled, leading Ray out of the garage.

"Thanks Bryan." Ray smiled warmly to him. "And to think, I was always so scared of you." He chuckled as he followed him into the kitchen, settling down on a bar stool as Bryan went about getting them something to drink.

"Don't blame you there, I did try to kill you once." Bryan chuckled as he pulled out some milk for Ray and a soda for himself.

After setting out their drinks a calm silence filled around them, Ray relaxing his muscles after such a strenuous day of worry and his world seemingly crushing around him again. Though he knew that with his family, he'd be alright and so would his children.

* * *

Both Ray and Rain were bouncing on the balls of their feet, as they waited for the sound of Bryan's Fire Bird pulling into the driveway. Upon hearing it they both turned to each other with wide smiles on their faces, the door opened that led to the corridor and they waited till Bryan moved out of their way to run over and throw themselves at Kai. He stumbled a bit by the force of their weight against his, quickly regaining as he wrapped them in his arms in a tight embrace, hardly wincing at the pain from his old and new stitches. Placing a quick kiss on each of their heads, they pulled away from him to let him breathe.

"So? How'd it go?" Ray practically bounced beside him as Kai rested on one of the bar stools, having picked up Rain and sat him on his knee as she nuzzled into his chest.

"As good as it could have gone, I suppose." Kai shrugged, taking the glass of water Bryan slid to him.

"No flat lining?"

"No flat lining." Kai smirked, pulling Ray closer by his waist and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"What you want for lunch boss?" Bryan asked as he peered into the fridge.

"Anything as long as it's hot." Kai chuckled, Ray taking a seat beside him.

"Rain, go find Mishka and go play." Ray shooed her away, but not before she got her own kiss on her forehead from Kai.

Bryan had pulled out some things from the cupboard, going over to the stove as he waited for Ray to start talking. His eyes danced from one man at the bar to the other, Kai caught on and he raised an eyebrow at Ray who seemed to just be staring at him.

"What?" He chuckled, looking from Ray to Bryan and back.

"Lee's the one behind the attacks." Ray almost whispered it out to him, afraid that if he spoke louder he'd break down in tears again.

"Bryan told me everything already." Kai took a sip of his water, setting it back down on the counter. "He said you had something else to tell me though." He raised an eyebrow again, Ray's face paled and he turned harshly towards Bryan.

"I told you I wouldn't tell him." Bryan held his hands up, within them a wooden spatula and the pepper shaker.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Kai nudged Ray's shoulder playfully, still having the after effects of morphine swimming in his system.

"Well…. Um… We'll be saving some money for the next nine months… We don't need Julia anymore…" Ray trailed, fiddling with his hands in his lap, unable to look up at Kai.

"You don't want another kid now?"

"No… I do… We just don't need Julia to do it…" A smile was twitching to cross his lips, but he held it back.

"Mariah's not pregnant, is she?" Kai said with a low growl in his throat.

"Gods no! Kai! I'm pregnant you idiot!" Ray smacked his arm, not out of anger but in play.

"What?!" Kai almost jumped out of his seat, Bryan chuckled across from them.

"It's a neko-jin thing. Long story short, this isn't my first either… Remember when I told you I had my appendix removed?" Kai nodded, his eyes wide as he was trying to recollect himself. "It was a miscarriage, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you, since it never happened again… Until now." Ray looked away from him, unable to really face him now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai rested back fully in his seat, a gentle hand placed on Ray's shoulder.

"I… I dunno… Didn't want you to hate me I guess… It's not really all that natural." Ray shrugged, still not able to look at him.

"You're part cat." Kai almost laughed, shaking his head. "There's nothing natural about you, but I don't care about that. You're still you, but if you were hurting from it, you should have told me."

"I know… That's one of the reasons I started using so much… I just couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." Ray hung his head, and was taken back a bit when Kai pulled him into his chest.

"Don't apologize… It wasn't your fault." He kissed the top of Ray's head again, Ray nuzzling into the crook of Kai's neck. "When did this one happen, do you know?" Ray nodded, pulling back into his chair to meet Kai's gaze with his.

"I think it happened last month, in the pool…" He blushed a bit as he could hear Bryan chuckling under his breath again.

"Is there like some kind of special doctor you'll need to see?"

"No, any doctor will work that deals with normal pregnancies. I'll have to have a C-section though." Ray shuddered a bit at the thought. "I am a bit scared though, I was still using and drinking… What if I did something to harm the baby?" His hand unconsciously went over his stomach and he jumped when Kai's hand rested over his own.

"It'll be alright. We'll get you in when we can, and you'll see." Ray smiled up at him as Kai smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

 **Just wanted to thank everyone whose been keeping up with this, I'm making this the second to last chapter so there will only be one left after this and this whole story will be done! YAY! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I honestly can't think of anything more for this chapter.**

 **I apologize in advanced if I butchered the game Durak, I watched three YouTube tutorials and read the rules and game play on Wikipedia. So, if it doesn't make any sense, please accept my deepest apologies.**

 **I'll see you all at the end! Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. Dunno yet.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is normal? You've been in there a lot." Kai asked, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom as Ray stepped out, once again up-heaving anything in his stomach.

"Yes, it's normal. And you've not been in bed nearly enough, you need to rest." Ray straightened his own back, forcefully shoving his husband towards their guest bed.

"I'm fine." Kai protested, but didn't make any moves to stop Ray from shoving him onto the bed.

"And so am I, now rest." Ray shot him a warning look over his shoulder as he headed for the door, with his stomach now empty he was hungry again.

"Where's Rain?" Kai called quickly before Ray closed the door on him, poking his head back through the crack in the door Ray spoke.

"She's outside with Mishka, his 'mother' is coming to pick him up soon." Ray said offhandedly, shutting the door quickly as he saw Kai open his mouth to speak again, cutting his words off with the slam of the door.

Slumping his way down the three flights of stairs, Ray started rummaging through the fridge, a slight hum emitting from his throat as he looked over the different foods. It was quiet on the first floor, every now and then he could catch the slight sounds of the kids outback playing, the slow key strokes of the computer in the office next to him. Even though it was peaceful enough, a dread was clouding his mind once again.

Bryan had invited the last two Demolition Boys over for a game of cards tonight, Bryan offered him to join but he knew he would lose horribly. On top of that, he also knew the friendly game of cards wasn't just that. They would be discussing the best way to deal with Ray's problem; Lee. Thinking about it made his stomach churn violently, and a shudder ran down his back.

With him coming to terms that he was indeed pregnant, still in a court battle with his first child's mother, Kai was fresh out of surgery, he still dreaded going home. Lee was now his top one priority, he had threatened all their lives. Over what, he still wasn't so sure. Everything Mariah had said made sense, Lee was now dubitably pissed at them for putting Mariah away, but he had thought Lee was on his side.

 _"So, why now? Why Lee!?"_ Ray's brain was on the verge of giving up, he had lost a good amount of sleep since Mariah had told him, and no amount of warmth from Kai was helping him now.

Dark circles marred his tan skin under his eyes, he hadn't properly washed his hair since the shower back at the hospital. Him throwing up so violently and frequently had caused some blood vessels to pop and little red dots covered his eyes lids and around the corners of his eyes. He felt like shit, and he looked like shit.

He sighed loudly, standing up in front of the open fridge, holding the top of the door as he blindly starred inside. Nothing in there looked appetizing, even though his stomach was begging for something to eat now. With another sigh he shut the door, his humming long forgotten as he closed the door with a bit more force than he had intended.

"Careful, you break it, I buy it." Ray jumped a good inch back from the fridge, his mind had been so clouded he hadn't heard Kai coming down the stairs. Stopping at the last step and leaning around the corner of the wall, arms over his chest with a bemused look on his face.

"Go to bed!" Ray squealed, after finding his nerves to do so.

"You've kept me up there since I got back, I'm tired of just laying around doing nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Your discharge papers say you need rest." Ray sighed, palming his forehead with his hand.

Kai not staying put in bed, was just another thing to add to his list of worries. Even though he read the discharge papers front and back multiple times, noting that Kai would make a full recovery; better even than anyone had ever seen before. Ray still wanted to stick to the doctor's orders and keep him in bed, his nerves could only handle so much and one unruly husband was not one of them. He knew Kai too well though, if Kai wanted to stay put he would do so. If he didn't, then Ray would go mute from wasting his voice all day. Right now, his throat felt hoarse and dry, but he wasn't sure if that was from throwing up the three times since he had woken up, or telling Kai to go to bed 40 times since they got up.

"Please… Just go to bed." Ray pleaded, holding his hands in prayer looking more pitiful than he had ever allowed himself to look.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Kai gave him a soft smile and walked past Ray, heading to the closed office door.

Ray watched him quietly, though thought up every foul name he could think of as he watched Kai slip through the door, closing it quietly behind him. Ignoring the rumbling that his stomach was making he shuffled for the stairs, deciding that sleep was something he needed more than food at this point; he knew he would have thrown it up anyways. He threw himself onto the bed, arms and legs stretched out to his sides. Within seconds of his body relaxing against the soft mattress and plush blankets, his eyes closed on their own and he slipped off into a hard sleep.

* * *

A loud crack escaped Ray's body as he stretched out his arms, back, legs, and neck. With a wide yawn that caused both his fangs to pop out, he truly looked like a feline waking from a nap. Smacking his dry lips, from having slept with his mouth open, he looked about the room in a bit of a haze. It was dark in the room, the moon the only source of light through the balcony windows and glass door. A sudden realization hit him, and he jumped off the bed. It wasn't night when he went to bed, it was hardly noon when he dozed off and he was alone.

Ever since the attack, he hated being alone and a panic swam in him. He knew he was still at Bryan's and that he was relatively safe there, but he couldn't stand being alone now. Jumping off the bed in a flurry of sheets and blankets that caught around his feet, he tripped and fell onto the floor. He laid there for a moment, cursing under his breath as he kicked his feet out of his trap.

"Oh, you're up." Kai sounded surprised, and a bit of humor slipped through his words.

The lights of the room came on but Ray didn't bother to look up, he didn't need to see that smirk he knew Kai was sporting.

"The guys are here, Bryan got some take out for dinner. Rain's already in bed, bathed and everything. Maybe you should take a shower to, then come to Bryan's room. We're on the balcony." With that Kai left, leaving no room for Ray to say or do much else than sit off the floor.

He blinked the rest of the sleep away, untangling the sheets that were still wrapped around his ankles, even more so than they were before due to his futile kicks. Still grumbling under his breath, he entered the bathroom. Stripping his clothes and stepping into the glass shower, at the right back corner of the bathroom. It almost resembled the shower he and Kai had in their first home together, it was made from glass with a small grey and white tiled seat at the end against the wall, with a built-in shelf above the seat. The inside was completely outlaid with grey and white tiles, one shower head stuck out of the wall in the middle of the shower. It was smaller than the other shower, but was bigger than the one they now had.

He lathered his abused hair with the shampoos and conditioners Bryan had gotten from his home, letting it soak in before rinsing it. The warm water would have normally soothed his aching nerves, but knowing what was to come; once he got downstairs on Bryan's balcony only hyped his nerves more. He forced himself to put on a brave front, he knew this had to be done, Lee had to be stopped. He dressed in loose comfortable lounge clothes, braiding his still damp hair before leaving the guest room.

Of all the rooms he had never been in, and the one he wanted to see the most was Bryan's. Yet when he had reached the door, he hesitated. Bryan knew he was coming, they all did, and he knew Bryan had come a long way by accepting him into his 'family'. Though in Ray's mind, this was still Bryan's room; his sanctuary. He felt awkward for stepping in, but he did so anyways with his fake mask on to hide his nervousness.

He allowed himself a quick look around the room, feeling a bit disappointed at what he found and didn't find. Like the rest of the house, there were no paintings or pictures on the walls. There was a simple black four poster bed, white drapes pulled back on the rails above the bed. The blankets on top looked much like the ones that were on his bed, a single six-drawer dresser sat across from the bed, against the wall that the was to his left. The walls were grey in color and the floor was carpeted in a rich brown, much like the other two rooms.

He frowned a little until he caught sight of something small sitting on the right-side table by the bed, also colored in black. He didn't move from his spot by the door, but with his keen eyesight he could make out the small faces of the photo. A smile came to his lips replacing the frown, Tala had never looked so happy before, but in that picture, he looked like he was on cloud nine. Tala's arm was draped around Bryan's shoulders, while Bryan had a firm hold on Tala's waist; just before the picture cut off. Both with large visible smiles on their faces, and in Tala's other arm he was holding a gold trophy.

Keeping the smile on his face he turned back towards the room, finally feeling a bit proud of himself for finding something of sentimental value in Bryan's rather bleak home. He could see the other's outside through the large windows and glass door, smoke was circling around them until it was carried away by the breeze as the four Russians were seated around a square table in the right corner of the balcony.

With another sigh he made his way through the expanse of the room, casually walking out on the balcony and pulling the cigar out from between Kai's lips. A smirk crossed his now empty lips, glancing up at Ray as he watched him chuck the barely finished cigar over the glass railing of the balcony.

"Really?" Ray huffed, placing his hands on his hips. The others around the table snicker, but not meeting either of their eyes.

"One won't hurt me." Kai's smirk widens, getting a few other hardy chuckles around the table.

"Except that wasn't your first." Ian laughs, burying his head in the folds of his arms as Kai smacks him across the back of his head. "Just being honest."

"Well, smokes out. Pregnant man on the balcony." Ray waves the smoke away from his face, going over to the other side to pick at the food Bryan had bought.

Behind him he can hear the others huff and grumble, but they do as they say after getting stern glares from Kai. The smoke that had been clouding around their small table disperses once they put their cigars out, the wind taking away the cloud. Ray picked through the four foam containers, unsure what any of the items of food were but went with what looked the most edible. Sitting down in the empty chair next to Kai, at the corner of the square table that was only meant for four persons.

"So, what are we playing?" Ray asked, stuffing down a forkful of noodles, seeing the deck of cards untouched in the center of the table.

"Durak." Bryan said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Ray's face paled a little, having remembered this game while he and Kai were still with the Bladebreakers in their youth. He always hated it, and somehow always lost.

"Okay, I'll just watch." He settled into his seat, pulling his plate closer to his chest as Spencer shuffled through the deck and setting aside the cards with numbers that ran from two to five.

While he watched the game unfold before him, at first it looked like it would be a tie between Kai and Bryan for being the first ones out of the game, Spencer coming in third, which left Ian with the most cards in his hands. That was until Kai couldn't make a proper block, having to take the cards on the table. Now with almost a full hand again, Ray could see his body tense and his eyes narrowed at Ian. Losing his turn to attack Bryan on his left, who was now down to three cards and unable to pick up any remaining cards from the talon.

With bated breath Ray watched, having finished his meal of confusing foods; although he enjoyed them all the same. Kai had made a turn around, Bryan was already out. Spencer now held more cards than the other two, and was losing more and more by the second as Kai placed his last card on the table. Unable to defend, Spencer had to pick up the pile and he and Ian battled it out. Satisfied for not being the looser, Kai settled back into his chair. A lazy hand coming around Ray's back, his fingers playing with the now dry strands of hair that fell around his shoulders.

Spencer ended up being the looser, Ian having come third in winning. Though, skipping tradition they cleared the table up and sat in silence for a long while eyeing each other until one of them spoke. Ray's nerves kicked back up into high gear, knowing what was to come next as he looked from one man to the next.

"It can be done by Thursday." Spencer finally spoke up, resting his arms over the table and clasping his hands together. A cold chill ran through Ray's spine, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"What all would you need?" Kai spoke next, his hand not leaving the small of Ray's back.

"The usual should work." Ian spoke up next, and Ray had to control his shaking arms by grabbing at his thighs.

"I don't want any loose strings, understood?" Kai spoke with an authoritative tone, one that Ray hadn't heard in a long time.

"Got it boss. We should head out now then." Spencer stood, nodding to the others at the table.

Ray's voice had left him, and he sat there shaking. This was it, he didn't want to know the exact details, but he was sure that Kai meant he didn't want any followers of Lee's left to finish their jobs. It wasn't just Lee they would kill, it was others and that thought made him sicker. One life was more than enough to make him sick, even more so because it was his childhood friend. He felt like throwing up again, but it wasn't from being pregnant this time. His stomach was flip flopping from what was about to happen, he let out a shaky breath as the others left him and Kai on the balcony. Kai removed his hand from Ray's back, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat more ridged in his seat.

"It can't be helped Ray, this has to be done." His voice still held that authoritative tone, and he stared straight ahead of him.

"I… I know that…" Ray managed, almost doubling over himself. His bangs falling in his face, blocking out his view from the sides.

"I'm sorry." Kai didn't move or look at him as he spoke, he wasn't sure what else to do about the situation. "I wish there was more I could have done."

"Don't say that… You've done enough. More than enough, really. It's just… Even after everything, he's still my friend."-

-"But you aren't his, not anymore. You haven't been for a long time." Kai cut through Ray's words quickly, and his body stiffened again at the tone of his own voice.

"Guess I was just holding out for some kind of hope…" Ray shrugged his shoulders, though he didn't exactly know why he did. "What… What should we do once it's… Over?" Ray breathed out, sitting upright and leaning into the back of his chair looking up at the overhang of the balcony.

"That's up to you." Kai only glanced at him, then looked up at the overhang as well.

"I just want to get everything over. This stress isn't good for me or the baby." Kai nodded in agreement. "I think I can trust Mariah now, I'll give her joint custody of Rain. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of a lot of things…"

"It'll be alright…" It wasn't that Kai didn't have full trust in the others to do what needed to be done, but he was still unsure of his own words. Already they had been through enough, they didn't need more to deal with. He too seemed to be holding out for some kind of hope of his own now.

"Do… Do we really need to go back tomorrow?" Ray managed, holding back tears at what Kai might have to say.

"No… Take as much time as you need. We'll find a new place soon." Ray's head snapped towards him, eyes wide in shock.

"I thought you said we couldn't afford it."

"Can now, since we won't be going to Fiji." Kai shrugged.

"When were we going to Fiji?!" Ray's mouth hung open in shock.

"Supposed to be a surprise, but since you're pregnant we can't go." Kai shrugged, though a smirk was playing on the corners of his lips.

"You ass, I wanna go to Fiji!" Ray smacked Kai's arm playfully, though it stung the open skin of his arm. "I'm pregnant, not invalid."

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." Kai chuckled, holding his hands up defensively.

"We should have Tyson and Max come with us, of course Makoto too." Ray smiled innocently, seeing the forced frown on Kai's lips. "But you mean it? We can find a new home?" Ray's sudden excitement dissolved and he spoke barely above a whisper.

"I think it would be best. I don't even want to go back, honestly. We'll need the room anyways." Kai nodded. Before he could react Ray jumped onto his lap showering him with kisses. "I was thinking, we should move to Japan as well." The kisses stopped, Ray pulled back and his eyes danced over Kai's face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you'd be closer to Max and Tyson. Rain would be close to… Makoto… There's a really good private school there she can go to, all girls to be exact."

"YES! YES! Let's move to Japan!" Ray bounced on Kai's lap, his excitement returning ten-fold. "And go to Fiji!" He quickly added.

"We'll leave next month, see what we can find over there." Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, pulling him close till their foreheads rested on the others. "Everything should be taken care of by then."

"I love you." Ray breathed out, closing his eyes as Kai's lips met his in a gentle but passionate kiss.

In that one kiss, in that small moment of pure bliss, Ray's worries dissolved. He didn't deserve this, all he ever wanted was to live a happy life with Kai. This was too much, he had been blessed ten-fold for having him in his life. The attack and the one who ordered the attacks now at the back of his head, the court hearings for the coming week also a lost thought as Kai deepened the kiss. The fear and anxiety for having to return back home now gone, as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and settled on his lap more comfortably.

It had seemed so long ago that they felt this way and this close, they were like this on the night of the attack and all their happy thoughts had been shattered in one night. Now, Kai promised them something more, far better than Ray could have ever hoped for. This is what they needed; each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 **This is it! The final and last chapter to this rabble I call a work of fiction. I hope you all enjoyed this wild ride, I sure did.**

 **I hope I didn't just drop the ending off a cliff, so let me know what you think about it and the story as a whole.**

 **Thank you to everyone whose taken the time to keep up with this, and those that have reviewed in the past and gave me the inspiration and motivation to get this all out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Kai, sit down already will ya?" Tyson groaned, having been watching Kai pace the waiting room of the hospital for hours was grating on his nerves. Kai ignored him and kept his pacing up.

Max was busy rocking Charlotte in her carrier sitting next to his husband; a heavy pink and yellow fleece blanket draped over her due to the winter weather. Makoto and Rain sat next to each other, having fallen asleep against one another's shoulders. Kai had been pacing, previously offered a front row seat for the birth of his son but he declined; he hated hospitals and didn't think he'd be able to stomach seeing Ray being sliced open.

Where had the time gone? The days, weeks and months blended into each other so fast, he had lost track of time. Ian and Spencer had done their job, no loose ends; just the way he ordered it. Lee's body, if there was one, was never found. Mariah and Ray settled for joint custody of Rain, and that summer she took her first visit to China with her mother. When Rain came home she was so overjoyed and couldn't wait to do it again, she talked non-stop about the village and its people. A new village chief was elected, who in turn Mariah ended up marrying and she was now expecting her second child.

During the summer Rain was away, Kai and Ray kept busy house hunting in Japan. It had gone well, and after Rain came back they moved in mid-August. It was a beautiful home, two-story and privately gated. Ray's only complaints were the stairs, becoming bigger and bigger during his pregnancy he hated them with a passion. His pregnancy was normal, even though most people's reactions to seeing a man pregnant were far from normal. They had found out the gender of the baby and held a small reveal party, once Rain had come back from China. A boy, just what she had asked for, for her birthday all those months ago.

Rain was enrolled at the school Makoto went to, so that way she knew someone and she had already made plenty of new friends. She kept in touch with her mother, while Bryan kept in touch with the rest of them. Having lived with the Hiwatari's for five months had done him wonders, and he too was starting a move to Japan to be closer to them all. Mishka was coming with him as well, his mother finally giving him up to Bryan full time. Nobody knew where she went off too, nor did they ask.

The trip to Fiji had two more added to the list, since Bryan and Mishka tagged along. Makoto and Mishka got along great, Rain had a blast. Max and Tyson had ended up being called back home since Hilary had gone into early labor, Charlotte Renei was born after two hours of labor and was whisked to the NICU. She was now four months old, and the spitting image of Max; blonde hair and huge baby blue eyes with a bit of brown around the pupils. Luckily Ray's pregnancy had ended when it was supposed to, December 5th, right on time. Though it was seeming to take longer than Hilary's own natural birth, whereas all they had to do for Ray was cut him open.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Kai bit his bottom lip, stopping at the corner of the waiting room peering down the hall.

"Here." Tyson tapped his shoulder, causing Kai to jump a bit.

Today was not a day to be sneaking up on the once stoic Russian, now he was just a basket of nerves and he didn't know what to do with himself. Tyson motioned for the Styrofoam cup in his hand, light steam billowing out of the rim. It took a minute for Kai's brain to register what it was, with a nod he took the cup of coffee from Tyson.

"Thanks…" He mumbled out as Tyson took his seat next to Max once again, who was now busy feeding Charlotte from a bottle.

"Don't look so upset man, this'll be you soon enough." Max gave him a warm smile, looking up from his daughter for a second as she sucked down the formula.

 _"That's what I'm afraid of…"_

It had been eight years since he had taken care of a baby, what if he couldn't remember how to change a diaper? What if he dropped his son on his head? The new house only had carpet in the bedrooms, the rest of the house was tiled. A cold chill ran down his back just thinking about it, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and looked at his watch. Ray's C-section had gone on for almost four hours, and no one had come to tell them anything.

His legs got tired and he sat down beside Rain, gently pulling her out from under Makoto's head and letting her head rest on his shoulder. She purred slightly, having smelt his familiar scent and she nuzzled closer into his jacket. Makoto had moved closer to her again, his previous head rest gone, he leaned against her shoulder to compensate. Kai looked over, a small smile gracing his nervous features.

From the extra warmth of his daughter on his chest, and the vibrations from her purring lulled him to sleep. The coffee Tyson had brought him sat on the small wooden table in the middle of the room, untouched. Tyson soon fell asleep, cradling Max under his arm while Max held Charlotte and cooed to her gently. The clacking of heels on the tiled floors stirred everyone awake, blinking the sleep from their eyes they looked up at the nurse who had approached them.

Kai almost bolted up from his chair, having to adjust Rain off him first till he could stand. He was studying the woman's expression hard, and didn't like what he was seeing. His heart sank a bit as she just looked back at him, a slight frown on her face. The other adults in the room held their breaths, the children still sleepy and unfamiliar with the tension around them were unfazed by it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari… If you could come with me." She held a hand out for him to follow her, and he hesitated.

"C… Can Max come?" Kai's eyes darted to where Max was sitting, already putting Charlotte back in her carrier.

"Of course." The nurse nodded, by then Max was standing beside Kai who took hold of Max's arm.

"It… It'll be alright." Max patted Kai's hand that was gripping onto his arm for dear life.

Quietly they followed the nurse down the hall, with each step Kai felt as if he was going to pass out. He didn't like the way the nurse had looked at him, the way she wasn't saying anything to them. He hated it, hated it with a passion how these people wouldn't tell them straight out what was going on. It all had to be some big secret, until the ball was dropped and it dropped hard.

"In here." The nurse opened a wooden door, the cold air from the room made Kai shudder.

There was a privacy curtain drawn, blocking their view of the room. As the nurse reached out to move the curtain away, Kai's grip on Max's arm became more painful but Max didn't swat his hand away. He too was hating how this was turning around, this wasn't supposed to happen. The rings on the curtain clinked as they were slid across the metal rod, Kai's eyes danced around the room taking it all in.

It wasn't a very large room, standard size for recovering mothers. There was the bed in the middle of the room, Ray's sleeping form on it. The normal IV bags and monitors hooked up to him, the heart monitor beeping with each heartbeat. The noise calmed Kai down some, his grip on Max loosening. Next to the bed was a plastic bassinet, in it was his son who was also asleep. Upon seeing him Kai stepped into the room, Max following behind him quietly.

They stood over the top of the plastic bassinet, Kai's heart fluttered and he felt a swell of pride fill him. Even though they had been quiet, Ray stirred against the bed and he blinked through his drug induced sleep. Kai spun around to meet his gaze, Max stood back a bit to allow the two their space and noticed the nurse was still there with the same distraught look upon her face.

"Hey." Ray yawned out.

"H… Hey…" Kai nodded back, even though Ray had just woken up he could tell something else was wrong.

"How are you feeling Mr. Hiwatari?" The nurse stepped up, as if just remembering she had a job to do. Going around and checking his vitals and jotting them down on the chart that hung by the door.

"A little numb. Can't feel my right leg all too well." Ray shifted, noticeably trying to lift his leg but it barely budged.

"That's normal, you should have some feeling in it in a few hours." The nurse explained, standing at the end of the bed.

"Kai, sit down." Noticing the nurse was waiting to speak, Ray patted the bed beside him.

Once again Kai hesitated, looking between the nurse and his husband before nervously sitting beside Ray. A cold hand came around Kai's and gave it a gentle squeeze, both turning their attention to the nurse in front of the bed. Max braced himself for her words, having inched a bit closer to the bed.

"I'm afraid Twin B is still in the NICU, he's stabilized for now. But we won't know more till morning, I'm terribly sorry. If he's doing better within the hour, you both can go and see him."

Ray nodded, wiping away a few stray tears with his free hand. Kai paled a little in the face, and Max's back became rigid. _Twins?!_ Kai turned to look at Ray, every ultrasound and check-up they ever went to only indicated one child. _"Twins?! Since when?"_ Ray chuckled slightly, seeing the expression on his husband's face.

"He was hidden behind the first, he's not very strong or developed. Everything's there on the outside, but his lungs are a bit too small. They had to rush him off to the NICU before I even got to look at him." Ray explained, a look of pain and sadness mixing over his features. All Kai could do was nod, swallowing the lump he had in his throat.

"I'll come by later with an update on Twin B then." The nurse bowed to them and left.

"Twins…" Kai breathed out, still trying to get the information to process in his brain.

"How's Rain? I'd like to see her." Ray squeezed Kai's hand again, trying to bring him back from his inner turmoil.

"I'll go get her." Max said quickly, rushing out of the room.

"Kai?" Ray called softly after the door of the room clicked shut.

"Twins?" It seemed to be the only thing Kai knew how to say now, Ray chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yes dear, twins. Two boys, good thing we have that spare room." Kai simply nodded. "Do you want to hold him?" Ray nodded to Twin A still asleep in the plastic bassinet, and Kai nodded again.

Quietly and gently he stood up, gently pulling his son into his arms making sure to cradle his back and neck. It had been so long since he had done this, and he was still unsure about what he was doing that he sat back down next to Ray. His eyes didn't leave his sons face, he was pale like he was and for now bald. He remembered Rain had a full head of hair when she had been born, and his mind drifted off to his other son and what he might look like.

"He was born at 1:30, weighing seven pounds and eight ounces." Ray said gently, rubbing the tip of his thumb over his son's forehead as he peered over Kai's shoulder. "Twin B was born at 1:35, weighing five pounds exact."

The two fell silent as Kai processed the information again, it was like he had just been smacked in the face. His worst fears were now gone, but they were quickly replaced with the realization that they had two babies to care for and one of them wasn't doing well.

"He'll pull through." Ray said, resting his head on Kai's back. "He's a Hiwatari, we're tough." He could feel Kai's back move as he snorted at his words, which caused Ray to smile as well.

He pulled away once the door to his room was opened, Rain's face brightening at the sight of her brother and fathers as if she hadn't seen them in years. Ray put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet and then motioned for her to sit on the bed in front of Kai. She did as she was told, her eyes locked onto her brother the entire time. Her fangs popping over her bottom lip as she smiled warmly down at him, then she turned to her fathers, Ray's gaze meeting hers while Kai's eyes were still locked onto his son; holding him in his arms as if his life depended on it.

"What's his name?" Rain whispered, not wanting to wake her brother up.

"We don't know yet, we should wait till we see the other one before we choose." Ray said, smiling at her as she seemed to be in thought.

"Other one?" It finally clicked and her eyes gleamed at him.

"You have two baby brothers, isn't that awesome?" Ray smiled and she nodded, her smile growing wider and covering most of her face.

"Can I name one?" She asked.

"Sure." Ray nodded. "You can bring in Tyson and the others." He turned to Max who was standing by the door, unsure of what else to do.

Max nodded and stepped back out of the room, his heart going out to them as he knew what it was like to have a child in the NICU. Tyson's reaction to the news was almost the exact same as Kai's, while Ray explained what was going on and why they had never known about the second baby. Kai had finally passed his son around to the others in the room, though kept a watchful gaze on him as he was passed from one person to the next. His shoulders relaxed as he was back in Ray's arms, being fed from a bottle as he had woken up from being passed around.

Rain said goodbye to her fathers and brother, leaving with the Grangers for the night as visiting hours had long since passed. She gave sweet kisses on her father's cheeks before leaving, getting one from each in return. She placed a gentle kiss on her brother's forehead, wishing him well and saying a silent prayer for her other brother before leaving.

"How's your leg?" Kai asked, after setting up the couch to sleep on.

"It's tingling right now, so I think I should be able to move it in a bit." Ray answered, wiggling his toes a bit as he could feel them once more. Cradling his son to his chest, emitting a soft purr that vibrated his chest to lull the baby to sleep.

"Here." Kai held his arms out, Ray placing their son back into his arms once he had fallen asleep.

Ray smiled at the sight as Kai kissed their son's forehead, placing him back down in his bassinet. Kai then turned to Ray, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He breathed out, resting his forehead against Ray's.

"I love you too." Ray sighed out, he was still tired but had put up a good front for the others while they were there.

"Get some rest now." Kai pulled away, after lingering beside him.

Ray nodded, the smile not leaving his lips as he settled into the bed. Kai settled down onto the couch, though sleep didn't come to him as quickly as he would have liked. He wasn't a very religious man, but he did send up a prayer for his other son that night before sleep finally did come to him.

The nurse had been in and out a few times during the night, and each time she had to give him the news on the progress of their second son. Each time Kai was on the verge of sleep, the nurses worried expression would cross his mind and sleep would evade him once more. Their son wasn't progressing like they were hoping, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Ray had never woken up once when the nurse had come in, or when the son they had in the room woke up in the middle of the morning.

He wasn't sure how, but chalked it up to basic instincts. Kai prepared a bottle and fed him, changed his diaper like he had been doing it his whole life. After he had taken care of his son, he kept him close and just held him until the sun started to peak through the blinds of the room. During the night and early morning Kai's mind had wandered from one thing to the next.

His thinking had almost started out like a movie, beginning with that Christmas party eight years ago where he was reunited with Ray. Their first night together and how he had planned on just using Ray, he scoffed at himself for ever thinking that. Loosing Tala and then loosing Ray to Mariah all at the same time, a frown had found itself on his lips as he remembered that. Though when he kept replaying it all, his frown vanished and turned into a small smile. Even with what had happened to Tala and Ray, he had gotten Ray back, had gotten Rain. Two people he dearly loved and needed in his life.

The past year coming out in full force through his memories, how he had cancer and battled it. It hadn't come back, and the doctors were too stunned to give an explanation but he knew; all the experiments back at the Abbey had made him almost invincible. For once he had been thankful for being dumped at such a place, without it he would surely have died from the disease much like Boris had.

The threat to his family came next, how he had done all he could to protect them until push came to shove and once again he came out on top. Ray had cried for days once he had been told, and Kai felt for him; even if only because he didn't like seeing Ray so distraught. But, they were safe now and that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

The second visiting hours started, Max and Tyson brought Rain back to the hospital. The Grangers left shortly after being given a chance to hold the newest Hiwatari member, wishing them well as they left.

Rain sat on the edge of Ray's bed between his feet as she held onto her brother, talking to him in a gentle and quiet voice. He was more awake now, bright red eyes staring back up into hers. As Rain held onto her brother, Ray was busying himself by braiding her hair lazily. As the hours passed on they waited for someone to give them some kind of news, when he had woken up Kai had given him the news he received during the night.

Both of their nerves were shot, not having any kind of news was starting to weigh them down. Rain was oblivious to it all, all she cared about was holding her brother and making sure he knew her. After a gentle knock sounded on the door a nurse stepped inside, a bright smile on her face as she simply nodded her head at them. Ray's grip on Rain's hair fell, and he looked like he had just been smacked in the face. He was elated but too scared to move, another nurse wheeled in a wheelchair for him. His breath caught in his throat and he hesitated a bit before lowering himself onto the chair, the two nurses standing at the ready beside him in case he were to fall.

"Kai, are you coming?" He called over his shoulder, the first nurse having him almost out the door now when he realized Kai hadn't moved from the couch.

"I'll go after you." Came Kai's simple reply, but Ray could tell that Kai was just too nervous to go right now.

Ray nodded his understanding, the nurse pushing him out of the doorway completely. She wheeled him down the corridors of the hospital, up one floor and into the small room that had been given to his son. He gripped at his chest, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked into the small glass container that held his son. Tubes and wires attached to his small limbs and chest, his breathing was shallow as he was asleep. A red cloth hat covered his head and was drawn down, slightly covering his upper eyelids.

He wasn't as pale as his older brother, but not as tan as Ray himself was. He could see his ears were more pointed than his brothers, and he had dark eyebrows whereas the eldest had lighter eyebrows. Thin fuzzy slate colored hair poked through the rim of the hat. Silent tears streamed down Ray's cheeks, taking in the sight of his third child. He looked perfect all over, yet the machines and the container holding his son told him otherwise.

"You'll be okay, you're a Hiwatari. You'll be alright…" Ray reached up, placing a hand over the glass, his son stirred in his sleep and he blinked a few times.

Gold met gold for the first time and Ray's tears came out in full force, a warm smile crossing his lips. His son kicked out his small legs a few times, his small arms flopping a bit at his sides as his own form of what looked to be a smile crossed his lips. Ray laughed through a sob, resting his forehead against the glass.

"I told you… You'll be alright."

* * *

He didn't know why he was such a mess, it wasn't like this was the first time Rain was going to visit Mariah in China. Back then he had his pregnancy to keep him busy, while also house hunting. Then he had his two sons to keep him busy at all times, yet it didn't seem to be helping right now. He had walked up and down the stairs at least eight times in the past hour since she had left; four hours ago. He had done three loads of laundry, and still he was walking around aimlessly about the house.

Fiddling with the plates in the cupboard in the kitchen, he could hear his two boys across the room fighting over what to watch on TV. Kain, the oldest, was yelling loudly at Rinko, the youngest. Rinko's pleas falling on deaf ears as he whined for the remote, Ray sighed heavily as he listened to them bicker. Suddenly everything went quiet as the door to the study opened and Kai stepped out, arms crossed over his chest as he glared over in the direction of his sons.

"Enough, now!" He commanded, two sets of eyes popping over the backs of the couch from across the room. Red and gold met flaming crimson, and the two nodded feverishly.

Ray chuckled a bit, even though he had missed seeing the interaction he knew what had happened. It was always like this since the twins had learned how to walk and talk, they were both now ten as Rain had just turned 18. This would be her last visit to China with her mother and sister, once she was back home she was going off to the university with Makoto. Knowing this, was what had caused Ray to wander his home. All these years seemed to have just shot past them, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself now.

"You alright?" Kai asked, turning to face Ray's back as he was still rearranging the plates in the cupboards.

"Yeah… Just… Thinking." Ray sighed, pulling out a stack of white plates and setting them on the counter before starring at them.

"That's a bad habit." Kai said off handedly and Ray shrugged at his comment.

"Why don't we go out?" Kai asked as he leaned against the island that divided the space between the kitchen and his office.

"Oooh I wanna go!" Rinko shouted, bounding over the back of the couch and running the length of the living room, dining room and into the kitchen space.

His gold eyes beaming as he looked up at his father with pleading eyes, slate colored bangs falling over his forehead, the raven hair at the back tied in a loose braid down his back. A fang was poking out of his lips as he smiled wide, he looked like Ray in the face and their eyes were the same gold color. He was tan like Ray was, but for his age he was short and thin. Over the years his lungs had matured, but his growth had been stunted slightly.

"Do we have to?" Kain huffed from where he was sitting on the couch.

If Rinko was the image of Ray, Kain was the image of Kai. The only difference was the raven black hair, with natural strips of slate running through it where he let it grow just above his shoulders and had styled it much like how Kai used to in his teen years. Kain's attitude mirrored Kai's to perfection, while Rinko was a cross between the two.

"If you want to stay so badly, I have a few chores for you to do." Kai answered back, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Never mind!" Kain jumped from his spot on the couch, coming up next to Rinko in front of Kai.

"Where should we go?" Ray asked, after starring at the plates on the counter he had decided to put them back in the cupboard he had pulled them from, turning around and leaning against the other side of the island looking over his family.

"Could see what the others are up to." Kai shrugged, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Yes! I wanna see Charlotte and Mishka!" Rinko spun on the tips of his toes, getting an eye roll from Kain as he took the same stance as Kai.

"Alright, sounds good." Ray nodded, his own fang popping over his lower lip.

Even if he was missing one child for now, he still had this. The twins had certainly kept them on their toes once they brought them home from the hospital, Kain had been able to come home immediately, while Rinko had to stay an extra week. Needless to say, Ray and Kai were both on pins and needles those two weeks, but when they had brought Rinko home their house felt complete. The two boys were complete opposites, until Rinko was pushed too far and became another mini Kai. During those times, the house seemed to be in utter peril. One Kai was bad enough, but having three on his hands was simply hell. Normally he'd take Rain and they'd go off for the day, leaving the original Kai to deal with his two minions of destruction; the terrible twos had been a bleak year for them, and they don't speak of that time.

"I'll go call up Max and Tyson then, you two go and get cleaned up a bit." Ray said, shooing his sons away.

The two nodded, Rinko bounding down the stairs to his room while Kain simply stalked off behind him. Just as Ray began to dig out his phone from his back pocket, it started to ring. Jumping back with excitement as he recognized the ringtone, he hit the button to answer and placed the phone to his ear. Kai just gave him a bemused smile and started to their room to his right.

"Rain? How'd your flight go?" Ray nearly yelled into the phone.

"Um… Well… I didn't go." Rain explained.

"What? Are you alright? Where are you then?" Panic settled into Ray's stomach.

"Um… Have dad and the boys come out front, will you?" With that she hung up, Ray pulled his phone away and stared at the screen for a second.

"KAI!" Ray yelled, having recollected his thoughts.

From the panic in his voice Kai was back into the main room of the second floor, eyeing Ray to see if he was alright. Then giving him a questioning stare upon seeing he was perfectly fine, aside from the cheesy grin on his face.

"Is she alright?" Kai asked.

"She says to go out front…" Ray shrugged, leaving the spot behind the island and starting down the stairs before Kai had a chance to ask what he was talking about; though a playful smirk crossed his features.

On the bottom of the stairs they met back up with the twins, both looking a bit confused since they had heard their dad scream for their father, yet he looked perfectly fine to them. Ray simply waved for them to follow him, they obliged quietly and ushered out of the front doors. Coming around the corner of the house Ray's eyes grew wide, and his cheesy grin turned into a full opened mouthed smile.

Down the driveway stood Rain, her luggage that she had taken with her sitting by her feet. Beside her stood Makoto on her right, Mel and Mariah to her left. Behind them he could see Tyson, Max, and Charlotte coming up the drive. Then a blur of yellow sped past them all, Mishka running up to Rinko and enveloping the boy in a tight hug, grabbing Kain by the waist and forcing him to join. Bryan calmly coming around the end of the gate behind the Grangers.

"What… What's going on?" Ray asked, coming to stand a few feet away from the party of people.

"It's her last summer home Ray, so I thought it'd be nice if we came here instead. I already talked it over with Kai, and he had agreed to it. So, we called everyone out here and we're going to have a party." Mariah piped up beside their daughter.

"You knew?!" Ray turned to Kai, who had stopped next to him on his left, still wearing that playful smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd get the way you've been, so I already had this planned out." He explained matter-of-factly, getting a playful slap in the arm in response.

"Asshole!"

"You're welcome." Kai simply snorted.

"We brought the food, so no need to go out and buy anything." Tyson piped up, standing beside his son.

"Guys… This… This means so much to me, thank you." Ray wiped the few tears that came to his eyes.

That night he had never felt so loved by so many, old enemies and friends coming together under his roof enjoying each other's company. This is what he had always wanted, this love and acceptance from those closest to him. They had all piled around outside under the cool summer night air, having lit a bonfire off to the side while the kids roasted marshmallows and in their own private conversations. Max and Tyson were cuddled around each other to his right, Bryan and Mariah were in idle chatter not too far from where the kids were. While Ray sat under the overhang of the second-floor balcony, just taking it all in. A gentle hand came down on his shoulder and without looking up he placed his own hand over the one on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you…" He whispered out, getting a kiss on the top of his head in response.

"Anything for you kitten." Kai whispered into his hair, resting his chin on the top of Ray's head.

"Uh oh…" Ray breathed out, his eyes growing wide and flinching as he could feel Kai's hand tighten on his shoulder. "Don't." Ray warned, holding Kai's hand tighter to keep him from leaving.

Watching Rain and Makoto lock lips wasn't anything new to either of them, but Kai still had a bad habit of trying to be the overbearing father figure. Mariah just swooned and her eyes beamed with delight at the sight, Mel making a sickly face as she was still too young to think it romantic. Kain made the same face as her while Rinko beamed, Mishka simply looked away; being the third oldest of them all he didn't want to seem like he was prying. Bryan just snickered under his breath, Tyson grinned like a mad man and Max prayed for the safety of his son.

"Oh boy…" Ray gripped tighter onto Kai's hand, a growl leaving his husbands throat.

This scene was new to them all. After the two teens had parted lips, Makoto got down on one knee and held out a little box for Rain. Mariah squealed and jumped around, Ray smiled as he knew about it a long time ago but hadn't told Kai about it.

"I already gave him my blessing." Ray patted Kai's hand, as they watched Rain accept the engagement proposal.

"Guess I have to give him mine then?" Kai asked sarcastically, finally able to wiggle his hand out from Ray's hold.

Rain turned to where her fathers were, and for a second all they could see was the little girl they had raised together. Kai smiled back to her and nodded his head to both of them, Makoto looking like he lost about twenty pounds from the breath of air he released. Kai settled down next to Ray, taking his hand in his as they watched the rest of their guests fond over the ring and the couple around the fire.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's note 2:**

 **That's a wrap folks! Hopefully I didn't bore you all with this soppy happy ending, but it needed to be done. Everyone got their happily ever after, yay!**

 ** **Kain is pronounced like cane, while Rinko is pronounced rink-ko.****

 **Kain, like Rain, is a merge of names between Kai and Ray. K A I being the letters to Kai's name, the A is really the only thing similar to Ray's name, but it matches Rain's name so I went with it. Rain, in case nobody caught on is R A for Ray's first two letters of his name, while the A I are from Kai's name. (Each with an N at the end. (Don't ask...) )  
**

 **Rinko, whom Rain named, is a merge of Rain and Makoto.**

 **R I N for the letters in Rain's name, K O for the letters in Makoto's name. I actually debated a lot on his name, trying to merge different names and this is what I settled on.**

 **Mel is Mariah and her new husbands daughter, she would be a year younger than the twins, while Mishka is now 15, Rain is 18 with Makoto being 17. Charlotte is the same age as the twins, since she was only four months old when they were born.**

 **Welp, that's all for this story... I hope, I already have ideas for a third fic that revolves around their kids... Please send help, I need a new hobby. Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Once again a BIG thank you to** **Linvin89 and** **LowerLevelMisfit for sticking around and giving me your reviews and the motivation I needed. For those of you who want something else to read, I highly recommend both writers, so go check out their profiles.**


	15. Birds and the Bees:

**Author's note:**

 **I know, pretty shocking to get another update for this story. But, I had a funny thought and decided to jot it down. This is my sad attempt at being funny.**

 **This is just a slight spin off, happening over the course of the time lapse in the original story line. It's not that important, but it was in my head and had to come out anyways.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"There's something wrong with your daughter." Kai grumbled, stepping into his room.

He looked worn out, his muscles were tense, and his eyes shone with a hint of anger in them. Ray looked up from where he was playing with Rinko on the bed, having been blowing on his stomach during their play. Kain was finally down for a nap, which was becoming increasingly harder to do since they turned three. He was a stubborn one, much like his father whom he resembled.

"She's thirteen Kai, she's not feeling good right now. Don't be too hard on her, her body is going through some changes." Ray offered, and gave his husband a pleading look.

"What're you talking about?" Kai asked, stopping the pacing he had started up to shake off his anger.

"Kai." Ray sighed with a smile, shaking his head slightly. "She's becoming a woman."

"Not in my house she isn't." Ray laughed at him, shaking his head again as he pulled Rinko on his lap.

"As much as I think she'd like you to stop what's happening, it's just natural. I know you don't understand, you've never been on a team with a girl before, so I can't blame you. But please, she'll be in pain for a little while and then she'll get moody and emotional. It'll pass and then she'll be back to normal, then it starts up again." Ray explained, trying to study Kai's expression.

He looked confused, had paled slightly at what Ray was trying to explain. All he had asked Rain to do was take out the garbage, and she called him every name under the sun before throwing herself into crying fit before locking herself in her room; if it was going to be like this from now on he didn't think he'd survive. Sure, he knew of periods and what kinds of changes would be taking place, he wasn't stupid. He just didn't want to believe it was happening now; to _his_ daughter.

Normally, she was always so calm, much like Ray. But if womanhood caused her to be like him, he didn't want to deal with it; he couldn't he was getting to old. Having to keep the twins in line all the time, and now this? If his hair wasn't already slate in color, he'd have had gray hairs now.

"What can we do?"

There it was, the doting father that Ray adored seeing when it concerned their children. Even if Kai was utterly pissed at Rain for whatever she had done to him, he still loved and wanted nothing more than to protect her; them.

"Nothing really, she'll probably just want to be left alone. What'd she do anyways?" Ray cocked an eyebrow in question, having put Rinko to sleep in his arms from the vibrations of his chest as he had been quietly purring.

"Asked her to take out the trash, she blew up on me and called me all sorts of names. Half of them in Chinese, so I don't know what she said. Then she slipped to Russian and back to English, before she started to cry. Her apologies were the same way, slipping in and out of the languages." Kai huffed, running a hand through his bangs. Just thinking about it was causing another headache and his anger to come back.

"Aw, poor baby." Ray said, but it wasn't directed for his husband.

"She's lucky I didn't ground her for what she said." Kai scoffed.

"Don't do that, it was a mistake. She'll get a hold of her emotions soon enough, and it won't happen again." Ray gave him a warm smile, a fang sticking over his bottom lip.

Kai simply nodded, stalking over to the bed before falling on the end of it. Freeing an arm from under Rinko, Ray simply patted Kai's back in mock comfort.

"Maybe we should send her off to her mother." Kai's voice was muffled through the sheets as he buried his face into the bed.

"No…" Ray chuckled. "You'll survive this, trust me it's not all that bad. Well… Actually, it will be. It means we'll have to have _the talk_ with her now." He could feel Kai's muscles stiffen again.

"She's thirteen."

"And all the more reason to do it now, before it's too late." Ray offered with a slight hint of amusement in his tone, patting his husbands back once more.

"Why couldn't we have had three sons?" Kai mumbled again into the bed.

"We'd still have to talk to them about it." Ray chuckled again.

"But at least they wouldn't become moody for no reason, and scream at you because you asked for them to take out the damn trash." Kai bit back, rolling over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Actually, because they're neko-jins. It'll be the same when they have their first heat. God, can you imagine what Kain will be like when that happens?" Ray laughed, seeing Kai frown hard.

"No, now stop it. You're not helping." Kai huffed, pulling himself off the bed. Ray rolled into a full-blown laugh, this was too much fun for him.

"Kai? Kai where are you going?" He laughed through his words as Kai stopped by the door of their room, not looking back over his shoulder.

"I need a drink…" He left the room, leaving Ray to roll in his fit of laughter.

* * *

No one knew who it was more awkward for, the thirteen-year-old girl, or her two fathers as Ray gave her _the talk_. Kai had only tagged along because Ray insisted, he was doing most of the talking as it was and didn't understand why he had to be there. Rain just sat there, her tan complexion paling from embarrassment.

"Papa, please I get it." She held a hand up as Ray went a bit over board with certain details.

"See, I told you we should have sent her off to her mother." Kai offered, happy to be done with this torment.

"Alright, alright. I'm done anyways, just remember what I told you Rain. We're not going to be around you all the time, we expect you to take care of yourself and not play stupid games. Not for a long while, understand? I don't need your father locked up in jail." Rain simply nodded, thankful that he was done.

Truth be told, she already knew everything since her mother had given her the same speech over the past summer. She just didn't have to time to tell her father's, because Ray hadn't stopped talking since they sat down in the living room.

"Alright, well I have to get the boys now. Play date with Max and Charlotte, I'll see you two later tonight." Ray gave a kiss to each of them before heading down the stairs.

Kai and Rain glanced at each other, only to look away quickly. If it was odd for her to have sat through her papa's speech, it was more so with her stoic father having sat there not saying a word and looking just as uncomfortable as she was. It had only been a month since she got her first cycle, truly she didn't see a reason for her papa to be so worked up over it.

"Um… I have some papers to fill out… I'll… I'll see you later." Kai stood, still unable to make eye contact with her.

Truly he didn't know why he was acting this way, she was still Rain; just more woman now than child. He didn't like the idea, but he had no power to stop mother nature. To him, she would always be his little girl though; mother nature be damned.

* * *

"DAD!" Rain's voice echoed through the silent house, a rare occurrence since the twins turned seven.

Ray had stepped out of the house with the boys, taking them to a park to run off their energy before they tried jumping the open space of the second floor to the first floor again. Kai had been lazily watching the news, laid back against the couch in the living room while Rain had been in her room doing homework.

Shooting up from the couch and bounding down the stairs to his distressed daughter, he reached her door and threw it open. Ready to kill anyone who may have caused her to scream the way she had, even though they were the only two in the house.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice hitched in a panic as he looked around the room then at her.

"I ran out of tampons, I need you to run to the store and get me more please." She showed him the empty box in her hands, and he paled.

"W… What?" He choked out.

"Dad, I just ran out and started. I need them _now_ , please."

"Ray should be back in an hour."

"I need them now, before I bleed everywhere." She huffed, and he held up a hand to stop her, he didn't need to know.

"Alright, alright… Um… I'll just go now…" He stepped out of the room.

* * *

Standing in the aisle he looked at the different brands of tampons, this wasn't his job. Ray was the one who did this sort of thing, or Rain did it herself since she could drive and had a job. He felt frozen in front of the shelves, the boxes in an assortment of bright colors with different pictures of happy and smiling women on the fronts. He scoffed at that, he was sure Rain had never once cracked a smile while she was on her period.

 _"This ones cheaper… But, there's only 20 in it… How many does she need? She didn't say…. This one has 100, that should work… Wait… There's sizes? What the hell for?!"_

Shaking his head, he grabbed three different boxes, all ranging from size and amount. The cashier, a young perky girl, smiled brightly at him and he felt awkward.

"You must be a loving husband to come and get these for your wife." She beamed.

"T… They're for my daughter." He didn't know why he responded, but he did anyways in a hushed whisper. Wishing he could just get the things Rain needed and leave before he felt more out of place.

"Aw, that's even sweeter. Your total is 80.98." He paled again.

 _"They're only pieces of cotton on a string, why do they cost so much?!"_

He didn't voice his opinion, shoving the 100 into the woman's hand and snatched the bags up before collecting his change; he didn't care for it.

"Thanks dad, I tried calling you after you left. I actually had a spare box under the sink." Rain gave him an innocent smile, taking the bag from him.

He could feel his eye twitch and spun on his heel before he lost his temper.

"You got the wrong brands anyways." He could hear her from down the hall, and his muscles tensed as he continued up the stairs.

"Oh, hey hun. How was your day?" Ray asked, hearing him come up the stairs as he was preparing lunch.

"Don't ask…" Kai huffed, settling down into the couch in the space of the living room.

The small amount of silence and peace was broken when Rain let out a scream, the twins shrieking, and a loud crashing noise could be heard from downstairs. Kai sighed, palming his forehead as he could feel a headache coming on.

"I need a drink…"


End file.
